El caso Ónix
by NekooUchiha
Summary: [Autora "¿Merece la pena?"/"¿Final feliz?"] [Sasusaku/NaruHIna] Sakura es una Inspectora joven y exitosa de Tokyo con un nuevo caso en sus manos. Sasuke es un chico aparentemente normal pero con una doble vida; en realidad es Ónix, el delincuente más escurridizo de Tokyo. ¡Espero que le den una oportunidad! Esto es solo una prueba, si gusta, la continuaré. ¡Dejen reviews, porfi!*-*
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.**

¡Bueeenas de nuevo, peques!

Visto el apoyo recibido en mis otros fics, sobre todo en el primero, he decidido empezar éste. Después de este capítulo, explicaré algunas cositas.

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura no paraba de golpear el lápiz contra la superficie de su escritorio, impaciente.

_Este caso me perseguirá toda la vida._

Y es que, desde hacía un par de meses, a la joven y exitosa Inspectora Haruno le había llegado un nuevo caso sobre su mesa: _El caso Ónix._ Y no lograba resolverlo. Ni siquiera tenía nuevas pistas.

El silencio del escritorio solo era interrumpido por el sonido de la lluvia cayendo contra el cristal de la ventana. Una lluvia no muy fuerte pero sí persistente que ya llevaba toda la mañana.

Echó el cuerpo hacia atrás, recostándose en el sillón. Suspiró. _Maldito Ónix, ¿dónde te escondes?_

El caso Ónix era el que estaba absorbiendo toda la energía de Sakura desde hacía casi dos meses. Este caso tenía como protagonista a ese personaje del que no sabían prácticamente nada, salvo el sobrenombre que utilizaba: Ónix. Apareció de la noche a la mañana; al principio, ni siquiera creían en su existencia, sino que atribuían sus "hazañas" a una familia mafiosa ya bastante conocida por la policía, los Uchiha. La posibilidad de que fueran ellos o de que el tal Onix estuviera relacionado con los Uchiha, la descartaron antes de que el caso llegara a sus manos pero ella aún no estaba del todo segura.

Resopló con fuerza y volvió a reincorporarse sobre su escritorio. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y se sujetó la cara con ellas. Se quedó mirando al infinito, reflexionando. Hasta ahora y a pesar de su juventud, Sakura siempre había tenido mucho éxito en su trabajo. No recordaba un solo caso que dejara sin resolver y, sinceramente, temía estar ante el primero. En los dos meses que llevaba dedicados a "El Caso Ónix" no había descubierto casi nada nuevo. Ónix se movía como una sombra, como un fantasma sigiloso. No dejaba huellas ni pistas. Al sujeto se le asignaban varios delitos aunque nada estaba demostrado. La última hazaña de Ónix había sido desplumar la mansión un importante empresario de Tokyo, mientras la familia estaba dentro.

_¿Cómo demonios podía haberlos dejado sin nada de valor sin que ningún miembro de la familia se diera cuenta? _

Le parecía algo imposible. Pero estaba claro que era obra de Ónix. También se le atribuían otros delitos más graves, como el asesinato de un miembro de otro conocido grupo mafioso. Aunque de esto último, Sakura no estaba tan segura.

Por alguna razón, ella seguía intentando buscar una conexión entre la familia Uchiha y Ónix. Estaba segura de que la había.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lado de la ciudad de Tokyo, el delincuente más desconcertante y buscado por Sakura mantenía una tranquila conversación con otro hombre:

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. – Ordenó Sasuke, conocido como Ónix, sin mirar siquiera a su interlocutor.

-Sí, Ónix. Puedes confiar en mí. Te mantendré informado. – Habló la otra voz igual de sereno aunque con una pizca de nerviosismo en su voz.

Al fin y al cabo, lo que iba a hacer por su amigo Sasuke no era un juego de niños. Podía perderlo todo, incluso su vida, en cualquier momento, en cualquier paso en falso. No, definitivamente no podía confiarse; tendría que andarse con pies de plomo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El silencio del despacho fue interrumpido por Ino, que entró en su despacho. Ino era una muchacha guapa, alta y rubia que trabajaba allí como personal administrativo pero no era policía.

Además de que Ino le quitaba mucho papeleo, eran muy amigas desde que empezaron a trabajar juntas. Puso una taza de humeante café delante de Sakura.

-Buenos días, Sakura. – Le dijo Ino con una amplia sonrisa. La rubia siempre era muy alegre y optimista pero últimamente estaba más contenta de lo habitual, sobre todo desde que conoció a un tal Shikamaru. Un chico, que llevaba viendo solo unos días pero que la hacía estar así de feliz. Sakura la miró y le correspondió la sonrisa, aunque sin mucho ánimo; estaba demasiado estresada. – Solo vengo a recordarte que tu ayudante estará a punto de llegar. - _¿Mi ayudante? _Y en ese momento cayó en que no se había dado cuenta de que hace unos días hablando con otro departamento policial, le prometieron enviarle otro policía para que le ayudara con el caso pero no había llegado. – Ha llamado para decir que está en un atasco y que se retrasaría un poco.

Sakura dejó de fruncir el ceño y despertó de su ensoñación.

-Ah, sí, claro. – Respondió con rapidez.

Fue el turno de Ino de fruncir el ceño al ver el estado de su amiga. La observó detenidamente mientras ésta se limitaba a darle un sorbo al café. Se fijó en el estado desmejorado de ella. Sakura es una chica guapa, un poco más bajita que ella pero con una figura preciosa, de piel nívea, con unos enormes ojos jade, una melena rosa envidiable que llegaba hasta la cintura y una sonrisa deslumbrante. Sin embargo, ahora destacaban más sus ojeras que sus ojos y su expresión no era la de siempre. Se le veía totalmente agotada, parecía no haber dormido bien en décadas.

Ino se sentó. Sakura y ella tenían la suficiente confianza como para no tener que pedirle permiso para hacerlo.

-Sakura, me tienes algo preocupada. – Sakura suspiró y se echo hacia atrás en el sillón con el café en las manos. _Hemos tenido esta conversación demasiadas veces. _Y se preparó para tenerla una vez más, pues no parecía que Ino fuera a desistir. – Trabajas demasiado y hay muchas más cosas aparte de eso. – Sakura no hablaba. Tan solo esperaba que ella le dijera lo que quisiera y terminara. Se hizo el silencio antes de que Ino continuara. – A ver, por ejemplo, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que saliste a tomar una copa o tan siquiera un café? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que quedaste con un chico o simplemente dedicaste una tarde a ti misma? – Esa última pregunta hizo que Sakura sonriera. _Debo estar horrible para que Ino me diga eso._

-Ya sé que estoy horrible, Ino. – Dijo sin borrar la sonrisa. Ino le correspondió pero no dejó de insistir.

-Sakura, tienes que cuidarte, ¿vale? – Sakura asintió pero por inercia, no pensaba lo que le había dicho Ino. – Prométemelo. – La pelirrosa levantó la mirada para verla y frunció un poco el ceño en respuesta. – Venga, Sakura, prométemelo. – Insistió acercándose al desastroso escritorio.

-Okey, Ino. Te lo prometo. – Ambas sonrieron con complicidad y dejaron el tema, cosa que Sakura agradeció bastante. – Manda al nuevo a mi despacho cuando llegue, ¿vale?

Ino asintió y se lo tomó como una despedida, así que se levantó con la taza de café en la mano y salió del despacho.

Sakura siguió tomándose su café, mirando las montañas de informes ordenados dentro del desorden general. Todos y cada uno de esos papeles hablaban sobre Ónix: sus delitos, las conexiones que creían haber encontrado, los acontecimientos… Todo. Todo que veía a decir absolutamente nada. Porque lo único que Sakura tenían claro después de dos meses sin dormir tranquila y de arduo trabajo era que no sabía absolutamente nada su identidad, más allá de un estúpido apodo.

Resopló de nuevo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, acariciando su larga melena rosa. Era la primera vez que Sakura tenía tantos problemas para investigar; había tardado más o menos tiempo en resolver los distintos enigmas de un caso pero es que… Esta investigación era un enigma completo en sí misma. A veces, hasta creía que realmente ese Ónix no existía y que sus "hazañas" solo eran fruto de otra organización. _La familia Uchiha o la Organización Akatsuki , por ejemplo. _Ambos eran firmes candidatos a ellos: dos grupos mafiosos mundialmente conocidos, que actuaban con impunidad y del que todos conocían sus manipulaciones y sus operaciones al margen de la ley. Pero claro, saben cubrirse las espaldas. _No hay pruebas de nada. Tsk…_

Miró las pilas de papeles sobre su mesa de nuevo y decidió que, en cuanto llegara el nuevo, lo primero que iban a hacer era reapasar todos y cada uno de los informes, pruebas, fotografías, declaraciones… Iban a releer, otra vez, todos los documentos del caso y si era necesario, partirían de cero. _Sí, definitivamente, voy a empezar de nuevo. _Tuvo que reprimirse para no tirar todos los documentos y mandarlo todo al infierno.

Dio la vuelta al sillón para quedarse de espaldas al escritorio y la puerta, mirando caer las finas gotas de lluvia que golpeaban contra su ventana. Aunque dentro del edificio no se podía fumar, se encendió un cigarro. Sabía que le caería una buena bronca si la veían pero siempre se fumaba alguno en su despacho. Bastantes más desde hace dos meses.

El humo empezó a extenderse por el despacho y, a pesar de que sabía que se mojaría con el agua, abrió la ventana y se sentó en el borde de ésta. Iba a empezar a pensar en cosas desagradables pero, finalmente, su tiempo de fumar se fue interrumpido de nuevo. Alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Tiró el cigarro por la ventana y movió la mano varias veces, tratando de eliminar el olor. Solo esperaba que no fuera su jefe, Kakashi. _Me caería una buena bronca._

-Adelante. – Habló Sakura para después carraspear un poco.

La puerta se abrió con rapidez y para su suerte, era Ino, con su sonrisa amable de siempre. La rubia frunció el ceño en cuanto entró debido al olor a tabaco y le dio una mirada enfadada a Sakura. Ésta solo hizo un gesto desenfadado, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Sakura, tu nuevo ayudante acaba de llegar. – La miré fijamente, tratando de descifrar su expresión. – Es muy guapo. – Susurró Ino para después esbozar una sonrisa pícara y levantar las cejas un par de veces.

Sakura bufó y rodó los ojos, divertida. Ahí sí que pudo entender su expresión. _Ino siempre está igual._

-Hazlo pasar, anda. – Le respondió divertida.

Ino le dio una amplia sonrisa y retrocedió un par de pasos, asomando su cabeza por la puerta sin dejar de sujetar con una mano el picaporte de ésta.

-Pasa. – Se le oyó decir. – Te está esperando.

Sakura miraba atentamente la puerta. En un principio, cuando le comunicaron lo del ayudante, le sentó fatal y se negó en rotundo. Pero después de un tiempo se hizo a la idea y ahora sentía cierta curiosidad.

Un chico joven, alto, guapo, rubio y de ojos azules cruzó el umbral de la puerta con una amplia sonrisa. Se acercó hasta su escritorio sin decir palabra. Sakura lo analizó superficialmente: _Es verdad que es muy guapo. _Vio que estaba en buena forma: alto, de espaldas anchas, hombros fuertes…

-Buenos días, soy Uzumaki Naruto. Disculpe el retraso.

.

.

.

¡Aquí lo dejo, pequeñas!

Deciros un par de cosas: Esta historia es un momento de inspiración en la madrugada, no estoy segura de que la vaya a continuar. Todo depende de ustedes :3

Otra cosa es advertiros (quién no conozca mi forma de escribir) que si decidís que la continúe, esta historia dará muchísimos giros en la trama (ya tengo pensados unos cuántos :P).

Y, por último, deciros que igual (aunque no tenga éxito) subo dos o tres capítulos seguidos (aún no estoy segura) para ver si os gusta y, en ese caso, continuarla.

Resumiendo, muchas gracias por leer. Mis otros fics son:

-"¿Merece la pena?"

-"¿Final feliz?"

Espero que os guste, mil gracias de antemano. ¡Dejen reviews si les interesa la continuación!

¡Mil besos!

**~NekooUchiha~**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.**

¡Bueeeeeeenas, peques!

Actualizaré de nuevo pronto (los tres fics) ^.^

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Buenos días, soy Uzumaki Naruto. Disculpe el retraso. – Comenzó el rubio cuando estaba a la altura del escritorio de Sakura y le extendía la mano a ésta.

Sakura frunció el ceño en primer lugar. _No me esperaba a alguien tan joven._ Y es que, aunque ella también lo era, cuando del departamento le "sugirieron" (más que una sugerencia, fue una obligación) que aceptara la ayuda que le enviarían, se imaginaba a un viejo detective con antiguos métodos y gran experiencia. Sin embargo, tenía a ese rubio delante, que como mucho le pasaría tres o cuatro años en edad.

Naruto se tensó un poco al ver a Sakura dudando pero logró ocultar su nerviosismo.

Finalmente, la pelirrosa se irguió y le aceptó el saludo, estrechándole la mano.

-Encantada, Uzumaki. Soy… - Contestó algo desganada.

-Haruno Sakura. – Le interrumpió Naruto. Sakura lo miraba con una ceja alzada mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en su sillón. – Lo sé. Eres bastante buena en tu trabajo. – Comentó Naruto con una sonrisa forzada, algo nervioso.

_¿Intenta impresionarme?_

-Gracias. – Respondió algo arisca. – No hace falta que me halagues. – Realmente, no se sentía cómoda con las alabanzas. Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambos. Sakura esperaba que le explicara un poco su objetivo, ya que apenas le habían hablado nada sobre ese chico. – Bueno, Naruto, cuéntame: ¿qué experiencia tienes?

El joven exhibió una sonrisa zorruna. A Sakura le pareció más infantil que otra cosa pero le correspondió con una media sonrisa.

-Bueno, - comenzó el joven Naruto, removiéndose un poco en su asiento – llevo varios años en esto. – Comentó.

El despacho se quedó en silencio, cosa que enfadó a la pelirrosa. Esperaba algo más que una simple frase casual. Volvió a enarcar una ceja, estaba siendo demasiado escueto. Lo notaba bastante nervioso. _Quizás sea por eso. _

-Ya. – Ella también se estaba hartando un poco ya. - ¿Podrías especificar un poco más? – Le pidió aunque el tono de voz sonaba como si fuera una exigencia. En realidad, lo era. Para trabajar con alguien, Sakura tenía que confiar en dicha persona, sino nada iba a funcionar. Y ás en un asunto tan delicado como el que tenían entre manos.

Naruto tragó saliva y se quedó pensando, mientras era observado por Sakura. _Esto no está funcionando, tengo que sonar más seguro si quiero que esto funcione._

-Desde que empecé, he sido siempre más de investigar desde el despacho y, algunas veces, he ido a detenciones o interrogatorios pero casi siempre he trabajado sobre papeles.

Ahora era el turno de Sakura de quedarse pensativa. Se echó un poco en el sillón, sin quitar la mirada de Naruto. Se sintió un poco decepcionada, cuando cedió a la ayuda que le imponían esperaba que le trajeran algo más que un joven chupatintas. Por muy inteligente que fuera el chico, cosa que tampoco creía a primera vista, en este caso especialmente le hubiera gustado que le hubieran enviado a alguien que se supiera mover en todos los campos, sobre todo en el físico, sobre el terreno. Resopló de decepción pero lo dejó pasar. _Ahora no me puedo echar atrás._

-Bien. Pues te advierto que conmigo también te convertirás en un agente de campo, Naruto. Espero que no tengas inconveniente. – Más que una petición, era una advertencia, iba a tener que trabajar duro sobre el terreno. Si algo había aprendido ella en este tiempo es que en este trabajo, nunca se sabía cuando se iba a presentar una emergencia o cuando iban a encontrar alguna pista.

Naruto exhibió una sonrisa amable y negó varias veces con la cabeza.

Siguió haciéndole algunas preguntas más sobre su método de trabajo, su experiencia, sus conocimientos sobre el caso que les ocupaba… Las respuestas de él le parecían aburridas y monótonas. _Definitivamente, este chico no me servirá de mucho. _No parecía tener mucha experiencia y tampoco parecía demasiado brillante. _¿Por qué me habrán mandado a alguien así?_

-Bien, será mejor que empecemos. – Habló Sakura una vez se había quedado más o menos satisfecha con la información que le había dado Naruto. – Tenía pensado empezar de cero totalmente en este caso.

-Vale. - se apresuró Naruto a contestar. - ¿Cuál de todos estos papeles son los informes del caso Ónix? – Pregunto curioso, mirando todos los pilares de informes que Sakura tenía sobre la mesa.

Sakura rió de buena gana.

-Todos estos documentos son de ese caso, Naruto. – El rubio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendido. – Solo llevo ese caso ahora mismo. – Le aclaró, socarrona, aguantándose la risa aún.

Naruto frunció el ceño en su dirección y desvió la mirada hacia la pila más grande de folios que había sobre la mesa, que estaba a la derecha de Sakura.

-Pero… ¿No dijiste que no tenías nada? – Sakura lo miraba sin dejar de mostrar esa media sonrisa.

-Y no hay nada. – Le confirmó la pelirosa. – Pero sí hay muchas especulaciones sin demostrar. Y he decidido no descartar nada hasta que no sepamos algo más de ese delincuente. – Le explicó volviendo a su expresión normal, mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.

-¿Y qué es lo que hay asegurado? – Volvió a preguntar Naruto.

Sakura lo miró extrañada, frunciendo un poco el ceño. No entendía muy bien por qué ese nerviosismo al preguntar, nerviosismo que trataba de ocultar constantemente, por cierto. Trataba de no darle importancia y de no estar estudiando constantemente al nuevo pero, por su profesión, le resultaba imposible. Estudiaba y analizaba a las personas casi por inercia.

Carraspeó un poco antes de contestar, para aclarar la voz.

-Que utiliza el sobrenombre de Ónix. – Contestó Sakura con naturalidad mientras atraía algunos papeles y empezaba a ojearlos.

-¿Sólo eso? – Preguntó con una sonrisa, ganándose una mirada fulminante de su compañera. _¿Qué tiene de bueno no saber absolutamente nada sobre un delincuente al que perseguimos?_

-Solo eso. – Le confirmó de mala gana.

Ella ya sabía que a pesar de haber trabajado mucho, no había obtenido resultados; no hacía falta que un recién llegado sin apenas experiencia se lo recordara. Se dijo mentalmente que había algo en su nuevo ayudante que no le terminaba de encajar pero prefirió dejarlo estar y no sacar conclusiones precipitadas, ya que era su primer día y tal vez estuviera demasiado nervioso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron los días y las semanas. Y el caso Ónix seguía estancado. Habían estado días enteros revisando minuciosamente cada hipótesis, cada delito asignado, cada teoría para estar igual que estaban antes.

Sakura estaba desesperada y bastante enfadada a estas alturas. Creía que revisando el caso desde el principio junto con alguien totalmente ajeno al caso, conseguirían ver algo nuevo; algo que se les hubiera escapado en un principio. Pero nada. Estaban exactamente igual; bueno, peor, ya que habían perdido tiempo en hacer algo que no les había valido la pena.

A las dos semanas de que llegara Naruto, incluso Sakura lo había llevado a varios lugares dónde Ónix había estado; dónde había delinquido. Incluso lo llevó al lugar dónde un miembro de otra organización mafiosa de la ciudad, Akatsuki, había aparecido muerto y cuyo asesinato se le atribuía a Ónix.

Recordó con escepticismo la conversación que mantuvo con Naruto:

_[N/A: Los recuerdos, al igual que los pensamientos, van en cursiva]._

_-¿Crees que Ónix mataría a ese tipo? ¿Por qué lo haría?_

_Naruto le preguntaba aquello totalmente en serio, estaba mirando fijamente el lugar exacto dónde había aparecido el cuerpo de aquél tipo, la silueta dibujada con tiza ya estaba prácticamente desaparecida, aunque nadie habitaba aquella alejada nave industrial. _

_Sakura lo miró fijamente a él. Su pregunta la había descolocado; además de por la extrañeza de ésta, porque la había pillado desprevenida. Se apresuró a contestarle, tratando de fingir que aquella situación que el rubio había provocado era normal._

_-¿Acaso tú no lo crees? – Le contraatacó en un tono afilado y frío. – No conocemos nada de él, Naruto, ¿qué te hace pensar que no lo haría?_

_Realmente, Sakura tampoco estaba muy segura de que aquél asesinato fuera obra de Ónix. No parecía ser su estilo. No porque no creyera que fuera capaz de matar, había herido a gente y se le atribuían otros homicidios, pero aquél asesinato era distinto. Había demasiada crueldad en él. _

_La pelirrosa esperó pacientemente la respuesta de Naruto, más ésta nunca llegó. Simplemente siguió mirando al suelo fijamente, sin decir o hacer nada._

Esa conversación le había resultado demasiado extraña. ¿Por qué un recién llegado al departamento se molestaría en "intentar defender" a un delincuente que es un completo desconocido? Al principio de la llegada de Naruto, ella notó como si algo no encajara en él pero, con el paso de los días, prácticamente lo había podido confirmar. No sabía el qué, no sospechaba de qué se trataba pero sabía que escondía algo. Y ella tendría que averiguarlo.

-Sakura, ¿me estás escuchando? – Preguntó Ino, que miraba a su amiga con el ceño fruncido.

La pelirrosa pareció salir de su ensoñación y la miró. Le estaba fulminando son la mirada mientras se bebía el segundo café de la mañana, sentada en la silla. Por su parte, Sakura estaba sentada en el borde de la ventana y se había encendido un cigarro. Decidió ser sincera, ya que no tenía ni idea de qué le estaba hablando la rubia.

-La verdad es que no, Ino. ¿Qué me decías? – Le preguntó mirándola. Esta vez, si estaba dispuesta a escucharla. Vio como su amiga le daba una mirada enfadada y resopló, desviando la mirada de ella, como diciendo "no tiene remedio". No, no lo tenía.

Ino la miró de nuevo, parecía que le estaba perdonando la vida por el simple hecho de no haberla escuchado. Sakura tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa, mordiéndose el labio para ello.

La rubia se llevó el café a los labios antes de volver a hablar.

-Te estaba contando mi quinta cita con Shikamaru. – Le resumió la rubia de mala gana. – Acabamos en la cama. – Añadió con una sonrisa pícara. Esto le hizo sonreír a la pelirrosa, que negó varias veces con la cabeza.

-En la segunda cita, ya habíais acabado en la cama, Ino. – Le corrigió. Fue el turno de la rubia de sonreír.

-Ya, - reconoció – pero es que se lo ganó. Me llevó al restaurante italiano ese del centro, que es precioso… ¿Cómo se llamaba? – Preguntó pensativa.

-La Bella Italia. – Respondió Sakura, esta vez, mirando por la ventana.

-¡Sí, eso es! Me llevó a La Bella Italia. Y después dimos un romántico paseo. ¿Me vas a decir que no se lo merecía? – Preguntó Ino. Esta vez, Sakura no reprimió una pequeña risa.

-Cada uno hace lo que quiere con su vida. – Contestó ésta sin borrar la sonrisa. Ino asintió.

El silencio solo duró unos instantes; fue interrumpido por Ino de nuevo. Sakura la miraba pero realmente no la escuchaba. Se enfadaría si se diera cuenta de eso. Seguía contándole sobre su quinta cita con Shikamaru pero la pelirrosa tenía la cabeza muy lejos de ese despacho. Afortunadamente para ella, antes de que Ino pudiera descubrir que no la estaba escuchando de nuevo, sonó el teléfono de su despacho, interrumpiendo la conversación.

-¿Quieres que lo coja yo? – Preguntó Ino que acostumbraba a responder las llamadas de la pelirrosa antes de que éstas llegaran a su despacho. Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Inspectora Haruno. – Dijo en cuanto descolgó el auricular.

-Polígono de Las Cruces, a las afueras de Tokio. Nave Industrial 137. Ese es el escondite de Ónix. No hables con nadie y ve sola si quieres descubrir algo. – Antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo, el interlocutor colgó. Era un hombre de voz austera y grave.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura? – Le preguntó Ino al ver la expresión de ésta. Estaba pálida y tensa. Depositó el auricular con más fuerza de la necesaria y se puso la chaqueta.

-¿Sabes dónde está Naruto?

No le dio tiempo a responder porque el rubio entró por la puerta con un café en la mano y unos papeles en la otra. Estaba muy tranquilo, con sus gafas de vista puesta, leyendo los documentos.

-Naruto, acaba de haber un chivatazo. Tienes dos minutos para prepararte. – Le ordenó.

Ino comprendió que eso no formaba parte de su trabajo y se retiró en silencio. Luego hablaría con Sakura. Cerró la puerta del despacho, dejando a una agitada Sakura y a un anonadado Naruto, completamente solos.

-¿Cómo un chivatazo? ¿Qué chivatazo? – A Naruto le temblaba la voz aunque Sakura lo dejó pasar. _Será por el nerviosismo del trabajo sobre el terreno, _pensó.

-Un anónimo acaba de llamar a mi despacho y me ha dado una dirección en el Polígono de Las Cruces. Es uno de los escondites de Ónix. Prepárate, te quiero fuera en dos minutos. Te espero en el coche. – Y salió por la puerta sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Naruto.

El rubio se apresuró a coger la chaqueta, su arma y dejar todo lo inservible sobre la mesa. Se quedó mirando unos instantes su teléfono móvil, dubitativo. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al otro lado del centro de la ciudad, Ónix se encontraba en su apartamento, sentado en el quicio de la ventana mientras se fumaba un cigarro.

Su móvil empezó a sonar, reconoció el número enseguida.

-Dime.

-Haruno tiene tu dirección de la nave del Polígono de las Cruces. Ha habido un chivatazo y me está esperando fuera. Tendrás que ser muy rápido esta vez.

Ónix emitió un gruñido. _Maldita sea._

-Seré rápido. Y ahora, lárgate antes de sospeche. Te llamaré esta noche, Naruto.

Colgó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto se quedó unos instantes mirando su teléfono móvil después de colgar a Ónix. _Es mi amigo, tengo que hacerlo por él. _

La puerta del despacho se abrió con brusquedad:

-Naruto, venga, Sakura te está esperando. ¿Quieres que te eche la bronca del siglo? – le preguntó Ino que había visto como su amiga echaba chispas mientras lo esperaba en el coche.

Naruto salió de su ensoñación y en medio segundo llegó al coche, dónde Sakura le esperaba. Arrancó y fue a toda velocidad.

-¡¿Qué demonios hacías?! ¡¿Por qué has tardado tanto?! – Le gritaba la pelirrosa mientras conducía esquivando a los demás coches.

-Nada, Sakura. – Ésta bufó. _Sí que es torpe… _Pensó inocentemente. ¿Cómo se iba a imaginar que su compañero era un topo de Ónix. - ¿No crees que todo esto puede ser una trampa? – Preguntó el rubio tras unos minutos de silencio en los que se había dedicado a agarrarse al salpicadero para evitar hacerse daño en los movimientos bruscos que hacía.

Naruto estaba asustado, pensaba que esto sería un golpe duro para Ónix. En esa nave había muchas cosas comprometedoras, podía pillarle perfectamente. Y aun así, tendría suerte de que no lo pillara justo cuando estaba sacando las cosas y acabara detenido. Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso.

-Lo sabremos cuando lleguemos. – Dijo Sakura autoritaria, dando por terminada la conversación.

Incluso yendo a toda velocidad, llegaron en media hora a la nave. Sakura actuaba con agilidad y rapidez, mientras Naruto era más torpe y lento. Ambos armas en mano, se acercaron a la puerta metálica y grisácea de la nave. Cada uno a un lado de la puerta.

Sakura le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que iba a entrar pero antes de intentar romper la puerta de una patada, se dio cuenta de algo que no le dio buena espina. La puerta estaba entreabierta. _Tengo un mal presentimiento… _Pensó la pelirrosa.

Aun así, sin pensarlo demasiado, entró a la cabeza, dejando que Naruto entrara en segundo lugar. Avanzaron unos pasos y, al final, antes de que Naruto pudiera reaccionar, Sakura se pasó en seco, bajó el arma y exclamó:

-¡Joder, maldito Ónix! ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan rápido el cabronazo?! – Gritó a pleno pulmón. Estaba furiosa, muy furiosa.

Naruto iba a preguntarle qué demonios pasaba, ya que aún no había notado nada raro pero no hizo falta ya que Sakura se dirigió al interruptor de la luz y le dio un fuerte golpe para que se encendiera. Naruto lo entendió todo. _No puedo creer que le haya dado tiempo. _En esa nave no había absolutamente nada; Ónix se lo había llevado todo. Estaba seguro que no le daría tiempo y, sin darse cuenta, exhibió una media sonrisa de complicidad. _Qué cabronazo, _pensó.

No se dio cuenta que Sakura había dejado de maldecir y lo miraba escéptica. Su actitud era demasiado sospechosa. _¿Sonríe? ¿Por qué demonios sonríe? Es todo demasiado raro… _

Naruto comenzó a moverse por la nave y se paró en un lugar concreto, mirando fijamente al suelo. Sacó unos guantes del bolsillo y cogió lo que parecía una tarjeta. Se la enseñó a Sakura y ésta, dejando sus sospechas a un lado, se colocó unos guantes que traía guardados en los bolsillos y cogió la tarjeta. En ésta decía: _"Para Sakura"._

Sintió cierto nerviosismo pero sobre todo, curiosidad por saber que pondría. La abrió con rapidez y cuidado, tratando de no estropear el papel por si había huellas en él…_ Aunque lo dudo._ Lo desdobló y leyó la inscripción de puño y letra de Ónix:

_Lo siento, princesa, otra vez será. _

Sakura se sintió arder, ese estúpido delincuente se atrevía a vacilarla después de todo. Sintió la tentación de de arrugar la tarjeta hasta hacerla añicos pero se resistió. La guardó en una bolsita de plástico que Naruto ya había preparado y la etiquetó.

-Llama a Laboratorio, que vengan para acá los agentes de campos y analicen todo esto centímetro a centímetro, ¿entendido? – Le ordenó a Naruto. Éste asintió.

Sakura sintió que le sobrepasaba la situación así que miró una vez más la enorme nave totalmente vacía y se salió a tomar aire fresco, dando un fuerte golpe en la puerta metálica para abrirla y, por lo tanto, creando un gran estruendo que produjo eco en todo el lugar.

Naruto se quedó dentro y, antes de hacer la llamada que Sakura le había pedido, miró la bolsita de plástico que contenía la tarjeta y sonrió de nuevo para sí mismo. _Sasuke… Eres un capullo._

Sakura se encendió un cigarro y trató de divagar, de atar cabos. Estaba demasiado furiosa coo para lo que pensaba tuviera sentido pero, después de tantas investigaciones, había aprendido a enfriar su mente y pensar con claridad aunque la situación fuera límite. Como lo era aquella.

Cada vez que tenía una nueva pista, él se adelantaba, por muy rápida que fuera ella. ¿Cómo había sabido que se dirigía hacia allí? ¿Y si fue el propio Ónix el que llamó para burlarse de ella? O mejor aún… ¿Y si hay un infiltrado en comisaría? Aquella voz le dijo "No hables con nadie y ve sola si quieres descubrir algo"…

Vio a Naruto salir por la puerta de la nave, ajeno a que ella lo estaba observando. Y de pronto, lo entendió todo.

_Naruto es el infiltrado. _

.

.

.

¡Aquí lo dejo, peques! Espero que os guste. Como veis, la estoy haciendo rapidita esta historia, aunque aún queda mucho por hacer. Siento haberos hecho esperar, estuve de vacaciones.

Reviews:

-SArabi-chan: Hahaha ¡Hola, encanto! :3 Muchas gracias, espero que te guste. Siento haber tardado tanto, estuve de vacaciones y no me dio tiempo a actualizar antes :( Pronto sabremos mucho más de nuestro Sasuke *-* ¡Un besazo!

-Dana: Hola ^^ Muchas gracias, siento haber tardado, un beso, espero que te guste.

-Hiyoko-sama: Hooooola, mil gracias :3 Exacto, es exactamente así. Aquí ya hemos tenido el primer desencuentro pero esta historia va a dar mucho juego, lo prometo :3 Ya he desvelado lo de Naruto, es muy pronto, pero es crucial para los demás capítulos :) Muchas gracias de nuevo, disfruta ^^

-Freya no uta: Hola de nuevo *-* Mil gracias por pasarte por este también Hahaha Prometo actualizar muy pronto (¿Merece la pena? Ya está actualizado *-*) Un beso!

-Melisa: Hooooola, mil gracias. Eso espero, que os guste :3 Disfruta! ^^

Bueno, chicos, sé que he desvelado muy, muy pronto lo de naruto y tal (supongo que lo sospechabais) pero es que es crucial para continuar la historia de la manera que quiero. En el próximo cap, habrá un fuerte enfrentamiento entre Sakura y Naruto y parte (muy poquito, creo) del primer encuentro SasuSaku. No me abandonéis, porfa. Espero que os guste y disculpad el retraso de nuevo, no pude actualizar antes pro las vacaciones :(

¡Dejen reviews si les interesa la conti! Mil besos, cuídense.

**~NekooUchiha~**


	3. Chapter 3

L**OS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.**

¡Bueeenas, peques!

Actualizo muy prontito hoy porque ya tenía pensado esta parte de la historia ^^

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Naruto es el infiltr_ado.

Tuvo que contenerse para dar un grito en medio de aquél Polígono. Ese torpe, estúpido e inexperto policía no podía ser el cómplice de Ónix. _A no ser, que esa estupidez forme parte de su papel para despistar._

Lo observaba desde lejos, Naruto seguía dentro del terreno de la nave 137; ella estaba fuera de las rejas que lo rodeaba todo, incluida la nave en sí, con un cigarro encendido. Veía como parecía haberse relajado totalmente tras asegurarse, una vez más, que no había nada ni nadie dentro de esa nave. _Lo normal sería que el nerviosismo le entrara ahora._

Los chicos de laboratorio poco a poco, comenzaron a llegar, lo que distrajo la atención de Sakura.

-Buenos días, Sakura. ¿No ha habido suerte? – Sai, el jefe de Laboratorio, se había parado enfrente de ella, con esa sonrisa cínica y falsa que siempre solía mostrar.

Ella no se molestó en devolvérsela y, mientras observaba como los demás compañeros iban ajustándose sus equipos y entrando a la nave, le contestó.

-Buenos días, Sai. No, no ha habido suerte. – Le confirmó. Chasqueó la lengua, furiosa.

-Bueno, tal vez esta vez sí que consigamos algo. Se habrá largado de aquí con mucha prisa. Sería imposible que no se hubiera dejado nada. – Comentó Sai, mirando hacia la enorme nave de puerta metálica y grisácea.

-Lo dudo, Sai. Si fuera olvidadizo o descuidado, ya estaría entre rejas. Se ha visto en situaciones peores, te lo aseguro. – Pronunció Sakura, conteniendo la ira.

Sai volvió a mostrarle esa sonrisa falsa y se despidió con un gesto. Se adentró en la nave, perdiéndose de la mirada de Sakura, dispuesto a hacer su trabajo que, de nuevo, no daría sus frutos.

Sakura volvió en sí cuando Sai se hubo metido totalmente en la nave. Empezó a buscar a Naruto por todos lados, ahora que ella tenía ciertas sospechas sobre él, no podía perderlo de vista.

_¿Dónde demonios está?, _pensaba una y otra vez mientras miraba y caminaba en todas direcciones. _Tsk, maldito traidor. _

Se paró en seco al volver una de las esquinas del enredado polígono de Las Cruces y encontrárselo demasiado cerca. Vio como Naruto miró varias veces en todas direcciones, como asegurándose que no había nadie por allí. Sakura fue lo suficientemente rápida para esconderse detrás de la esquina por la que había venido antes de que éste lo viera. Así, el rubio, confiado, sacó su teléfono móvil; uno que Sakura nunca le había visto, por cierto, e hizo una llamada.

Hablaba muy bajito, con frases cortas y precisas. Todo rastro de nerviosismo y torpeza había desaparecido; lo que hizo que Sakura reforzara su teoría de que ese chico solo se había estado marcando un papel con ella.

La pelirrosa se exasperó. Desde su posición, no conseguía oír nada, solo murmullos y susurros del rubio. Se asomó por la esquina, confiando en que Naruto no estuviera pendiente de esa esquina. Tuvo suerte, Naruto le había dado la espalda y miraba hacia el final de la calle, dónde se veían algunos de los compañeros de Laboratorio trabajando.

Avanzó unos pasos, sigilosa. Se llevó una mano a su arma, si Naruto estaba hablando con quién ella pensaba y la descubría ahí, no tendría dónde esconderse y tampoco sabía qué locura podría hacerle. Y una cosa tenía asegurada: ella se adelantaría. Apretó el arma con fuerza, estaba nerviosa; era la primera vez que sospechaba que había un infiltrado en el departamento, aunque éste no fuera más que un recién llegado. Tenía miedo, nunca se había enfrentado a un compañero y no sabía cómo podía acabar aquello.

-Están todos los de Laboratorio aquí… Ya, ya sé que lo has sacado todo pero… Ya, ya, pero ha sido todo demasiado rápido. ¿Estás seguro de que no encontrarán nada?... –Hizo una pausa, escuchando lo que la otra persona le decía. Sakura ya había oído bastante, sabía perfectamente con quién estaba hablando; así que, de nuevo sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, retrocedió, dispuesta a hacer como si acabara de llegar y no hubiera escuchado nada. - Ya, vale. Sí, hablamos luego. Adiós. – Finalizó el infiltrado, para después colgar.

_Tsk, maldito hijo de puta._

Sakura dio un par de pasos una vez había colgado Naruto, haciéndose la distraída y armando el suficiente jaleo como para que el rubio se diera la vuelta y la viera. Así lo hizo. Se tensó al momento, esperaba no haberse descubierto.

-Ah, Naruto, estás aquí. – Comenzó la pelirrosa como si tal cosa.

-Sí, estaba… - No sabía muy bien como terminar la frase. – Inspeccionando el terreno, – dijo de pronto, demasiado rápido y atropelladamente como para que estuviera diciendo la verdad – como no tengo mucha experiencia… - Finalizó con una media sonrisa forzada.

Sakura hizo un amago de sonrisa y lo dejó pasar, aunque lo único de lo que tenía ganas era de desenfundar su arma y hacerle hablar de una vez. _Capullo._

-Ya. Bueno, si no estás ocupado, he pensado que podemos volver ya al departamento. Hay que hacer un informe de todo esto y, además, supongo que informarías a Laboratorio del chivatazo a mi despacho, ¿no? – Éste asintió. – Bien, pues iremos a ver cómo va la cosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura llevaba cinco días observando a Naruto de cerca. Era disimulada pero no lo perdía de vista ni un instante. Al no tener pruebas ni poder demostrar absolutamente nada sobre el nuevo, no comentó a nadie lo que había oído ni lo que sospechaba. Quién sabe la que se podría armar si hiciera una acusación tan grave a un compañero que encima era de un departamento con más peso que el suyo propio.

En esos días, también habían llegado los resultados de Laboratorio, tanto de la llamada telefónica como de la nave. Lo que ya se esperaba: nada. Absolutamente nada. Era increíble lo rápido y astuto que podía ser ese cabrón.

Suspiró profundamente y se estiró sobre su viejo sillón del despacho. _Necesito unas vacaciones. _Recién ahora se daba cuenta de que Ino tenía razón cuando le daba todas aquellas charlas que ella tanto odiaba. Sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Suspiró de nuevo. _Al menos, cinco minutos de relax. _Pero tampoco fue posible, Ino y Naruto entraron en su despacho con una delicadeza nula. Eso le cabreó, últimamente estaba muy irritable.

-… Genial, podríamos hacer eso, aunque habría que buscarle una pareja a nuestra Sakura. – Comentaba Ino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras dejaba un café delante de Sakura y se sentaba en una de las sillas, ignorándola completamente.

Naruto la seguía con una amplia sonrisa y la imitó, sentándose en la otra silla. Traía las gafas de vista puestas, un café en una mano y unos papeles en la otra. También la ignoró.

-Sería lo suyo, aunque… - Dejó la frase incompleta pero hizo un gesto señalando a Sakura.

Ino ladeó un poco la cabeza y un instante después, entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir.

-¡Qué va, hombre! Sakura no tendrá ningún problema en que le busquemos una cita para esa noche, ¿verdad? – Preguntó mirando a la pelirrosa. Parecía más una amenaza divertida que una pregunta. Ésta se limitó a enarcar una ceja a modo de respuesta.

-¿Qué noche? – Preguntó sin demasiado interés.

-Hemos pensado en ir a cenar y a bailar una noche de éstas. Yo iré con Shika y Naruto con Hinata, ¿me ha dicho que la conoces, no? – Preguntó de nuevo, dirigiéndose a Sakura. Ésta asintió.

-Era mi amiga en la facultad, aunque hace ya mucho que no sé nada de ella.- _Algo normal si ha acabado con unos delincuentes, _pensó con furia.

Recordó el momento en el que Naruto le comentó que tenía novia y que era Hinata Hyuuga. Sakura consiguió disimular su sorpresa, aunque con poco éxito. _¿Hinata también estará enterada de los chanchullos de Naruto con Ónix? Es más,_ _¿tendría ella algo que ver? _

Sakura volvió al presente y observó a Naruto, sin escuchar nada de la banal conversación que mantenía con Ino.

Ese chico, en el fondo, le inspiraba ternura. No parecía del tipo de gente que se metía en esa clase de asuntos tan turbios. Aunque lo era; estaba metido hasta el cuello. Y ella haría que hablara. _Ya lo creo que sí._ Le había tomado cierto cariño en el tiempo que había estado en comisaría y, a pesar de que había algo de él que no le encajaba desde un principio, lo dejó pasar. Hasta que la evidencia era demasiado fuerte para ser ignorada.

Apretó con fuerza la taza de café, furiosa. Ojala Naruto nunca hubiera llegado tan lejos. Ella no quería delatarlo, le tenía cariño de verdad, pero era su trabajo. Concretamente, era el caso que la traía de cabeza desde hacía ya casi tres meses.

Suspiró y se pasó una mano por la frente y el pelo, tratando de aclararse. Siguió siendo ignorada por ambos, que estaban charlando tranquilamente.

De pronto, Naruto interrumpió su conversación y la miró directamente.

-Por cierto, Sakura, - la llamó mientras le extendía un sobre grande y marrón que traía junto a los otros papeles – han llegado los resultados del Laboratorio de mi departamento. ¿Lo adivinas? – Le preguntó a Sakura con una sonrisa inocente y burlesca al mismo tiempo.

-¿Nada? – Preguntó ésta de un mal humor notable.

-Nada. – le confirmó sin borrar esa extraña sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese mismo día, por la tarde, Sakura recibió un nuevo sobre que Ino se había encargado de dejar encima de su mesa. Estaba a nombre de Naruto Uzumaki y no tenía nada más que identificara de quién provenía.

Se quedó unos minutos mirándolo fijamente, mientras ella estaba sentada en su sillón. SE planteó mil veces abrirlo y ver de quién era. Se le ocurrieron mil formas de abrirlo y de volver a cerrarlo sin que nadie lo notara pero, _¿y si Naruto no es tan torpe e inocente y la descubre? _Era demasiado arriesgado. Si Naruto la descubría, huiría con la ayuda de Ónix y volvería a estar en el punto de partida. No, estaba más cerca que nunca de descubrirlo todo, solo tenía que esperar a que Naruto cometiera un error más. _Además, no creo que Ónix fuera tan idiota de mandarle este sobre a mi despacho, cuando puede quedar con él en cualquier parte o simplemente llamarlo por teléfono. _

Finalmente, desistió y se levantó bruscamente para buscar a Naruto. Se lo daría y acabaría con esta historia.

Por el camino, se encontró con Ino, que volvía a su mesa despreocupada.

-Ino, ¿has visto a Naruto?

La rubia ladeó un poco la cabeza en su dirección y arrugó el ceño, extrañada.

-¿Naruto? – Le preguntó. Sakura asintió. – Se acaba de ir. – Sakura se quedó pálida. _Mierda, le he dado demasiada ventaja. _– Me dijo que tú le habías dado permiso porque tenía algo importante que hacer hoy. – Sakura cambió su expresión por una de furia y terminó por arrugar el sobre que le había llegado a Naruto.

_Ha esperado a que me distrajera para largarse. No es tan imbécil como pensaba. _

-¿Pasa algo, Sakura? – Insistió, al ver la expresión de su amiga.

-Nada, pero yo también tengo algo que hacer. Te dejo esto para que se lo des tú a Naruto. Nos vemos mañana, ¿vale? – Se despidió atropelladamente mientras tiraba el sobre encima de la mesa de Ino y se ponía la chaqueta, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Va-vale… Adiós. – Se despidió la rubia pero Sakura no llegó a oírla. O al menos, fingió no oírla.

Nada más llegar a la puerta, vio como Naruto arrancaba su coche, se dirigió al suyo todo lo rápido que pudo y arrancó.

Salió del aparcamiento a una velocidad normal, sin perder de vista el viejo coche de "su compañero", tratando de no llamar la atención. Lo siguió a una distancia prudencial, dejando varios coches entre ellos. Esa lección la tenía muy bien aprendida. Además, hoy tenía que ser aún más discreta, ya que el sujeto la conocía a ella y también a su coche.

Lo siguió durante unos minutos, estaba tensa y se le notaba en todo el cuerpo. Pero lo que más sentía era rabia, Naruto había estado a punto de jugársela de nuevo. El rubio conducía sorprendentemente tranquilo, sin ninguna prisa; lo que descolocó un poco a Haruno. Tras un tiempo conduciendo por las calles más transitadas de Tokio, se desvió hasta una calle un poco más tranquila y aparcó. Ella hizo lo propio uno instantes después.

Observó el panorama que había. Estaba anocheciendo, casi no se veía nada ya. Era una calle poco ruidosa y transitada, al contrario que el centro de Tokio, por dónde habían venido. Parecía una zona residencial normal y corriente, con casitas pequeñas, acogedoras y todas iguales, como copias. Vio como Naruto se bajaba del coche y se dirigía hacia una de las pequeñas casitas. Sakura sentía que se le saldría el corazón por la boca de lo desbocado que estaba. Aunque toda esta adrenalina se disipó cuando observó quién esperaba a Naruto en la puerta de aquella casita. _Hinata._

_Maldita sea. _Echó la cabeza hacia delante hasta darse un golpe con el volante en la frente. _Tal vez, este idiota solo se olvidó de decirme que saldría antes pero no va a ver a Ónix. _

Se encendió un cigarro, tratando de relajarse pero no le dio lugar a terminar de fumar cuando vio con sorpresa, como Naruto, con expresión seria y sombría, se montaba en el coche y arrancaba de nuevo. Dejó pasar unos instantes para que la situación no fuera demasiado obvia y lo imitó.

Esta vez, la llevó a un lugar más interesante: una zona de casas viejas y casi en ruinas a las afueras de la ciudad. Era un barrio marginal, dónde solo vivían drogadictos y delincuentes de poca monta, Sakura se la conocía demasiado bien. Algo más animada, observó como Naruto se metió en una de los viejos y pequeños apartamentos. Aunque no parecía haber nadie más allí dentro, algo le decía que ese era su momento.

Se acercó a la casa y la rodeó, buscando una ventana o un recoveco por el que meterse. Al final, encontró una ventana con la puerta rota. Se metió por ella y vio como el interior de la casa era igualmente viejo y bastante sucio. _Con todo lo que ha robado, ya podría buscarse otro sitio menos repugnante, _pensó Sakura con asco.

Sintió la voz de Naruto, todo en la casa estaba oscuro excepto la especie de salón dónde se encontraba el rubio. Avanzó despacio, escuchando:

-Estoy aquí, Ónix, ¿dónde estás tú? – Hizo una pausa. - ¡¿Qué no puedes venir?! ¡Podrías habérmelo dicho antes! ¡Sabes que estoy muy expuesto con Haruno y podría sospechar en cualquier momento! – Sakura sonrió irónicamente tras la puerta. _Si tú supieras…_

De pronto, Sakura se dio cuenta de algo, esa casa no era una guarida cualquiera. Y esa habitación no era como las demás. Estaba llena de armas por todas partes. SE acercó a una de las paredes, sorprendida por la gran cantidad que había. Se puso una pareja de guantes que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo y acarició una con suavidad.

De pronto, sintió una ira casi incontenible. Naruto se había estado burlando de ella todo ese tiempo. No solo Ónix la había estado eludiendo como si tal cosa sino que ese perro lo había estado ayudando desde dentro. Apretó la mandíbula y cogió el arma de fuego, descolgándola de la pared. Una idea cruzó su mente: _Puede que hoy no vea a Ónix, pero Naruto hablará sí o sí._

-¡Muy bien! – Exclamó Naruto, claramente enfadado. – Pues, nos vemos mañana. – Dijo ya más calmado.

Colgó el teléfono y lo guardó en el bolsillo, dispuesto a marcharse.

_Ahora o nunca. _

Sakura salió de la habitación y vio a Naruto de espaldas a ella, cerca de la puerta de salida.

-¿Tienes mucha prisa? – Le preguntó en un tono afilado e irónico, mientras el apuntaba con una de las armas de Ónix.

Naruto tragó saliva con fuerza y, tras unos instantes de divagación, se dio la vuelta y enfrentó a Sakura. _Joder. _

SE miraban fijamente, Naruto con miedo, Sakura con rabia.

-Bien, Naruto, vamos a hacer las cosas sencillas: deja tu arma en el suelo, siéntate ahí y cuéntamelo todo.

Naruto tragó saliva de nuevo e hizo lo que le pidió pero no habló, se limitó a mirarla fijamente, con una mezcla de sentimientos en la mirada que Sakura no supo descifrar. Sakura colocó una silla enfrente de él, dejando una vieja mesa de madera entre medio de ellos dónde descansó el arma, aunque sin dejar de sujetarla.

-¿Vienes sola? – Sakura sonrió ligeramente. No había ido allí para mantener una conversación cordial. – Vete, Ónix podría llegar en cualquier momento.

Sakura dejó escapar una carcajada irónica. _Supongo que tenía que intentarlo._

-¿En serio? – Le preguntó la pelirrosa con sarcasmo. – Vaya, me había parecido escuchar que Ónix no podía venir hoy.

Naruto aguantó la respiración, sentía como si esas palabras le hubieran sacado el aire de un puñetazo. _Lo sabe todo._

-En serio, Naruto, me has sorprendido: Has actuado con una torpeza indigna de un cómplice de alguien como Ónix. – De nuevo, Naruto sintió esa horrible sensación de que lo dejaba sin aire. – Dime: ¿Ónix te compró una vez que sabía que trabajarías conmigo o él te llevó hasta mí?

Sakura estaba impaciente y Naruto seguía sin contestar. Pensó que tendría que utilizar métodos menos ortodoxos con su compañero. Sonrió macabramente y quitó el seguro a la pistola, haciendo que Naruto se tensara.

-No dispararás. – Comenzó Naruto. – Si lo haces, te descubrirán.

Sakura volvió a dejar escapar una carcajada macabra para después volver a mirarlo sin borrar esa siniestra sonrisa.

-¿En serio? Fíjate bien en la situación, Naruto. – Calló unos instantes mientras Naruto la observaba. Disfrutó un poco viendo como al rubio se le desencajaba el rostro al comprender lo que quería decir. – Estamos en uno de los escondites, almacenes, o como lo llaméis de Ónix. Yo llego guantes, con lo que no he dejado huellas y sujeto en mi mano una de las armas de ese cabronazo. Dime, ¿qué puede relacionar a una respetable Inspectora de Tokio con el asesinato de su pobre y torpe ayudante? – Se hizo el silencio. Se podía escuchar como naruto chasqueaba los dientes fuertemente. _Maldita sea. _– Dime, Naruto, - habló Sakura mientras se echaba en el respaldo de la vieja silla - ¿qué prefieres que ponga en el informe sobre tu muerte: qué eras una asquerosa rata que trabajaba para ese Ónix o qué tú solito descubriste uno de sus escondites y él te mató? – Le preguntó con malicia. – Pero, venga, dímelo; tienes suerte, ¿sabes? No todo el mundo puede escoger lo que se dirá de él después de morir. – Sonrió ampliamente de nuevo, provocando un escalofrío que recorrió la espina dorsal de Naruto.

-Está bien. – Se rindió. Cogió aire antes de hablar. – Ónix y yo planeamos todo esto. Yo no trabajo con él pero es amigo mío. – Sakura enarcó una ceja.

-Para no trabajar con él, le has hecho mucho trabajo sucio. – Apuntilló. – Sigue.

-El detective que tenía que venir como tu ayudante murió la noche de antes de mi llegada al departamento.

-¿Cómo qué murió? ¿Lo matasteis? – Preguntó arrugando el ceño y apretó el arma con fiereza. Naruto se asustó y miró fijamente el arma de la pelirrosa, como si ésta se fuera a disparar sola.

-No, no. – Se apresuró a contestar. – Fue asesinado pero no por nosotros. Ese detective que te iban a mandar estaba metido hasta el cuello en asuntos de narcotráfico, Sakura. Era un corrupto; solo fue un ajuste de cuentas. – Sakura lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, al igual que Naruto a ella. Su experiencia le decía que estaba diciendo la verdad. No había nada que denotara que estaba mintiendo pero aún así…

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – Esa pregunta descolocó a Naruto, que no terminó de entenderla. – Puede que Ónix lo matara y te contara esa historia de corrupción y drogas y a ti, ¿no? – Naruto se apresuró a negar varias veces con la cabeza, levantando las manos.

-No, él no haría eso. Es mi amigo. – Dijo con determinación. – Nunca me metería en un lío tan grave. – Sakura enarcó una ceja y desvió la mirada a su derecha, con una vaga sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios. _Esto ya es muy grave. _Pero no dijo nada. Prefirió dejar que se siguiera explicando. – Ónix se enteró de ese asesinato cuando estaba justamente por este barrio marginal, los autores viven aquí; - aclaró – y, entonces, me llamó y lo organizamos todo. Se deshizo del cuerpo y me hice pasar por él.

Eso sorprendió en cierta manera a Sakura. Una cosa era que Ónix hubiera comprado a cualquier chupatintas de una comisaría cualquiera y otra muy distinta era ese metódico plan en tan solo una noche. ¿Cómo pudieron engañar a todos?

-No fue fácil, - siguió Naruto – pero como tú bien sabes, Ónix es muy astuto e inteligente. – Sakura chasqueó la lengua, oír hablar de ese delincuente hacía que se enfureciera más aún.

-¿Hinata lo sabe? – Preguntó la pelirrosa de pronto. No sabía por qué su vieja amiga se le vino a le mente en esos momentos. Naruto asintió tímidamente y, por primera vez desde que empezaron esa "conversación", parecía realmente avergonzado. No fue capaz de mirarla mientras le contestaba. Se imaginó que la historia de Hinata y él sería una llena de sentimentalismos en la que ella había acabado allí por error.

Sakura dio por buena la explicación de Naruto pero aún había una cuestión más importante: _Ónix._

-¿Quién es Ónix, Naruto? – La expresión de éste cambió completamente. Se puso pálido y se le desencajó el rostro. Sakura se imaginó cuál sería su respuesta.

-No te lo puedo decir, Sakura. – _Tsk. Mierda._

Golpeó la mesa con furia con su mano libre y volvió a hacerle la misma pregunta pero con más dureza.

-Lo siento. – Dijo Naruto, negando con la cabeza.

La pelirrosa sabía que naruto no hablaría, estaba demasiado vinculado a ese Ónix y, a pesar de esa confesión, no tenía pruebas para detenerlo, pues nada estaba grabado. Y Naruto no confesaría, está claro.

Se sintió inútil y disparó a un lado de Naruto, ante la atónita mirada de éste, a modo de advertencia. Pero nada. Naruto no cedía y ella, por más que quisiera la verdad, no estaba dispuesta a hacerle daño.

Suspiró y se levantó de un salto. _Demasiadas emociones por hoy. _Dejó el arma en el suelo y se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes dirigirse a Naruto una vez más:

-No te quiero volver a ver nunca más; si pisas el departamento, te arrepentirás. – Le amenazó con una voz gélida, parecía de ultratumba. – Mañana a primera hora quiero tu carta de dimisión en mi despacho. Envíala y pon cualquier excusa pero no vuelvas. – Hizo una pequeña pausa. – Y dile a ese Ónix que se mantenga alerta porque le terminaré dando caza.

SE largó dando un sonoro portazo que hizo que Naruto diera un respingo en su silla. Cuando se vio solo, comprendió que era el final de su aventura, se llevó las manos a la cara y respiró con normalidad; hasta ahora parecía haber aguantado la respiración.

Cogió su teléfono móvil y lo llamó:

-Ónix, ha estado aquí. Lo sabe todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una exhausta Sakura cruzaba la puerta de su céntrico apartamento en Tokio. Se quitó su chaqueta de cuero negro y la depositó en el perchero de la entrada. Fue directa a servirse un vaso de whisky. _Hoy lo necesito. _Pero algo andaba mal. La botella de whisky estaba en la encimera de la cocina, concretamente en la barra americana que separaba la cocina de la sala de estar. Se paró en seco. _Yo no dejé eso ahí._

-Bienvenida a casa, princesa.

.

.

.

¡Aquí lo dejo, peques!

Como pueden ver, este cap me salió muy largo o.o No creo que los otros me salgan así pero haré una excepción con este.

Actualizo rápido, no sé cuando volveré a hacerlo pero como este fic era el que llevaba más atrasadillo… Jejeje Bueno, muuuuchas gracias a todos por los apoyos. Espero que os guste ^.^

Reviews:

-Melisa: Hahahahaha Sí, lo he puesto un poco así al pobre aunque su papel será crucial en esta historia :3 Espero que te guste, mil gracias! ^^

-JanetUchiha: Ay, muchas gracias, encanto. Espero que te guste este también y te deje intrigadilla. Un beso!

-Tsukichan: Muuuchas gracias, aquí tienes la conti (muy pronto esta vez -.-) Un beso!

-InesUchiha: Sí, es un poco torpe en este fic pero todo a su tiempo hahahah Actualizo a la nada como puedes ver, no sé si será así siempre -.- Un beso, disfruta!

Bueno, chicas, creo que voy a seguir actualizando. Sinceramente, la idea que yo tenía para este fic llegaba hasta aquí porque, como dije en el primer capítulo, esto era de prueba. Veo que está gustando a algunas personas y eso y por lo tanto, voy a seguir. A ver qué se me ocurre hahahaha ^^

¡Dejen sus opiniones!

Mil gracias, cuídense.

**~NekooUchiha~**


	4. Chapter 4

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.**

¡Bueeeeeeeeeenas, peques!

Espero que os siga gustando esta historia. Aquí os dejo, el capítulo 4 :3

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Bienvenida a casa, princesa.

Sakura tragó duro al escuchar esa voz masculina que provenía del fondo del salón. Durante unos instantes, se maldijo a sí misma por haber dejado su arma junto con su chaqueta en el perchero de la entrada; pero, ¿quién iba a imaginar que un desconocido la estaría esperando en su casa como si nada? Se sintió incapaz de despegar la mirada de la botella de whisky que estaba destapada junto a un vaso lleno del líquido en la barra americana de la cocina.

Presuponiendo que ese vaso era para ella, avanzó intentando no tambalearse hasta la barra. Lo consiguió, consiguió controlar sus emociones. Cogió el vaso y se lo llevó a los labios, mientras se daba la vuelta, apoyándose en la barra. Se sujetó a ésta con la mano libre, temiendo caerse en un momento de debilidad. Había estado en muchas situaciones perversas, le habían amenazado de muerte en alguna que otra ocasión, tenía anécdotas para contar que erizarían el vello a cualquiera; pero aquello era distinto. Jamás se había tenido que enfrentar a nadie de vacío y, además, en su propia casa. Aún no había mirado al intruso aunque no le hacía falta hacerlo para saber quién era.

La voz de aquél sujeto le había erizado la piel, era profunda, ronca y algo rasgada. Tenía una voz intensa. Bebió un trago del whisky y miró el líquido fijamente, como si estuviera sola. Aquella voz volvió a hablar:

-Un día duro, ¿no? Supuse que lo necesitarías. – Ese sujeto utilizaba un tono jocoso con ella, como si se estuviera burlando. Sintió una ira casi incontrolable aunque el desconcierto que sentía sobrepasaba todo lo demás. – Me has dado un duro golpe hoy, ¿sabes? No contaba con que descubrieras a Naruto tan pronto, me estaba siendo muy útil. – Hizo una pequeña pausa para beber del vaso de whisky que él mismo se había servido. – Un buen whisky, sin duda. – Pronunció burlesco mientras miraba el vaso. Sakura aún no lo había mirado. – Aunque, ¿sabes que hubiera sido un golpe casi irreparable? – Continuó pero no esperó a que la joven Haruno contestara. – Que hubieras descubierto ese almacén del Polígono de las Cruces. Había demasiadas cosas ahí. – Ónix soltó una pequeña risotada carente de humor. Sonó vacía. Como si la estuviera amenazando. Realmente, eso estaba haciendo, ¿no?

Sakura se atrevió a mirarlo por primera vez y lo que vio, le sorprendió. Ónix, al contrario de lo que ella había supuesto, estaba a cara descubierta y, aparentemente desarmado. Lo único que tenía a la vista era el vaso de whisky. Era un tipo joven, como mucho le pasaría tres o cuatro años en edad; alto y fuerte, de espaldas anchas y músculos marcados aunque tampoco demasiado; lo justo. Era muy guapo, con el pelo algo largo y color azabache recogido en una coleta mal hecha; la piel era nívea y blanca, tanto como la suya propia y tenía unos ojos negros y profundos como una noche sin luna. Parecían dos pozos negros; su mirada era intensa, como si la traspasara, parecía desnudarla con solo mirarla. Tenía los labios finos y rosados. No era alguien que pasara desapercibido a simple vista. Vestía muy normal: con unos pantalones oscuros, una camiseta básica azul marino y una chaqueta fina de cuero encima. El único complemento era una chapa de acero que llevaba colgada al cuello. Se preguntó mentalmente si ese colgante tendría algún significado. Rápidamente, desterró ese pensamiento, no era el momento de estupideces. Tenía a ese asesino delante, a cara descubierta, en su casa. No daba crédito.

-¿Has venido a matarme, Ónix? – Sakura no demostró miedo en su pregunta, sino más bien, indiferencia, como si le estuviera preguntando qué hora es o algún otro tema sin importancia.

Removió un poco el whisky, haciendo que sonara un pequeño tintineo al golpear el hielo en el cristal.

Ónix sonrió abiertamente ante la pregunta de Sakura.

-¿Siempre eres tan directa? – Preguntó de vuelta, ignorando la pregunta de la pelirrosa. Ésta se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. En esos minutos, se había relajado hasta tal punto que parecía haberse olvidado de que estaba tratando con un peligroso delincuente. – Sí, sí que lo eres. – Continuó Sasuke. – Como cuando acorralaste a Naruto hace un rato. El pobre estaba muy alterado. Lo asustaste bastante, ¿sabes? – Pronunció con una afilada ironía.

-Eso era lo que pretendía. – Contestó Sakura con una amplia y afilada sonrisa. El azabache soltó una pequeña risita.

El silencio reinó durante unos instantes. Era tenso e incómodo aunque el azabache parecía de lo más tranquilo en esa situación. Al contrario que él, Sakura no estaba cómoda, se sentía acorralada pero tampoco se permitía el lujo de demostrarlo. Mantener la cabeza fría en ese tipo de situaciones era lo mejor que podía hacer. Su experiencia así se lo decía sino, no habría llegado tan lejos como profesional. Volvió a dar un sorbo a su vaso, mostrando la indiferencia y la frialdad que no sentía en esos momentos.

-Si has venido a matarme, no tienes por qué dar tantos rodeos, Ónix. – Lo miraba fijamente, escudriñando cada gesto de él. Su voz sonaba sin sentimiento alguno pero en el fondo se sentía tan contrariada que, aunque tuviera la oportunidad de explicarse cómo se sentía, no podría.

El azabache le correspondió con una mirada de la misma intensidad. Tras unos instantes tensos, una leve y desconcertante sonrisa asomó en las comisuras de Ónix.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

Ahora fue el turno de reír de Sakura. Soltó una carcajada estrepitosa, casi histérica pero carente de humor, totalmente vacía de sentimientos, como todos sus actos.

-¿Qué harías aquí si no? ¿Una visita de cortesía por el plantón del Polígono de las Cruces, quizás? – Preguntó con una afilada ironía. Esta situación le parecía tan surrealista que no sabía ni cómo actuar. Se decía a sí misma que tenía que mantener la cabeza fría para controlar la situación. Pero, ¿cómo va a controlar algo tan irreal como lo que le estaba pasando?

Sino fuera porque el sabor del whisky que estaba tomando era demasiado fuerte y le quemaba al bajar por su garganta, pensaría que todo aquello era una pesadilla o una mala pasada de su mente.

Mientras hablaba, Sakura fue andando por la habitación, dando pasos firmes hasta llegar a sentarse en su sofá, quedando al lado de Ónix que permanecía de pie, al lado de dicho sofá. Puede que ese tipo fuera a matarla pero, dado que ella no tendría nada que hacer en un cuerpo a cuerpo y el nefasto día que estaba teniendo, se sentía agotada. Miró el whisky fijamente de nuevo, esta vez con el ceño fruncido. _¿Habrá envenenado el whisky?, _se preguntó mentalmente.

Oyó una pequeña risita a su derecha seguida de unos pasos firmes. Ónix se estaba acercando a ella.

-No te he echado nada en el whisky. – Respondió Sasuke a una pregunta que ella no había formulado. _¿Lo he dicho en voz alta? _Miró a Sasuke, con una ceja alzada. Tenía una expresión jocosa en el rostro, parecía divertirse de lo lindo. Éste siguió avanzando hasta dónde ella estaba. Cuando estuvo a su altura, se agachó hasta ponerse de cuclillas delante de ella. Sakura se sorprendió al levantar la vista y encontrárselo tan cerca. Ella tenía apoyado sus codos en sus rodillas mientras sujetaba el ancho vaso de whisky con ambas manos. – No es mi estilo, supongo que ya lo sabes. – Finalizó con una sonrisa burlesca.

Sakura apretó el vaso con fuerza, se estaba hartando de esta situación. Había sentido como el día en sí sobrepasaba sus nervios pero esto ya era demasiado. Durante un momento, pensó que perdería los estribos o que el vaso estallaría en sus manos. Ónix ensanchó su sonrisa al darse cuenta de ese detalle y acarició los nudillos de Sakura con uno de sus largos dedos mientras ésta luchaba contra ella misma. Este simple contacto fue suficiente para que Sakura hiciera un movimiento brusco, deshaciéndose del roce de Ónix y soltando el vaso, haciendo que éste estallara en mil pedazos contra el suelo.

Ninguno de los dos reaccionó. La pelirrosa le dio una mirada fulminante.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí, Ónix? – La voz sonó más dura y fría que nunca, tanto como el acero. Sentía que estaba a punto de hacer una estupidez.

El azabache cambió su divertida expresión por una seria y totalmente inexpresiva, como si se hubiera colocado una inquebrantable máscara.

-Deja el caso. – El silencio se hizo tras la voz de Sasuke. Solo duró unos instantes porque Sakura, en una especie de ataque de histeria, dejó escapar una estrepitosa carcajada que resonó en todo el apartamento. Cuando paró, enarcó una ceja, mirando fijamente a su interlocutor, con una expresión sarcástica. Entreabrió los labios para hablar pero Ónix, se le adelantó. – Hay más gente metida de la que crees, Haruno. No soy tu única amenaza, ni siquiera la más preocupante y, aunque no lo creas, eres muy fácil de localizar. – Su voz sonaba más áspera y oxidada de lo que los oídos que Sakura estaban acostumbrados. – No creas que me ha costado mucho observarte cada día, como venías hacia aquí, cuando salías con tu amiga Ino, cuando ese compañero tuyo… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Kiba? Sí, Kiba; cuando ese tal Kiba te invitaba a salir. Me hacía gracia la forma en que lo rechazabas, siempre con una sonrisa forzada; cuando salías a fumar a la puerta de la comisaría… - Ónix siguió hablando, describiendo con más detalles de los necesarios ciertos aspectos de la vida diaria de Sakura. Ésta palideció y dejó de escuchar. _¿Cuánto llevará siguiéndome? ¿Y cómo es que no me he dado cuenta? _Tragó saliva con fuerza, estaba metida en un embrollo peor del que creía. Ónix la miraba de vuelta, viendo como su rostro se desencajaba mientras él hablaba, era la primera vez que veía cierto temor en el rostro de ella. Hasta ese momento, había conseguido demostrar todas sus emociones.

Sakura interrumpió a Ónix, necesitaba preguntarle algo.

-Si has venido solo a advertirme y no a matarme, ¿qué te hace pensar que no lo contaré todo mañana en la comisaría? – Su voz sonaba carente de sentimientos pero de una forma distinta a la de antes. Sakura no parecía estar en la misma habitación que Ónix, ni siquiera en el mismo mundo. Tenía la sensación de verlo todo desde fuera, como si ella lo estuviera viendo a través de un cristal y no lo estuviera viviendo.

Ónix desvió la mirada hacia su vaso y exhibió una afilada sonrisa.

-Porque acabas de descubrir un traidor en tu departamento. – _Maldito Naruto. – _Y porque eres astuta e inteligente; y sabes lo que te conviene. – Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior, mirándola fijamente. – Hizo una pausa, sin apartar la mirada. – Deja el caso antes de que acabes muerta, Haruno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata, tranquila y expectante a que su novio llegara a casa, estaba en la cocina, preparando la cena cuando siente como llaman a la puerta precipitadamente. _Naruto._

Se apresuró a abrirla, dejando paso a un pálido y nervioso Naruto que entró sin apenas mirarla y se sentó con rapidez en el sofá, tambaleándose un poco.

Hinatase arrodilló delante de él y le cogió ambas manos, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Naruto? – Su voz era tranquilizadora y dulce. Le dio un suave apretón en las manos, tratando de atraerlo a la realidad, ya que parecía tener la mente muy lejos de allí.

-Sakura lo sabe todo. – Hizo una pausa, dándole dramatismo al momento. Hinata apartó una de sus manos de las de Naruto, llevándoselas a la boca, demostrando su sorpresa. – Le he tenido que decir la verdad, incluso sobre ti.

Naruto agachó la cabeza y dejó escapar una lágrima, esa parte era de la que más se avergonzaba. Tenía que haber negado hasta la saciedad que su novia supiera nada de todo ese asunto, sin embargo, lo había admitido a la primera. Era algo que lo abochornaba demasiado.

Hinata le pasó una mano por la mejilla, tratando de quitarle las lágrimas y dijo lo que él tanto deseaba oír:

-Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol se abrió paso a través de las persianas de Sakura, despertándola diez minutos antes de que sonara el despertador. Se desperezó en cama y miró la hora con los ojos aún entrecerrados. Durante esos instantes le pareció que todo en su vida, estaba en orden. Alargó un brazo hasta darle llegar al despertador para apagarlo antes de que sonara. Odiaba el sonido del despertador. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en su cama, mirando a través de las rendijas de la persiana.

_Lo de ayer tuvo que ser una pesadilla. _

Pero no lo había sido. Ónix había estado en su casa y le había alentado a que dejara ese caso.

"Hazlo antes de que acabes muerta", dijo. "No soy tu única amenaza, ni siquiera la más preocupante".

El día en la comisaría empezó tranquilo, ella se encerró en su despacho tratando de esquivar las innumerables preguntas sobre Naruto y sobre su repentina dimisión. Estaba claro que el rumor ya se había extendido por todo el departamento. La única que la interrumpió en toda la mañana fue Ino para llevarle un café, pero esta vez la rubia comprendió que su amiga estaba demasiado frustrada y estresada como para que ella se quedara, así que le dio una sonrisa, le dejó el café encima del escritorio y se marchó. Sakura seguía pensando en la conversación que mantuvo con Ónix, pero no dijo nada a nadie. No tenía como demostrar que ese imbécil había estado en su casa y, además, le dio una pista. "Hay más gente implicada en esto", dijo Ónix la noche anterior. ¿Quién más estaría implicado con esa rata? Apretó tanto los nudillos de sus manos entrelazadas, que se vieron blancos.

Ya a media mañana, mientras ella escribía informes y trataba de atar cabos antes de que el tiempo hiciera estragos en su memoria, se vio interrumpida por el sonido el teléfono.

-Dime, Ino. – Contestó, confiando en que la rubia había cogido la llamada.

-Sakura, siento molestarte, pero tengo a un amigo tuyo esperando para hablar contigo. ¿Te lo paso?

_¿Un amigo mío llamándome al trabajo?,_ pensó Sakura. Aun así, no le dio muchas vueltas y contestó con rapidez y pesadez.

-Sí, pásamelo. – Contestó Sakura para luego dar un suspiro.

Se echó hacia atrás en el sillón y se frotó la frente.

-¿Qué tal has dormido, princesa?

.

.

.

¡Aquí lo dejo, peques!

Espero que os guste y que no abandonéis esta historia, la verdad es que disfruto mucho escribiéndola y me gustaría continuarla. Todo depende de vosotros :3

Reviews:

-InesUchiha: hahahaha Me alegra que le pongas tanta emoción, es señal de que te gusta :3 Muchas gracias por seguir las historias y por escribirme. Pretendo dejaros intrigados con esta historia ^^ Un beso, disfruta

-MichelleLeeHan: ¡Nueva! *-* Ay, muchas gracias, de verdad. Me alegro mucho de que te guste. Como ves si era Sasuke, quedan muchos encuentros y desencuentros en esta historia :3 Mil besos, disfruta ^^

-Mussaluna: Hahahahahahahah Lo siento, tenía que dejaros un poco picadas :3 Muchas gracias por leer, un beso! ^^

-Tsukichan: Ay, muchas gracias, de verdad *-* Espero que te sigan gustando las historias, un beso.

-Melisa: Hoooola *-*Es demasiado inocentón en este fic para tener ese trabajo. Ónix debería haberlo previsto ¬.¬ Jajajajaja Espero que te guste la conti, un beso, disfruta y mil gracias! ^^

-NeoElMostWanted: Ay, muchas gracias por leer esta también. Espero que te estén gustando *-* Cómo ves, aquí el protagonismo está más repartido (en el otro también tendrán su momento los otros personajes xD) Un beso!

-Sakura Kuran-Haruno: Nueva *-* Ay, muchas gracias, de verdad. Me vais a sonrojar :$ Espero que te guste esta conti, un beso enorme. Nos leemos ^^

-Aiko-Uchiha: Hahaha Muchas gracias, encanto. Disfruta la conti!

Bueno, chicos, ya solo me falta uno de mis tres fics por actualizar (uno lo actualicé ayer). Prometo ir actualizando todo tan pronto como tenga inspiración :) ¡Un beso enorme, mil gracias por los apoyos, cuídense!

**~NekooUchiha~**


	5. Chapter 5

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.**

¡Bueeeeeeeeeenas, peques!

Sé que estoy dejando de actualizar rápido, lo siento. He estado bastante bloqueada respecto a los fics y hasta ahora no he podido terminar. Espero que os guste, esta vez, me ha costado terminarlo.

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Qué tal has dormido, princesa?

Sakura sintió como si se le helara la sangre al escuchar la voz de su interlocutor. No era miedo lo que sentía hacia ese personaje, era una mezcla de desconcierto, rabia, respeto… ¿Odio? Podía dar cuenta de muchos sentimientos, todos ellos contradictorios y difíciles de explicar e identificar. Pero, si algo tenía claro, es que no tenía miedo de Ónix. No es que creyera que el joven criminal no fuera capaz de matarla; por supuesto que creía que era capaz de hacerlo pero algo en su interior le impedía tener miedo. Algo le decía que Ónix no la mataría y eso, en un rincón oscuro y alejado de ella, le proporcionaba cierta tranquilidad.

La voz del azabache produjo cierto eco en la mente de Sakura, como si no se creyera que realmente la había llamado. _¿Qué demonios…?_

No había contestado aún cuando oyó una estrepitosa y seca carcajada que le hizo contener la respiración durante unos instantes.

-¿Te he dejado sin habla, Haruno? – Lo decía todo en un tono burlesco que la enervaba. Se estaba burlando de ella constantemente y era algo que no podía consentir. Respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. No funcionó.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces llamando aquí?! ¡¿Es que has perdido el poco juicio que tienes?! – Gritaba en susurros, tratando de no llamar la atención de sus compañeros. Cogió el teléfono y se acercó a su puerta, comprobando que estaba cerrada. Después empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación mientras hablaba, como una fiera enjaulada.

Al otro lado del teléfono, se oyó una risita disimulada.

-¿Es que alguien no puede llamar a su chica? – Preguntó con ironía. Sakura bufó. Ónix la sacaba de sus casillas.

-No sé cómo se te ocurre llamar aquí. Me extraña que hayas estado tanto tiempo libre. – Continuó ella, ignorando la estúpida pregunta del delincuente.

-¿"Haya estado"? – Preguntó Ónix, con tono teatral. Ella, obviamente, no pudo verlo pero enarcó una ceja, escéptico. – Que yo sepa aún estoy libre, Sakura.

La pelirrosa apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y apretó su mano alrededor del auricular del teléfono, haciendo que resonara un crujido de éste. _Por poco tiempo._

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te he hecho caso y no he dicho nada de tu visita a mi casa? – Preguntó, tratando de contenerse. No lo consiguió del todo, pues su voz sonaba dura y llena de rabia.

Se acercó con poca delicadeza hasta la ventana y la abrió bruscamente, dejando que el aire frío y algunas gotitas de agua entraran por ella. Buscó un cigarro, se sentó en el filo de la ventana y lo encendió.

-Sé que no me has hecho caso. – Le replicó Ónix con un repentino y brusco cambio en el tono de voz. Ahora sonaba afilado y cortante, como cuchillas. Como si estuviera realmente molesto. – Al menos no del todo. – Continuó más tranquilo. – Pero me he tomado la molestia de pasarme por tus apartamentos y no he visto ningún policía ni nada raro por allí. Así que he dado por hecho que esto sigue siendo nuestro pequeño secreto. – Sakura pudo intuir como esbozaba una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Le dio una profunda calada al cigarro y se mordió el labio inferior._ Me ha pillado. _Por un momento, había pensado que podría haberlo engañado, ponerlo en jaque aunque solo sea por unos momentos o por unos días. Pero Ónix era demasiado inteligente y astuto; y, además, tenía demasiados recursos a su alcance. Dejó escapar el humo y, con él, un suspiro de derrota. No contestó; no tenía nada que decir. Decidió desviar un poco la conversación.

-¿En qué no he hecho caso entonces? – Ella conocía perfectamente la respuesta pero quería escucharla de él.

-Lo sabes perfectamente. – Le replicó de nuevo en tono severo. – Tienes que dejarlo. – Dejó que sus palabras resonaran en el aire para que hicieran mella en Sakura. Fue el turno de ella de esbozar una afilada e irónica sonrisa, solo que en este caso, él si pudo verla.

-Si tanto me conoces y tanto me has seguido, sabrás que discutir ese tema conmigo es una batalla perdida. – Empezó la frase con sarcasmo pero acabó haciendo que las palabras cortaran como el borde de un papel.

El azabache imitó su sonrisa, observándola desde la calle. Ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, estaba demasiado ocupada extraviando su mirada en el horizonte, sin mirar nada en concreto.

-Ya veremos. – Lo dijo tan seguro de sí mismo que hizo que Sakura dudara. Pero esas dudas solo duraron un instante y enseguida fueron sustituidas por rabia y unas ganas tremendas e imponerse ante ese estúpido delincuente.

Se volvió a morder el labio inferior con fuerza. Empleó tanta que notó como se abría un pequeño corte y como empezaba a brotar un fino hilo de sangre. Le dio otra calada al cigarro, la última. Tiró la colilla, conteniendo el humo unos instantes más.

-Hoy estás muy guapa. – Habló Ónix de pronto, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones. – Aunque creo que no deberías fumar en tu despacho, ¿qué diría Kakashi si te viera?

La palidez absoluta sustituyó el color normal del rostro de la pelirrosa. Echó la mirada a su despacho, asegurándose de que no había nada pero al instante comprendió que él la observaba desde la calle. Pasó la mirada por todos lados, pero había demasiada gente. Tokio era una ciudad demasiado ajetreada. Empezó a desesperarse, no lo encontraba. El tiempo pasaba lento, temía que se largara antes de que lo viera siquiera. Se oyó una risita disimulada al otro lado del teléfono. _Me está viendo. _Paseó la mirada de nuevo por la concurrida calle, la fachada de enfrente, la acera de enfrente… _ Ahí está. _Su mirada se detuvo en un chico joven que vestía en tonos oscuros y lucía seguro y sombrío apoyado en la pared. Era él. Ónix, al darse cuenta de la había visto, no apartó la mirada, ni disimuló su presencia. Es más la saludó con la mano libre, burlesco.

-Ese color te sienta genial. Deberías lucirlo más a menudo. – Le dijo por el móvil.

Sakura, lejos de bloquearse, colgó el auricular y salió como alma que lleva el diablo del despacho, atrayendo las miradas de sus sorprendidos compañeros.

Corrió todo lo que pudo, esquivando a la gente, quién, de vez en cuando, la increpaba por su brusquedad. Salió por la puerta principal y bajó las escaleras de la entrada, con la respiración acelerada por el esfuerzo.

Dirigió su mirada al lugar exacto dónde se encontraba Ónix pero tal y como esperaba, éste se había esfumado. Aun así, cruzó la concurrida calle, haciendo que varios coches pitaran. Uno de ellos, incluso la golpeó pero no lo bastante fuerte como para que ella no siguiera su camino. Aceleró su paso una vez más, cojeando de una pierna y se dirigió al lugar exacto. Nada. Miró a su alrededor, entre la gente que abarrotaba la calle. Nada. Se había evaporado.

Sintió una rabia casi incontenible y golpeó la pared con un puño, ganándose las miradas reprobatorias de la gente que pasaba por allí. Un hombre de mediana edad le preguntó si se encontraba bien tras el accidente con el coche. No, era obvio que no estaba bien; no contestó. De pronto, se sintió mareada entre tanta gente y acabó de cuclillas, con la espalda apoyada en la basta pared. Se llevó las manos a la cara. _Maldito Ónix. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A cierta distancia de allí, un joven azabache caminaba tranquilamente por la acera, tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención. A primera vista, solo destacaba por su belleza pero, por lo demás, era alguien de lo más normal. Sonó su teléfono móvil; reconoció el número enseguida.

-Dime, Naruto.

-Ónix, - lo llamó, como si no se terminara de creer que estaba al otro lado del teléfono - ¿cómo están las cosas? ¿Has conseguido solucionar algo? – El tono del rubio era intranquilo, sabía que aquello podía acabar muy mal.

-Más o menos, Naruto. – Soltó un suspiro y giró en una calle, alejándose del bullicio de la gente.

-Yo… Sient… - No le dejó acabar.

-No tienes que sentir nada, Naruto. Tú hiciste lo que pudiste, estoy seguro. Además, creo que me has puesto en una situación mejor todavía que la que teníamos.

-¿Mejor? – Preguntó sin ocultar su sorpresa. - ¿Qué situación es esa?

-No te puedo contar nada por aquí y ahora no puedo reunirme contigo. Te llamaré luego, ¿vale? Y tranquilo; lo tengo todo controlado.

Dicho esto colgó sin esperar respuesta y guardó su móvil en el bolsillo.

Llegó hasta una cafetería, dónde detuvo su paso. Buscaba con la mirada pero no lograba verlo. Alguien le llamó la atención, agitano un brazo en alto. Se dirigió hacia esa persona con la mirada un tanto sombría.

Se sentó y pidió al primer camarero que vio un café solo.

-¿Qué tal estás Sasuke? – Preguntó la otra persona con un tono difícil de descifrar. – Bueno, quizás prefieres que te llame por tu sobrenombre, ¿no? – Exhibió una afilada sonrisa, enseñado sus perfectos dientes blancos y alineados.

Eso ensombreció aún más la mirada de Sasuke, tensó los hombros y, por primera vez, miró a su acompañante.

Era un chico joven, con el pelo algo más largo que él pero también recogido, sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad propia de la ira más profunda. Eran oscuros y profundos, como dos pozos negros. Se acentuaban aún más en su rostro pálido enmarcado por su cabello azabache.

-Déjate de juegos, Itachi. – Contestó Sasuke con una voz dura y áspera como las rocas. Éste ensanchó un poco su siniestra sonrisa y dejó escapar una risita de desdén.

-Pensé que estarías más receptivo, hermanito. Hace mucho que no nos vemos. – Pronunció, utilizando un tono más relajado.

Ambos se relajaron notablemente, el camarero se acercaba con el pedido de Sasuke. Éste asintió en forma de agradecimiento y en cuanto el chico se hubo ido, la tensión volvió a reinar en el ambiente. Estaban lo suficientemente alejados de los demás clientes como para que nadie los oyera. Itachi era astuto y nunca dejaría una cosa así al azar.

-¿Y por qué iba a querer verte, Itachi? Mis lazos con la familia se rompieron hace mucho tiempo.

Itachi le quitó importancia al asunto con un ademán.

-Lo sé, lo sé. – Dijo, restándole importancia a la situación. – Pero, al fin y al cabo, somos familia. – Sentenció. – Verás, hermanito, tengo algo entre manos que quizás te interese…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura estaba de nuevo en su despacho, dándole vueltas a los últimos acontecimientos. Pero no conseguía concentrarse. Parecía como si se hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza y hubiera perdido su capacidad para hacerlo. Se sobó un poco la mano con la que había dado el puño a la pared y emitió un pequeño quejido, haciendo notar que le dolía. La pierna derecha también se hacía notar, aquél estúpido coche le había dado un buen golpe y ahora no paraba de molestarle. Chasqueó la lengua, hastiada. Estos días se le estaban haciendo demasiado largos.

Pensó en Ónix de nuevo pero de una forma diferente. No pensó en él, sino en lo que ella estaba haciendo a partir de él. Cualquier persona normal, hubiera acudido a la policía inmediatamente después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, después de lo que acababa de pasar, de lo que había ocurrido con Naruto. Sin embargo, ella no había dicho ni una palabra. A nadie. No entendía muy bien su comportamiento; si alguien le preguntara, no sabría explicárselo pero su instinto le decía que debía hacer las cosas así si quería llegar al fondo de todo esto. Si quería encontrar el sentido a toda aquella historia, si quería atrapar a Ónix, tendría que hacer lo que él le pidiera.

Pensó en el encuentro de anoche, si ella hubiera estado más preparada, si hubiera tenido su arma a mano, nada de esto ocurriría porque Ónix ya estaría entre rejas. Pero, ¿quién está preparada para que el criminal al que persigue y el más famoso de Tokio la espere en su casa tranquilamente? Nadie. Y ella no era la excepción.

De pronto, sintió un poco de miedo. No tenía miedo de él pero sí de la próxima situación que se podría dar con él. Ella estaba prácticamente segura de que él no se atrevería a ir más a su casa porque ella estaría prevenida pero… ¿Y si vuelve? ¿Qué haría ella? ¿Le dispararía?

Dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación, le dolía la cabeza de pensar.

Todo pensamiento se vio interrumpido por la bella y jovial Ino, que entraba resplandeciente a su despacho. Se sentó en la silla, mirando a su amiga, parecía abatida.

-He pensado que podría tomarme el segundo café del día contigo. Te he traído uno, por si te apetecía. – Le dejó el café delante del escritorio. Sakura no solía tomar tanto café, pero en ese momento, lo necesitaba, como si fuera una salvación para despejar su mente. Le dio un sorbo y se quemó un poco la lengua, haciendo que en su rostro apareciera una mueca de desagrado.

Sakura no se dignó a contestar, simplemente aceptó el café de buen grado.

-La gente de la oficina no para de hablar de ti. Has dejado sorprendido a todos cuando has salido como alma que lleva el diablo y has venido en ese estado. – Observó el estado de su amiga. Aparte de aspecto cansado y enfermizo, se fijó en su mano, enrojecidos y astillados, como si hubiera pegado un puñetazo. La pelirrosa se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto.

Ino se preocupó. Había visto mal a Sakura en bastantes ocasiones pero esa vez había algo que la inquietaba, algo que no sabía descifrar. Contra todo pronóstico y aunque estaba casi segura de que fracasaría, decidió probar suerte:

-¿Qué está pasando, Sakura?

.

.

.

¡Aquí lo dejo, chicos!

Espero que os guste. Os pido perdón una vez más por actualizar tarde, la verdad es que me he bloqueado totalmente y al final no sé ni como ha quedado :(

Reviews:

-Tsukichan25: Ay, muchas gracias. Como ves, esta vez me retrasé. Lo siento, disfruta ^^

-InesUchiha: Ay, muchas gracias. Veo que te gusta *-* Ya ves, yo opino lo mismo, que me las haga a mí también hahahahaha Disculpa el retraso, disfruta ^^

-Galle: Hahahahaha Muchas gracias, espero que te siga dejando intrigada para leer hahahah Un beso :3

-Melisa: Hooola, encanto *-* Muichas gracias, espero que este te guste también. Muy pronto tendremos un nuevo encuentro hahaha ^^

-Mussaluna: Hahaha muchas gracias. La verdad es que suelo llevar un ritmo "lento" porque me gusta las historias que llevan su tiempo, espero que no os importe :3 Pronto tendremos nuevos encuentros, lo prometo :3

-Dulcesito311: Hoola *-* Ay, he visto ya que sigues mis tres historias, ¡mil gracias, encanto! *-* Por supuesto que no, Sakura es demasiado dura para eso :P Muchas gracias de nuevo, disruta! ^^

-Kuro-Neko-Arisco: hahahaha Lo siento :3 Todo a su tiempo, pronto empezará SasuSaku más íntimo pero de momento quedan algunos encuentros más y muchas cosas por aclarar hahahah. Mil gracias, encanto, disfruta ^^

Bueno, pues espero que os guste tanto como a mí me gusta escribir para vosotros. Intentaré actualizar las otras dos historias lo antes posible, sobre todo ahora que parece que he recuperado algo de inspiración :3

Un beso, cuídense.

**~NekooUchiha~**


	6. Chapter 6

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.**

¡Bueeeeeeeenas, peques!

Siento la tardanza, los exámenes de septiembre me tienen un poco ocupada. Dejé una nota de autor en "¿Merece la pena?", explicándolo.

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Qué está pasando, Sakura?

Sakura levantó la vista del café hacia su amiga repentinamente. Ese tono severo y casi de interrogatorios no se lo conocía, aunque suponía que de tanto trabajar en una comisaría algo se le tendría que pegar. Sonrió imperceptiblemente aunque no parecía que Ino estuviera bromeando. Le daba una mirada seria y dura, aunque no lo bastante como para asustar a una curtida Inspectora que llevaba años trabajando en las duras calles de Tokyo. Miró fijamente a Ino, ninguna parecía estar dispuesta a ceder. No es que Sakura desconfiara de su amiga pero, por alguna razón, se sentía obligada a guardar el secreto a ese estúpido delincuente. Y, además, no podía arriesgarse a poner en peligro a alguien totalmente ajeno a ese tipo de trabajos.

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, recontándose en el viejo y cómodo sillón y sujetando su café en una mano. _No puedo mentirle. _Desvió la mirada un par de veces para acabar mirando fijamente a la rubia, quién seguía expectante.

-Es mejor que no lo sepas, Ino. – La mirada de Sakura no era autoritaria ni fría, era de preocupación. No podía meter a Ino en un embrollo como aquél.

Ino empezó a dar golpecitos con las largas y cuidadas uñas sobre el escritorio color caoba, impaciente. Dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación antes de hablar.

-Es mejor que no sepa, ¿qué, Sakura? – Hizo una pausa, esperando que Sakura reaccionara pero no lo hizo. - ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? El otro día, Naruto desaparece sin ninguna explicación, estás rarísima, todo el día pensando en tus cosas, evadida el mundo; recibes llamadas de "amigos"; - remarcó las comillas con los dedos – y para acabar sales como alma que lleva el diablo de este despacho y vuelves cojeando y con la mano sangrando. – Sakura se miró la mano que señalaba la rubia, sí que estaba cubierta de sangre seca después de haber dado el puñetazo a la pared. Ocultó la mano de la vista de la rubia. – Soy tu amiga, Sakura. Tengo derecho a saber por qué demonios te comportas de ese modo; si hay algo que te está atormentando, sabes que puedo ayudarte. – Otro silencio. Sakura seguía sin decir nada. - ¿Sabes eso, verdad?

Sakura apoyó sus codos en el escritorio, exasperada, pasándose la mano herida por el pelo, sin molestarse en ocultar sus heridas.

-Claro que lo sé, Ino. Pero no puedes ayudarme, no en esto. – Miró a Ino, quién no parecía muy convencida. – Sé que eres mi amiga y te juro que si pudieras ayudarme en esto, te lo diría pero no es así. Decírtelo solo empeorará las cosas; podría ponerte en peligro.

Ino se sobresaltó, levantando la mirada de sus manos abruptamente.

-¡¿En peligro?! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! – Sakura le hizo un gesto apaciguador con la mano, instándole a que bajara la voz. La rubia le hizo caso, bajando el tono. - ¿Tú estás en peligro?

Sakura fue incapaz de mirarla.

-No puedo estar segura todavía. Pero eso creo.

Ino se reclinó en la silla, repentinamente agobiada y acalorada. Meditó la información unos instantes. _Sakura, en peligro… _Abrió la boca un par de veces para hablar pero volvió a cerrarla sin emitir sonido alguno. Desvió la mirada entre su amiga y la nada varias veces.

-Sakura, si te has metido e algún lío, yo… Cualquiera de aquí estaría… - La pelirrosa la paró con un gesto de la mano, lo que Ino le decía le parecía inviable. Aun así, siguió hablando. – O si has hecho algo que… - Esta vez, no hizo falta que Sakura hiciera ningún gesto, le dio una mirada fría y dura como el acero, haciendo que Ino se arrepintiera ipso-facto de lo que a decir. – Lo siento, no quería insinuar que tú hayas hecho nada. Ha sido una estupidez, lo siento. – Volvió a repetir, haciendo notar su nerviosismo en su excesiva gesticulación. Se volvió a recostar en la silla y se pasó una mano por la nuca.

-Prométeme que recurrirás a mí si estás en peligro. – Le pidió Ino, casi parecía una súplica, mientras le agarraba la mano con fuerza por encima del escritorio. Sakura tragó saliva con fuerza y toda la dureza de su mirada quedó disipada de nuevo. No estaba muy segura de poder cumplir esa promesa, no quería decepcionarla…

-Te lo prometo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué te ha dicho Sasuke, Naruto? – Preguntó Hinata, levantando la vista de sus informes.

Estaba preciosa. Al menos, a Naruto siempre se lo parecía. Con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas y esas gafas de vista que le daban un toque intelectual a su apariencia. Estaba enamorado de esa chica, lo estaba desde la primera vez que la vio. Y ahora, lamentaba haberla metido en toda aquella historia, tendría que haber parado a tiempo.

Forzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras se metía el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-No podía hablar en estos momentos, creo que había quedado con alguien o algo así. Luego me llamará.

Hinata frunció el ceño, a Naruto se le notaba demasiado cuando le intentaba ocultar sus emociones, no servía para mentir. Se mordió un poco el labio.

-¿Y Sakura? – Fue el turno del rubio de fruncir el ceño. - ¿Has sabido algo de ella?

Hinata recordó a su antigua amiga de la universidad. Era guapísima. Hacía mucho que no la veía. Cuando supo que era una Inspectora de éxito en la ciudad, no le extrañó lo más mínimo. Ella ya había notado esa madera que tenía ella para resistir las cosas, para indagar, para perder el miedo… Definitivamente, Sakura estaba exactamente dónde se merecía.

-¿Eh? No, claro que no. Pero no te preocupes por ella, sabe cuidarse. Y, aunque no sabe lo que se le viene encima, Sasuke cuida de ella; no dejará que le pase nada.

Y, dicho esto, se acercó a darle un suave beso en los labios.

-Te quiero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura e Itachi se miraron fijamente durante unos instantes. El mayor de los Uchiha, con una expresión burlesca; el menor con una ceja alzada. _Nada en el mundo podría hacer que yo me atara a mi familia._

Itachi se humedeció los labios, dispuesto a hablar. Al menos, esta vez, Sasuke parecía dispuesto a escucharlo. Carraspeó un poco, aclarándose la garganta y miró a ambos lados, cerciorándose de que no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para oír lo que iba a decir.

-Verás, hermanito, nuestro topo en la organización Akatsuki nos ha contado algo muy interesante: han hecho negocios a nivel internacional y van a traer un gran cargamento de cocaína al puerto de Tokio. Parece que están dispuestos a repartirla por esta ciudad. – Sasuke le dio una mirada gélida.

-¿Y?

Itachi le sonrió abiertamente, una sonrisa afilada y amenazante.

-Como recordarás, a los Uchiha no nos gusta que se metan en nuestros asuntos. Esta ciudad es nuestra y no nos importa por encima de quién tengamos que pasar. – Hizo una pausa. – Queremos ese cargamento e iremos esta misma noche.

Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación.

-Sigo sin comprender dónde quedo yo en todo esto, Itachi.

-Queremos que vayas tú. Con algunos de nuestros hombres, por supuesto. Claro está, tú te llevarás una gran recompensa financiera de todo esto. – Fue el turno de Sasuke de sonreír abiertamente, burlesco.

-Por nada del mundo haría negocios con la familia, Itachi. – Sonreía pero la mirada de Sasuke era oscura y siniestra; amenazante.

Itachi se revolvió en su asiento y se mordió el labio inferior pero su mirada no dejaba de ser amenazante.

-La verdad, esperaba que el dinero fuera suficiente y no me obligaras a llegar a esto pero no me dejas otra opción. – Tétricamente, Itachi sacó un sobre grande y marrón de su maletín negro de piel y lo tiró delante de Sasuke. – La recompensa y su vida – señaló el sobre marrón claro – si nos ayudas a dar el golpe de esta noche.

Sasuke, perezosamente, cogió el sobre y lo abrió sin demasiada delicadeza. Estaba tranquilo, indiferente a todas las propuestas de su hermano mayor pero esto no se lo esperaba. Dentro del sobre había fotos de una persona que él conocía muy bien.

_Sakura._

Abrió mucho los ojos y se le secó la garganta. _Golpe bajo. _Fue pasando las fotos de una en una, salía Sakura en varias fases de su vida diaria: montándose en el coche, en su cafetería favorita, hablando con un compañero de trabajo, en la puerta de su casa… _Tsk, maldita sea. _

-La verdad, no sé por qué te interesa tanto proteger a esa zorra de nosotros y los Akatsuki pero no me importa. La muy gilipollas está tratando de acorralarnos desde hace años y lo peor es que cada vez está más cerca de nosotros. – Hizo una pausa. – Esa zorra está en nuestro punto de mira desde hace bastante tiempo, como ya sabrás, le tenemos ganas desde hace tiempo; es la única cosa en la que los Akaktsuki y nosotros estamos de acuerdo. No es que te esté prometiendo que nunca le vayamos a dar un sustillo o algo así pero… Si nos ayudas, al menos, tendrás tiempo de esconderla, ¿no crees? – Le preguntó con ironía y una sonrisa gélida que se congeló en su cara.

Sasuke se llevó una mano a la frente, sintió que se le había cortado la respiración. Casi pudo notar como el calor abandonaba su cuerpo.

-Esto es un golpe bajo. Es jugar muy sucio incluso para ti, Itachi.

-Nadie dijo las reglas del juego, hermanito. – Hizo una breve pausa, notando la rabia de Sasuke que no dejaba de mirar las fotografías mientras las apretaba fuertemente, arrugando todo el papel. – A las 7 en la zona Este del puerto. Estarán esperándote. – Y dicho esto, se levantó abruptamente de la mesa, mientras Sasuke lo fulminaba con la mirada. – No te preocupes por el café, tu hermano mayor te invita. – Se despidió con ácida ironía.

Sasuke pensó que su sangre se había convertido en fuego que le recorría las venas. Se sentía arder.

_Malditos hijos de puta. _

Se levantó abruptamente de la silla, dejándola caer y atrayendo las miradas de los otros clientes de la cafetería. Ignoró dichas miradas y se largó de allí con un notable malhumor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las cinco y media de la tarde. Sakura tenía la sensación de que el tiempo no pasaba entre las cuatro paredes de ese despacho que empezaba a odiar últimamente. Ino la había obligado a ir a comer después de su amarga charla aunque la comida fue mucho más amena. La rubia volvió a hablarle de su recién estrenado novio y parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad con ella, como si nada hubiera pasado. Ambas sabían que no era así pero, a veces, todos necesitamos escapar de la realidad. Las risas, charlas absurdas y recuerdos inundaron la terraza del bar.

Pero ahora estaba allí de nuevo, llevaba horas dándole vueltas a todo y no parecía que nada tuviera demasiado sentido. _Si no estoy amenazada por Ónix, ¿por quién?_

El problema, según ella, no era que no se le ocurriera nadie que quisiera matarla, sino más bien, que había demasiados candidatos. _¿Y por qué Ónix pondría en peligro su libertad por protegerme a mí? Debe querer algo más… Hay algo que se me escapa. _

Se sobresaltó en su asiento cuando su puerta se abrió bruscamente, dejando ver a su compañero, Kiba, de quién Sasuke había hablado, notablemente nervioso e impaciente. No tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada.

-Ha habido un chivatazo. Al parecer, va a llegar un cargamento de cocaína al puerto de Tokio en poco más de una hora. Necesitamos todo el personal disponible.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se levantó, cogió su cazadora de cuero, se ajustó el arma y salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el coche de Kiba. Todos los demás estaban ya preparados y dispuestos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-El cargamento está a punto de llegar, Ónix. – Habló uno de los hombres de los Uchiha, dirigiéndose al azabache, que permanecía impasible. Éste asintió, indiferente.

Ya hacía un rato que sabía dónde se escondían los Akatsuki, cuando salieran, solo tenían que eliminar a la competencia y hacerse con el cargamento. _Pan comido, _pensó mientras se cubría la cara con la capucha de su sudadera. Sacó su arma y quitó el seguro, preparándose para lo que le esperaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura ya estaba preparada junto a los demás. No sabían dónde estaban pero sí que tenían que aparecer. Los Akatsuki están aquí. Apretó su arma con fuerza, preparándose para usarla si fuera necesario.

La tensión reinaba en el ambiente. Vio delante de ella a Neji Hyuuga, uno de los mejores del departamento, estaba delante de ella, resguardado. Algo le decía que esta noche pasaría algo importante, estaba muy nerviosa…

_Ahí están. _

El barco atracó y los Akatsuki no tardaron en salir a por el botín, _como las ratas que van a las trampas._ Todo ocurrió muy deprisa.

Sus compañeros descubrieron su posición, demasiado rápido para el gusto de Sakura y un cruce de tiroteos comenzó entre la organización y los agentes de la ley.

En medio de aquella batalla campal, SAkura vio como uno de los peces gordos de Akatsuki, Deidara, se escapaba entre los pesados contenedores de metal, alejándose del punto de mira. _Ahora o nunca. _Sakura se alejó con velocidad y agilidad de aquel improvisado campo de tiro y fue tras él. Un error que le podía costar caro.

Avanzó hasta llegar a una zona en la que casi no escuchaba el tiroteo, entre grandes y pesados contendores que le obstaculizaban el campo de visión. _¿Dónde coño…? _

No tuvo tiempo de hacer mucho más. Unos fuertes brazos la agarraron por el cuello, casi ahogándola y haciendo que ella perdiera su arma. Acto seguido, sintió un cuchillo en su garganta.

Escuchó una carcajada siniestra a su espalda.

-Mira quién tenemos aquí… Nada más y nada menos que la Inspectora Haruno. Todo un placer, señorita. – Dijo con un deje burlesco que la voz que a Sakura le asqueó. – Quién me iba a decir a mí que esta noche tendría una compañía tan… Agradable. Tú y yo podríamos pasarlo muy bien.

A Sakura le invadió un pánico atroz. No tenía armas, no había nadie cerca y ese tipo, Deidara, estaba totalmente loco. E iba en serio. _No se puede ser más estúpida…_

Sentía el asqueroso aliento de esa rata golpeándole el cuello y el pelo, era una sensación tan desagradable que creía que vomitaría. La sujetaba con tanta fuerza que no podía respirar con normalidad y la navaja estaba presionándola demasiado, ya podía sentir resbalar la espesa sangre por el cuello.

_Voy a morir._

-Siento aguarte la fiesta, Deidara, pero me temo que tendrás que buscarte otra compañía. – Una voz oscura y fría salió de la nada, con un deje de suficiencia, enfado y burla a la vez. Todo enredado. Ella conocía perfectamente esa voz.

_Ónix. _

Cuando se dio cuenta, el azabache, a cara cubierta con la capucha apuntaba con su arma a la cabeza de Deidara. Notó como el rubio se tensaba detrás de ella. Ónix estaba muy cerca, su arma estaba casi tocando la sien de Deidara pero éste no tembló, no cambió su actitud.

-Vaya, vaya… Otra compañía inesperada. ¿Qué haces aquí, Ónix?

-Suéltala antes de que se me vaya la mano, Deidara. – Sasuke no jugaba. Todo rastro de burla había desaparecido. Ahora sonaba cruel, siniestro y amenazante.

-Deduzco que todo esto es por ella… ¿No te importa que la utilice como escudo? – Dio un fuerte tirón a Sakura, colocándose los tres frente a frente. Sasuke sabía de sus intenciones pero temía que ese bastardo le hiciera algo a la chica.

Sasuke avanzó un par de pasos, quedando a corta distancia de ellos de nuevo. No miraba a Sakura en ningún momento, ella solo estaba en estado de pánico. Si la hubiera mirado, podría haber leído la súplica y el terror en los ojos de Sakura. Pero no lo hizo, no quería desconcentrarse.

-No pongas a prueba mi puntería, Deidara. – Le amenazó. El mencionado rió sin alegría.

-No tienes sentido del humor, Ónix. Si hiciera lo que me pides, esto no tendría ninguna gracia.

Deidara sonrió macabramente, tensó el brazo de la navaja y lo extendió hacia uno de los lados del cuello de Sakura. _Va a degollarme, _pensó. Pero no, claro que no. Sasuke, en un rápido movimiento, leyendo las intenciones de Deidara, agarró a Sakura de uno de sus brazos y la aprisionó contra él justo en el momento en el que el rubio alejaba la navaja ligeramente de su cuello con intención de volver a ponerla a la altura de la oreja de la pelirrosa. Se notó el cuello sangrando pero solo era un corte superficial. Lo que sí podía notar con intensidad era el brazo de Sasuke rodeándola por los hombros y aprisionándola con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de que se fuera a caer o a escapar.

Después, todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Solo oyó un "no mires" susurrado en su oído, un fuerte disparo y fuerte golpe contra el suelo.

.

.

.

¡Aquí lo dejo, chicas!

Espero que la espera os haya merecido la pena ^^ ¡Muchísimas gracias por los apoyos!

Reviews:

-InesUchiha: Hahaha Fue un comentario que "Sakura dejó pasar". Tus preguntas son muy acertadas, todo irá desvelándose por supuesto pero espero que en este capítulo te haya dejado las cosas un poco más claras (o al menos, con sospechas hahaha) Nunca se sabe qué intenciones puede tener Sasuke… ¡Muchas gracias por leerme y por escribirme, eres un encanto! *-*

-Melisa xD: ¡Hoooola, maja! ^^ Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer (todas) y escribirme. Me animáis mucho.

-Mussa-luna: ¡Muchaas gracias por leer! Disfruta del capítulo :)

-Nikko Hyuga: Ay, muchas gracias, de verdad, me alegro de que te guste *-* Sí, Sasuke es un poco capullo con ella pero forma parte de ese "encanto" que tiene en este fic ^^ Disfruta!

-Dulcesito311: Hola, encanto *-* Ay, yo también me alegro de leerte a ti. Te portas genial conmigo (demasiado bien diría haha) Exacto, Sakura es tal y como tú la describes, todos tenemos nuestros momentos de pánico (última escena por ejemplo) pero ella es así, no necesita a nadie para protegerse (o eso cree). Y, Sasuke, por supuesto, con su encanto natural y ese halo misterioso hace que Sakura se desquicie con facilidad hahaha. Muchas gracias por los halagos, en serio *-* Jo, no me merezco tanto. Un beso, espero que disfrutes ^^

-JanetUchiha: Muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando. En realidad, eso se verá más adelante, aquí lo dejo entrever un poco. SAsuke no quiere saber nada de la familia. Prometo desvelarlo muy pronto (un capítulo o dos máximo) Disfruta ^^

-Cherry627: Hoooooola, muy bien, ¿y tú qué tal? No te preocupes, con que te guste y la leas, me conformo *-* Me alegro de que te intrigue :3 No sabía como me iba a salir este tipo de fic pero siempre me ha gustado mucho el misterio y las series policíacas. Muchísimas gracias, lo has resumido genial todas las tramas pendientes*-* Espero que te guste como he avanzando y por dónde estoy llevando la historia. Mil gracias, un beso!

Bueno, chicos, pueeees… MIL GRACIAS. Pronto actualizaré la historia que me queda, "¿Final feliz?" Aunque ya no creo que sea hoy.

Actualizaré tan pronto como pueda. Un besazo enorme, cuídense.

Les quiere,

**~NekooUchiha~**


	7. Chapter 7

¡Bueeeeeenas, peques!

Aquí estoy otra vez, actualizaré tan pronto como pueda. Mientras tanto…

**… Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después, todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Solo oyó un "no mires" susurrado en su oído, un fuerte disparo y fuerte golpe contra el suelo.

Todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa para que Sakura pudiera reaccionar a tiempo. Lo único que pudo sentir con claridad fue el atronador disparo y el fuerte golpe que vino detrás. No le hizo falta volverse para saber que Deidara había caído muerto. _Ónix me ha salvado. _La segunda cosa que podía sentir quemarla era los brazos de Ónix alrededor de sus hombros. Los sentía con tanta intensidad que parecía quemarle. Estaba demasiado bloqueada para deshacerse de su agarre, aunque lo peor parecía haber pasado, el pánico que le había invadido cuando pensaba que iba a morir, no lo había hecho. De todas formas, aunque hubiera querido, no hubiera podido alejarse de Ónix; éste le tenía los brazos inmovilizados con su brazo y estaba demasiado pegada a su pecho como para tener distancia para hacer cualquier movimiento. _Ónix me está abrazando. _Se revolvió en su sitio, repentinamente consciente de la situación; le resultaba incómoda.

Ónix, que seguía sujetando el arma al lado de su cuerpo y seguía mirando el cuerpo inerte del miembro de Akatsuki, aún no se había movido. _Creo que esto me va a costar muy caro. _Y, es que, Ónix apenas se había metido en esa absurda guerra territorial entre los Uchiha y los Akatsuki; siempre había ido por libre, varias razones era las que le habían empujado a ser totalmente independiente de su familia pero esto… Matar a un miembro de tan alto rango de Akatsuki y haber dejado que la policía interceptara el cargamento de cocaína… _A ver qué demonios hago. _

Sasuke sintió como Sakura se revolvía un poco, hasta ahora no había sido consciente de que la estaba aprisionando demasiado. La soltó bruscamente, haciendo que la pelirrosa cayera de rodillas al suelo. Hasta ese momento, ni ella misma se había dado cuenta de que le seguían temblando las piernas. Sasuke no hizo nada por evitar su leve caída, no sabía cómo se podría tomar aquella situación o si rechazaría un nuevo contacto. Se alejó un par de pasos de ella, observándola. Se le notaba la respiración entrecortada y mantenía su mirada bajo el flequillo rosa. Él dio una mirada alrededor, asegurándose de que realmente estaban solos. Se quitó la capucha y dio un resoplido.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el azabache al ver que no terminaba de calmarse. Mantuvo las distancias, él también estaba tenso pensando en las consecuencias que podría tener aquello aunque ella ocupaba la mayor parte de su mente en estos momentos, como casi siempre.

Sakura no levantó la cabeza. La oscuridad de la noche le proporcionaba cierta comodidad, él no podía ver su expresión y eso la relajaba un poco. No le contestó.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

La pregunta le pilló desprevenido aunque no se tomó el privilegio de hacérselo notar. Se pasó la mano libre del arma por el pelo y exhibió una media sonrisa irónica.

-Siempre es un placer salvar a mi chica favorita de un acosador. – Sakura levantó la mirada para verlo, ligeramente contrariada y con el ceño fruncido. Ladeó la cabeza, confusa. Sasuke sonrió ampliamente a verla, sin perder ese punto sarcástico.

Era el turno de hablar de la pelirrosa pero Ónix se le adelantó:

-Estoy bastante enfadado contigo. – Hizo una pausa, en la que ella enarcó una ceja. – O, más bien, debería estarlo. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estabas haciendo en el punto de encuentro entre dos bandas mafiosas enemigas? Te dije que dejaras el caso, no que les regalaras la oportunidad de matarte.

Sasuke estaba serio pero, por alguna razón, no estaba enfadado con ella. No podía enfadarse aunque le enfurecía que corriera tantos riesgos innecesarios. Ya estaba él para encargarse de todo, ¿por qué no se limitaba a hacerle caso y apartarse de todo esto?

Sakura le dio una mirada fría y dura, odiaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer y más alguien como él.

-Y yo te dije que no lo iba a hacer. – Se limitó a responderle. En esos momentos, le hubiera dicho muchas cosas, pero también sabía que le acababa de salvar la vida. Quisiera o no, estaba en deuda con él. Y era una deuda bastante alta.

Se mordió el labio y volvió a agachar la mirada, mirándose las rodillas. Tenía la sensación de tener el cuerpo tan tenso que se rompería si hacía algún movimiento brusco. Oyó a Sasuke suspirar y como se revolvía en su sitio, nervioso y controlando sus emociones.

De pronto, vio una mano tendida delante de ella. Levantó la cabeza, confusa y desconfiada. Él, al entender su expresión, sonrió ligeramente.

-Te garantizo que conmigo es con quién más segura vas a estar. No te haré daño. – Le aseguró. Habló con tanta convicción que tocó algo en el fondo de Sakura, sintió una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad por comportarse de ese modo. Pero…_ Al fin y al cabo, él es un delincuente; y yo, policía. _

Miró la mano de él, suspendida en el aire, durante unos instantes. No pudo evitar acordarse de una de las primeras escenas de su película favorita: "V for Vendetta". Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había visto lo que ella consideraba esa gran obra maestra de la literatura y el cine. En esa escena, el primer encuentro entre V y Evey, él la salvaba de unos acosadores y, después, mientras ella estaba sentada en el suelo contra la pared, él le tendía la mano y la invitaba a ver el principio de su revolución _[N/A: Hago esta referencia porque realmente me acordé de esa escena al escribir esta situación; es una película que no me canso de ver y que, por mi parte, es recomendadísima]. _

Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y aceptó la mano de Sasuke; éste, con gran delicadeza, la agarró con fuerza y la puso en pie, agarrándola seguidamente por la cintura por miedo a que se volviera a caer. La pelirrosa sintió un escalofrío ante el contacto. Estaban demasiado cerca.

De pronto, Sakura reaccionó. _¿Qué hace él aquí, realmente? _ Se deshizo de su agarre sin demasiada delicadeza y se alejó un par de pasos.

-Ónix, - éste la miró repentinamente serio por la actitud de ella, parecía haberse puesto una máscara inquebrantable - ¿qué haces tú aquí? – Entrecerró los ojos, no sabía muy bien dónde quería llegar con esa pregunta. Ella siguió: - Si esto, taly como tú has dicho, es un encuentro entre bandas, ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¿Acaso estaba en lo cierto cuando hace meses pensaba que tú eres un Uchiha?

Sasuke pareció atragantarse con su propia saliva aunque intentó que ella no notara nada. No podía meterlo en asuntos tan oscuros, ya estaba demasiado metida. Además, ¿qué pensaría ella si supiera que durante un tiempo fue uno de los Uchiha más crueles? ¿Qué era él quién ideaba todas esas barbaridades que a ella le había dando tantos problemas? _Sakura me sirve más viva que muerta en estos momentos. Si descubriera todo… _

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura, ¿estás bien?! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

_Salvado por la campana, _pensó. A lo lejos, la voz de algún compañero de Sakura se escuchaba, llamándola con insistencia.

Sakura le miró ansiosa. Éste le sonrió sarcásticamente. Se acercó a ella, le dio un tierno y ligero beso en la mejilla, le susurró un "hasta pronto" y echó a correr entre los grandes contenedores de metal.

Sakura, estupefacta por su gesto, solo atinó a susurrar un "gracias" que no supo si él llegó a oír. Vio como se ponía la capucha y desaparecía en la oscuridad.

Los pasos se hicieron más cercanos y su sonido más estridente, provocando que Sakura cogiera su arma, que estaba en el suelo, y acudiera al encuentro de su compañero: Neji.

-Sakura, ¡por fin!, estás aquí. ¿Qué…? – Neji aminoró el paso al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. _Deidara. _- ¿Sakura, qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Está_s _bien?

_Voy a tener que improvisar demasiado._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke ya estaba en el centro de Tokio, mezclándose tranquilamente con el resto de la muchedumbre, que estaban tan estresados como siempre. _Mierda, tengo que llamar a Naruto._

Cogió su móvil y, aun sabiendo que era un poco tarde para hacer llamadas, lo hizo.

-¿Sí? – Preguntó un Naruto con voz cansada y áspera.

-Soy yo. ¿Ya estabas dormido? – Preguntó con un deje de burla.

-No, claro que no. Estaba viendo una película con Hinata. ¿Ha pasado algo para que me llames a estas horas?

Sasuke dio un suspiro de cansancio.

-Han pasado demasiadas cosas para explicarlas por teléfono. – Naruto se asustó un poco. – Pero, lo que cuenta es que todo está bien… O casi. – Terminó después de una pequeña pausa.

Naruto, lejos de tranquilizarse, se puso un poco nervioso.

-¿Casi? ¿Cómo que casi? ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?

El azabache hizo una pausa, pensando en cómo explicarle el final de una historia que no había acabado.

-Sakura está demasiado cerca. Hoy me preguntó si yo era un Uchiha.

-¿Y qué le dijiste? – Interrumpió.

-No tuve que responderle porque un policía vino a buscarla. – Terminó.

Ambos quedaron en silencio unos instantes, escuchando la respiración del otro al otro lado del teléfono.

-Sasuke, no puede enterarse de… - No fue capaz de decirlo. – Al menos, no todavía.

-Lo sé. Si descubre mis verdaderos propósitos… Se acabó el juego. A veces, se me olvida qué es demasiado astuta. – Hizo una pausa, pero el rubio no dijo nada. – Pero te aseguro que solo lo descubrirá cuándo todo esto haya acabado y ella ya no me sirva de nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un nuevo día se abrió paso por las ajetreadas calles de Tokio, todos las noticias comenzaron con la intervención de la policía en el cargamento de droga y había recibido muchas felicitaciones en el departamento. Sin embargo, ellos no estaban contentos. Habían tenido una reunión a primera hora. Resultado de la operación: 5 policías muertos, 3 heridos; 3 Akatsukis y 2 Uchiha muertos y 22 detenidos en total.

-No es un buen balance, chicos. Aunque eso no quita que hayáis hecho un buen trabajo. – Hablaba Kakashi, tan firme, serio y autoritario como de costumbre. Sakura suspiró. – Además, los detenidos se niegan a hablar y tenemos más preguntas que respuestas. Si ese barco iba dirigido a los Akatsuki, ¿qué demonios hacían la gente de los Uchiha allí? ¿Es que acaso se han aliado? Esto nos podría causar grandes problemas, chicos. Hay que investigarlo.

El café que le había traído Ino a su despacho le sabía más amargo que nunca. Pero eso era por la situación de ayer, que le había impedido dormir y por la reunión de hacía unas horas. Kakashi tenía razón: tienen más preguntas que respuestas. Y eso, que ellos no saben que Ónix también estaba allí.

A mitad de la tarde, cuando ya estaba oscureciendo, harta de hacer informes de la muerte de Deidara, aceptó la invitación de Kiba de ir a tomar unas cervezas. Pero eso así, ella se molestó en invitar a Neji Hyuuga, un viejo amigo con el que se llevaba muy bien, ahorrándose así una posible e incómoda declaración por parte de Kiba de nuevo.

Kiba casi le da un infarto cuando la vio aparecer con Neji pero, obviamente, no dijo nada. Pasaron un agradable rato de charlas y risas mientras bebían cerveza. Neji no comentó nada sobre lo de Deidara, ella se lo había explicado y, en apariencia, él estaba conforme. Aunque ambos sabían que no era así.

Cuando ya llevaban un rato, a Sakura se le cruzó una idea por la mente. No podía dejar de pensar en la pregunta que le había hecho a Ónix antes de que Neji apareciera y, de repente, como si se le encendiera la bombilla, supo quién podría saberlo.

Dejó un par de billetes encima de la mesa, se despidió apresuradamente de sus amigos con una excusa barata y salió corriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto y Hinata acababan de terminar de cenar. El rubio andaba un poco nervioso desde la extraña llamada de su amigo del día anterior pero no podía hacer mucho más de momento. Solo esperar; mañana había quedado en verse con Sasuke y él se lo explicaría todo.

Sonó el timbre de la casa, interrumpiendo los mimos, besos y caricias que el rubio le estaba dando a su encantadora novia.

Hinata frunció el ceño pero a Naruto se le endureció el rostro: _¿Quién será a estas horas?_

Abrió la puerta y se encontró a alguien que no esperaba volver a ver. Y menos, en su casa.

_Sakura._

_._

_._

_._

¡Aquí lo dejo, chicos!

No tengo tiempo de contestar reviews pero en el próximo cap, los contestaré todos. Lo prometo ^^ Puedo tardar porque aún estoy de exámenes, termino esta semana que viene, asíq ue pronto estaré libre para vosotros de nuevo :)

Actualizaré las otras historias en cuanto pueda (aunque no será hoy) Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo. MIL GRACIAS.

Cuídense.

Les quiere,

**~NekooUchiha~**


	8. Chapter 8

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.**

¡Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeenas, peques!

Aquí me tenéis, ya totalmente libre para actualizar rápido. Así que a partir de ahora… Veréis esto más a menudo :)

**¡ADVERTENCIA: LEMON!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sakura. _

Al rubio no le dio tiempo a pensar demasiado, en cuanto abrió la puerta, Sakura lo apartó de un empujón y entró violentamente en la casa, para acto seguido cerrar bruscamente la puerta, causando demasiado escándalo.

-Siento la entrada, chicos; pero, como hasta vosotros podréis imaginar, no me conviene demasiado que me vean por aquí. – Dijo Sakura para luego exhibir una sonrisa afilada y cortante.

Tanto Naruto como Hinata tardaron en asimilar la situación. No se les había ocurrido que Sakura podía presentarse allí. Tras unos instantes, Naruto fue el primero en aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura? – Su voz sonó más segura de lo que esperaba, hasta él mismo pareció sorprendido.

Sakura amplió su sonrisa pero no contestó al momento. Empezó a observar la decoración de la casa, como si estuviera sorprendida de que vivieran en una casa normal y corriente en vez de en una cueva oculta o algo así. Paseó su mirada por toda la casa hasta parar en Hinata, que estaba apoyada en el sofá y la miraba con… ¿Lástima? Le brillaban los ojos y se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior.

-Cuánto tiempo, Hinata.

Iba a contestarle pero su novio se le adelantó. De un momento a otro se había puesto muy ansioso por la visitante.

-Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí?

La mencionada desvió su vista hasta él con el ceño fruncido, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que estaba allí. Ella exhibió de nuevo esa sonrisa afilada y macabra.

-Bueno… Me acordé de nuestro último encuentro y llegué a la conclusión de que me debías una. – Le contestó mientras recordaba aquel macabro encuentro en aquella especie de cobertizo lleno de armas. – Y bastante alta, por cierto. –Hizo una pequeña pausa, viendo las distintas reacciones y gestos que pasaban por el rostro de Sakura. - Espero que no te importe que haya venido a cobrártela; necesito que me respondas a algo.

Naruto desvió la mirada durante un segundo y tragó saliva con fuerza. _Esto no tiene buena pinta. _Su mirada fue a parar al arma que Sakura llevaba a la altura de las caderas y tembló ligeramente.

-Trataré de ayudarte aunque ya sabes que no tengo mucho margen. – Contestó, andándose por las ramas. – Cuéntame.

-Bueno, voy a suponer que ya sabes de mi último encuentro con tu amiguito, Ónix. – Le miró, previendo alguna reacción; Naruto se limitó a asentir. ¿Para qué iba a ocultárselo? – Bien. – Hizo una pequeña pausa y, entonces, decidió ir al grano. – Naruto, ¿Ónix es un Uchiha?

Naruto volvió a tragar duro. Se esperaba algo así pero estaba claro que esto no se lo podía responder.

_Sasuke tiene razón, Sakura está demasiado cerca. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado tres días y Ónix seguía sin dar señales de vida. No había vuelto a saber nada de él y Sakura se preguntaba si le habría pasado algo o simplemente se había cansado de jugar con ella. Resopló y se acomodó en la vieja silla de escritorio. Estaba saturada de información y, sin embargo, estaba deseando volver a verlo para que le contestara a su última pregunta y comenzar a atar cabos de una vez.

Tal y como había supuesto, la visita a la casa de Naruto y Hinata no había servido de nada. Por más que le había insistido y presionado al que un día fue su ayudante, no había sacado nada. Solo le había dado negativas y se había andado por las ramas. La que más pistas le había dado, había sido Hinata aunque, irónicamente, apenas había abierto la boca durante el tiempo que había durado "su visita". Pero sus gestos y su actitud le habían dicho mucho.

_Ellos saben quién es y saben qué está tramando._

Pero, había algo que no le cuadraba en todo esto… Si Ónix, tal y como ella empezaba a pensar, era un Uchiha, ¿cómo es que nadie se ha percatado de que un Uchiha había desaparecido? Es decir, se suponen que llevaban años vigilándolos 24 horas al día; si un miembro de la familia hubiera desaparecido, la policía tendría que saberlo aunque la familia no hubiera denunciado ninguna desaparición, ¿no?

Ino interrumpió sus cavilaciones para dejarle el café de todos los días en el escritorio. La pelirrosa intentó corresponder la sonrisa que le dio pero solo consiguió hacer un gesto extraño.

Estuvieron unos minutos charlando de banalidades. Ino había notado que algo no iba bien, estaba más tensa que de costumbre y estaba deseando preguntárselo aunque temía que se cerrara en banda. No tuvo oportunidad de hacer mucho más, ya que Neji Hyuuga les interrumpió entrando sin llamar.

-Ups, lo siento, ¿interrumpo? – Al tener bastante amistad con Sakura desde hacía años, había cogido la mala costumbre de entrar sin llamar en su despacho. Ino le dio una sonrisa encantadora.

-No, no te preocupes, Neji. Solo estábamos cotilleando un poco. – Cogió su café y se puso en pie. – Os dejo. – Se despidió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sakura observó a Neji durante unos minutos. Estaba más tenso y serio de lo normal, traía unos papeles en la mano y las gafas de vista puestas. A cualquiera no le hubiera extrañado esa actitud de Hyuuga, era una persona seria y reservada pero Sakura le notaba algo distinto y sabía perfectamente por dónde podían ir los tiros. Él fue quién la encontró junto al cuerpo de Deidara, ambos bastante alejados de dónde estaba la verdadera acción y, como es normal, ella tuvo que entregar su arma a Neji para comprobar su versión. Obviamente, esa no era la verdad.

Neji se sentó en la silla, dejando las gafas y los papeles encima de la mesa. Apoyó los codos en ellas y entrelazó las manos. Hyuuga no era una persona que se andara por las ramas, al igual que Sakura. Y, una vez más, demostró que era así.

-Tengo los resultados del examen que le hicieron a tu arma. – Dijo sacando la pistola y colocándola delante de ella. – Y supongo que no hace falta que te diga por qué estoy aquí.

Sakura suspiró fuertemente y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-No, claro que no. – Contestó, bebiendo un sorbo de café.

-Tú no disparaste este arma, al menos, no a Deidara. Las balas ni siquiera coinciden. – Sakura volvió a suspirar y lo miró fijamente, en silencio. - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Sakura?

La pelirrosa se mordió el labio, dubitativa. _No puedo meterlo en algo como esto. _

-No puedo decírtelo, Neji. – El castaño abrió la boca para hablar pero volvió a cerrarla. – Tienes razón: yo no maté a Deidara pero no puedo decirte quién fue. Podría poner en peligro tu trabajo o, incluso, a ti mismo. – Hizo una pausa. – No, no puedo decírtelo. –Concluyó.

El silencio se impuso en el despacho durante unos minutos, mientras ambos reflexionaban y se miraban con intensidad.

-Debo suponer que estás metida en un buen lío y más tratándose de esas mafias. – Comentó. Ella iba a hablar pero no se lo permitió. – Te conozco lo bastante como para saber que esto es algo grande. Y también sé que conseguirás salir airosa. – Comentó con una sonrisa ladina. – No te preocupes por esto, – señaló los papeles – yo te cubriré las espaldas. Haré que no trascienda. Pero ten cuidado, esa gente es demasiado peligrosa incluso para ti.

-Gracias, Neji. Y lo siento, no pretendía meterte en estos asuntos tan turbios. – Él enarcó una ceja, mirándola con escepticismo.

-No digas tonterías. – Le respondió con enfado. – Tú harías lo mismo por mí. – _Desde luego, _pensó la chica. – Pero prométeme que me avisarás si las cosas se complican aun más para ti y que me lo contarás todo.

Sakura ladeó un poco la cabeza, extrañada. No esperaba algo así. Neji es su amigo, por supuesto, pero estar dispuesto a meterse en algo tan turbio cuando ni siquiera sabe de qué va la cosa… _Se arriesga demasiado. _De pronto, Neji le dio una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, sorprendiéndola.

-Tú harías lo mismo por mí. – Insistió.

-Está bien. Tú serás la primera persona a la que recurriré; te lo prometo.

Justo cuando Neji estaba en la puerta de su despacho, una idea cruzó la mente de Sakura. Lo paró justo a tiempo.

-Neji, ¿de verdad estás dispuesto a meterte en esto sin saber ni siquiera de qué va? – El joven policía frunció el ceño, no entendía muy bien su pregunta. Cerró la puerta de nuevo y la miró fijamente, esperando a que lo aclarara. - ¿Estarías dispuesto a ayudarme?

-Claro que sí, Sakura. – Se limitó a decir. Sakura sonrió, ligeramente aliviada.

-¿Sabes si algún miembro de la familia Uchiha ha desaparecido? – Preguntó directamente. Estaba casi segura de que era un Uchiha, no podía ser de otra manera. Ónix ya había sido relacionado anteriormente con esa familia pero nada estaba demostrado. Ahora, estaba casi segura de que estaban en lo cierto.

-¿Desaparecido? No, que yo sepa. Pero puedo averiguarlo. – Afirmó, decidido. Ella dejó de morderse el labio inferior para volver a sonreírle.

-Me harías un gran favor si lo hicieras.

-Eso está hecho. – Y le sonrió de medio lado. Una sonrisa que a ella le recordó a Ónix.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un joven y atractivo azabache estaba apoyado en el quicio de su céntrico apartamento en Tokio, observando tranquilamente a la muchedumbre que, desde su undécimo piso, parecían hormigas. Con un cigarro en su mano, miraba pero no veía. En esos últimos días habían pasado demasiadas cosas y Sakura había actuado demasiado deprisa. Estaba perdiendo el control que creía tener sobre ella y eso no se lo podía permitir. Había esperado mucho tiempo en las sombras para llegar hasta dónde estaba ahora. _Ahora no puedo perder._

Sonó su móvil. No le apetecía hablar con nadie pero, a la vez, llevaba días esperando una llamada.

-¿Sí?

-Creo que ya es hora de hablar de lo que pasó en el muelle, hermanito.

Sasuke sonrió ladinamente. Justo la llamada que esperaba.

-Hombre, Itachi, ¿cómo estás? – Le saludó con tono socarrón.

-Cállate, Sasuke. Esto no tiene gracia; no estamos muy contentos con tu trabajo que digamos. – Hizo una pausa, hiperventilando. Sasuke no podía borrar esa sonrisa irónica. – Mañana, a las 11 de la noche, dónde siempre. No faltes. – Y colgó.

Ónix cerró el teléfono y le dio una calada al cigarrillo. La preocupación que había tenido por lo que había pasado en el muelle había desaparecido a lo largo de los días pero seguía teniendo cierta curiosidad por saber que haría su hermano respecto a eso. Había algo que le preocupaba bastante más que eso: Sakura. Desde el muelle, no había intentado contactar con ella, ni siquiera había ido a verla como era su costumbre. Aunque sabía que algún día tendría que enfrentarla si quería que todo saliera bien, también sabía que ella estaba demasiado cerca y no sabía muy bien como negarle la verdad sin parecer que le estaba mintiendo. Y mucho más después de que se presentara en casa de Naruto.

_Tengo que verla. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura llegó a casa después de un día agotador. Dejó la chaqueta en el perchero de la entrada junto con el arma reglamentaria y se adentró unos pasos en su apartamento. _¿Qué demonios…?, _pensó parándose en seco. Era como un deja vú. La botella de whisky y el vaso preparado para ella estaban en la barra americana de su piso. _¿Otra vez…?_

-He pensado que lo necesitarías. – Dijo una voz masculina mientras se dejaba ver bajo la luz del salón. _Ónix. _

El azabache avanzó con tranquilidad y se apoyó en la barra americana, colocándose dentro del campo de visión de la pelirrosa.

-Y dime, ¿cómo has estado estos días? ¿Me has echado de menos? – Le preguntó, burlándose de ella. Sakura suspiró. _Siempre aparece cuando los días son más jodidos. _

-¿Qué quieres, Ónix? ¿Has venido a responderme a la última pregunta que hice, tal vez? – Preguntó cogiendo el vaso de whisky. Se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá, quedando frente a frente con él.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, divertido y aguantándose una sonrisa.

-Reconozco que no pensaba que me recibirías con los brazos abiertos pero sí que esperaba algo más que esto. Eres muy brusca, Sakura.

Ella enarcó una ceja, mirándolo con escepticismo. _Supongo que tendré que poner mis esperanzas en que Neji encuentre algo. _

-¿Qué yo soy brusca? – Repitió Sakura. – Es la segunda vez que te cuelas en mi casa y me esperas tranquilamente hasta que llego de trabajar ¿y yo soy la brusca? – Continuó, incrédula.

El azabache rió abiertamente ante su pregunta. La repasó con la mirada, de arriba abajo. _La verdad es que es preciosa. _Reparó en que su vaso ya estaba vacío, _¿cuándo se lo ha bebido? _ Le volvió a llenar el vaso, acercándose a ella con precaución, como quién se acercara a una fiera. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras terminaba de examinarla. _Definitivamente, es preciosa. _Tuvo que aguantar una sonrisa cuando vio que ella lo miraba con una expresión confusa y escéptica, como diciendo _"¿qué miras?". _

-Ónix, ¿quién eres? – Volvió a preguntar. Aunque esta vez había un matiz distinto en su voz. Parecía serena pero había algo que Sasuke no lograba descifrar: desesperación, ansiedad, preocupación… No lograba identificarlo.

Él la miró intensamente; ella se tensó, parecía que podía traspasarla con la mirada. Tragó duro, no tenía miedo pero de repente se notó tensa e incómoda. Se puso de pie e intentó irse, como dando por terminada la conversación pero Sasuke fue lo bastante rápido como para agarrarla suavemente por el antebrazo y volver a apoyarla en el respaldo del sofá. Estaba demasiado cerca y empezaba a intimidarle. Lejos de hacer algo al respecto, él apoyó cada una de sus manos a cada lado de ella, acercándose aún más.

-Deja todo esto, Sakura. – El tono que utilizaba era demandante y en susurros. No le hacía falta gritar para sonar tan autoritario y firme como de costumbre. – Por favor. – Susurró a centímetros de la boca de ésta.

Sakura tragó con fuerza, había colocado sus manos en los hombros de Ónix, tratando de alejarlo pero él ni siquiera parecía notarlo. Balbuceó un poco pero al final logró hablar con claridad:

-Aléjate, Ónix. – Éste se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la vista un poco, divertido.

-¿Por qué? ¿Me tienes miedo? – Preguntó alejándose un poco pero no lo bastante, aún estaba demasiado cerca.

-¡Claro que no! – Contestó ipso-facto, algo nerviosa.

-Me alegra oírlo. – Preguntó, burlesco.

Antes de que ésta pudiera reaccionar, Sasuke la agarró por las caderas y la sentó sobre el respaldo del sofá, para sorpresa de la pelirrosa quién se agarró con más fuerza a los hombros del azabache.

-¡¿Qué hac…?! - No pudo terminar de preguntarle porque Sasuke le interrumpió.

La estaba besando. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Estaba bloqueada. Sasuke aprovechó ese momento de debilidad para introducir su lengua en la boca de ella. No pensaba mucho lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente se guiaba por impulsos. Había empezado como un beso fiero, demandante, demasiado brusco para alguien que no se lo esperaba. Ónix se dio cuenta de ello y aflojó un poco, bajó el ritmo del beso, convirtiéndolo en uno más cálido y suave. Sakura también notó ese cambio y sin saber muy bien qué o por qué lo hacía, pasó las manos por su nuca, enredándolo en su oscuro pelo. Le correspondió.

El azabache no pudo evitar separarse un poco para sonreírle pero no le dejó pensar mucho, ya que volvió a besarla. Él subió sus manos por la espalda de ella, provocándole pequeños escalofríos y bajó su boca hasta su cuello, dejando un rastro de pequeños besos. Ella gimió ante eso, excitando más al azabache, quién subió la intensidad de los besos. Sakura llevó sus manos hasta el pecho de él y le desabrochó la camisa de un tirón, ansiosa. Sasuke volvió a sonreír contra el cuello de ella. Se separó y la guió hasta el dormitorio, dónde volvió a besarla, casi sin dejarla respirar. Se terminó de quitar la camisa, dejando su torso al descubierto y empezó a desvestirla a ella.

-Llevas demasiada ropa. – Le susurró mientras le quitaba la camiseta. Sakura sonrió, socarrona. Después, la tumbó sobre la cama y ambos se terminaron de desnudar. Él sobre ella, sin dejar ni un centímetro de su piel sin besar.

Ella le obligó a girarse, quedando ella encima y comenzó a besarle el cuello, dejando marcas sobre él. Sasuke escuchaba sus propios gemidos y las risas de ella, que parecía divertirse escuchándolo. Él, enfurruñado por querer llevar el control y divertido volvió a girarla para quedar él encima. Buscó su boca en beso demandante, mientras la acariciaba por todo el cuerpo. Llevó una de sus manos a su intimidad, provocando un gemido ahogado en la pelirrosa. Entonces, él se acomodó sobre ella, obligándole a abrir las piernas.

-¿Preparada? – Le susurró e su oído, divertido. Ésta asintió, con un amago de sonrisa en los labios.

Cuándo lo sintió dentro de ella, sintió una sensación indescriptible. No pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido de su garganta. Él, muy ansioso, comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella. Esa chica le encantaba.

Los gemidos cada vez eran más frecuentes a la vez que Sasuke aumentaba el ritmo, hasta que llegaron al clímax. Primero ella, después él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke no podía dejar de pensar en la noche que había pasado con la pelirrosa mientras esperaba a que Hinata trajera el café antes de empezar a hablar. Se había ido antes de que ella despertara, sintiéndose extraño y confundido. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho; esa chica le gustaba. Y eso era un problema: Sakura no podía gustarle.

-Bueno, ¿y qué ha pasado? – preguntó Naruto, nervioso, mientras su encantadora novia terminaba de servir el café a los tres.

El azabache se miró las manos, nervioso.

-Me he acostado con Sakura.

Un silencio tenso se impuso en el comedor. Hinata derramó el café, mientras Naruto se limitaba a mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Pero… - comenzó Naruto, dubitativo, sin creérselo del todo.

-¡¿Qué has hecho qué?! – Gritó Hinata, levantándose bruscamente del sofá. - ¡¿Cómo has podido llegar tan lejos?!

Sasuke la miró sorprendido, nunca había visto a Hinata tan alterada.

-Amor, cálmate. Ven, siéntate conmigo.

-¡No, cállate! Escúchame, Sasuke: accedí a ayudarte a encontrarla y a contarte todo lo que sabía sobre ella, aún sabiendo cuáles eran tus intenciones, pero estás llegando demasiado lejos.

Sin dejar que nadie le contestara, echó a andar escaleras arriba, escuchándose tras ella un fuerte portazo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al igual que Ónix, Sakura tampoco podía dejar de pensar en la noche anterior. Había estado todo el día ensimismada, no se podía creer que se hubiera involucrado hasta tal punto con ese delincuente del que, por otro lado, no sabía nada. Había sido tan estúpida que casi no podía creérselo, nunca había cometido un error tan grave, ni siquiera algo parecido.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, ni siquiera podía mirarse al espejo sin sentirse avergonzada. No solo estaba traicionando todos sus principios y a sus compañeros ocultando información, sino que ahora se había acostado con él.

_Esto va a acabar muy mal. _

El sonido del teléfono de su despacho invadió la habitación. Dudó si cogerlo, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie pero también sabía que no podía ocultarse siempre.

-Dime, Ino. – Dijo con voz cansina.

-Te llama una chica llamada Hinata, no ha querido dar más información pero dice que es amiga tuya. - _¿Hinata? _- ¿Quieres que te llame más tarde o…?

-¡No! – La interrumpió. Carraspeó un poco, disimulando su ansiedad. – Quiero decir, que tengo un ratito libre, pásamela.

-De acuerdo.

Sintió la respiración de Hinata al otro lado del teléfono, pero no hablaba. Además, parecía algo alterada.

-¿Hinata? ¿Eres tú? – No contestó. - ¿Estás bien? – Insistió.

Después de unos instantes, oyó como carraspeaba un poco, aclarándose la voz.

-Sí, estoy bien. – Sakura no insistió aunque sabía que no era así, se le notaba una voz derrotada y como si acabara de llorar. – Esta noche en el parque de la calle Fleet, a las 10.

-¿Qué?

-No faltes, por favor. Tengo que colgar.

A Sakura no le dio tiempo a decir nada más. Lo único que se le vino a la mente era lo harta que estaba ya de las citas y llamadas misteriosas y de los encuentros que no solucionaban nada. Suspiró pesadamente. _Hoy va a ser un día eterno. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata volvió al salón, dónde Naruto seguía sentado pero solo. Sasuke ya se había marchado. Sintió cierto alivio, ella se había tranquilizado y estaba dispuesta a hacer frente a ambos pero si Sasuke se había marchado, enfrentarse a su novio sería más fácil. Bajó las escaleras bajo la atenta mirada del rubio, que la mirada desde el sofá. Llegó a su altura y se sentó junto a él, simulando tranquilidad.

-¿Estás mejor? – Hinata asintió, tímida y algo avergonzada. – Siento lo que ha pasado, yo tampoco creía que Sasuke iba a llegar tan lejos pero…

-Estoy mejor, Naruto, de verdad. – Le interrumpió. No quería escuchar otra vez esa historia. – Solo que me ha pillado desprevenida. Sakura fue mi amiga durante muchos años y me ayudó mucho en la universidad. Y, por mucho que diga Sasuke, estoy segura de que ella no es como él cree; solo le ayudé porque creía que así se daría cuenta y la dejaría en paz pero… - Miró un momento a su novio, que la miraba apenado. Se obligó a sonreír. – Ya está. No importa; solo me ha pillado desprevenida. – Insistió.

Le dio un casto beso en los labios para cerrar la conversación. Él le correspondió y le dio un abrazo, tratando de consolarla.

Entonces, Hinata comenzó a preguntarse si contarle todo a Sakura sería buena idea…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura estaba fumándose un cigarro mientras esperaba en el banco dónde Hinata le había dicho. En el parque de la Calle Fleet. Habían pasado diez minutos desde la hora acordada y Hinata no daba señales de aparecer. _¿Se habrá arrepentido? _A pesar de todos los desencantos y decepciones que se había llevado hasta ahora, algo le decía a Sakura que ésteencuentro sería distinto. Hinata estaba dispuesta a hablar, o al menos, a contarle algo importante, de eso estaba segura. Escuchó unos pasos cada vez más cercanos, eran pasos apresurados y constantes. Giró la cabeza en dirección al sonido y pudo ver como Hinata llegaba a su altura y se sentaba a su lado.

-Gracias por venir. – Le dijo la peliazul. – No tengo mucho tiempo; se supone que acabo de salir del trabajo y Naruto se preocupará si llego muy tarde. – Sakura asintió, nerviosa.

-Entonces, vayamos al grano, ¿para qué me has citado aquí?

Hinata parecía nerviosa, entrelazó sus manos sobre sus piernas y no paraba de mover un pie, haciendo que temblara todo el banco. Tragó saliva y miró un par de veces a ambos lados, como cerciorándose de que no había nadie más por allí. _Supongo que es algo que ha aprendido de sus amigos, _pensó Sakura con ácida ironía.

-Aléjate de Ónix. – Pronunció casi en susurros. Lo dijo en un tono que a Sakura o le preocupó realmente, hizo que se le encogiera el estómago. Lo dijo con una mezcla de miedo y preocupación. – De verdad, Sakura, aléjate de él, no te conviene. – Se miraron directamente a los ojos. La pelirrosa seguía sin decir nada, estaba anonadada. – Teniendo en cuenta que te has… Eh… - Sakura sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

-Acostado con él. – Aclaró. Hinata asintió, aliviada de no tener que decirlo.

-Teniéndolo en cuenta, supongo que es un poco tarde para advertirte pero, por favor, confía en mí; si sigues haciéndole caso, acabarás muy mal. Él solo te está utilizando para su venganza.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Sakura. - ¿Qué venganza, Hinata? ¿Y qué tengo yo que ver con todo esto? – Hinata negó con la cabeza, nerviosa. Casi parecía una enferma mental de lo nerviosa que estaba.

-No te lo puedo decir. – Meditó unos instantes. – Pero sí te puedo decir que, si descubres quién es Ónix, podrás contestar esas preguntas.

Sakura se paró a pensarlo unos instantes. Ónix solo la había estado utilizando y lo peor, es que se había acostado con él. No sabe cuáles son sus planes pero, de momento, está claro que va ganando. Si no fuera así, todo el departamento sabría ya toda esa historia; sin embargo, ella le había guardado el secreto, había hecho todo lo que él quería. _Maldito bastardo, _pensó con rabia.

-Si todo esto tiene que ver con una venganza, ¿por qué quiere que deje el caso? ¿No le sería más útil manteniéndome en el departamento? – Reflexionó.

Hinata sonrió irónicamente ante la pregunta de Sakura. Era una pregunta comprensible pero Ónix lo tenía todo demasiado bien atado.

-Solo es una táctica de película de Gánsters. – La pelirrosa la miró sin comprender, frunciendo el ceño. – Por supuesto que a él le eres más útil mientras estés en el departamento pero también sabe que no eres tan imbécil como para hacerle caso de primeras. No me entiendas mal, tú solo eres una moneda de cambio para él, le serías útil aunque ya no trabajaras en el departamento pero también sabe que tú no vas a dejar el caso. Solo te dice eso para ganarse tu confianza, para que creas que te está protegiendo.

Sakura sintió que iba a estallarle la cabeza. Confirmar sus peores temores después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior era la peor sensación que había tenido nunca. Se sentía como un objetivo, _realmente solo soy un instrumento para él, _y se maldijo a sí misma por no haber reaccionado antes, por no haberle delatado el primer día.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? – Atinó a preguntar. Se le habían escapado algunas lágrimas de impotencia.

-Porque tú siempre me ayudabas cuando éramos amigas; porque sé cómo eres y sé que Ónix no tiene razón en todo esto. Tú no eres quién él cree. Al principio, accedí a ayudarle a encontrarte y a conocerte un poco más porque creía que así se daría cuenta de que tú no eras como él pensaba y lo dejaría estar pero… Ahora que sé que eso no va a ser así, he creído que era el momento perfecto para devolverte todo lo que hiciste por mí en nuestros años de amistad.

Sakura parecía escucharla atentamente pero ni siquiera ella estaba segura. Su cabeza daba mil vueltas y todo se centraba en lo mismo: él la estaba utilizando para quién sabe qué venganza. Y, además, estaba segura de que era así. Puede que HInata hubiera cambiado mucho, que se hubiera juntado con quién no debía pero estaba segura de que no le mentía. La miraba y veía a la misma chica que fue su mejor amiga durante años, a quién consideraba su confidente. _No, no me miente. _

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – Preguntó la peliazul, inocentemente.

-Seguir tu consejo. Me alejaré de él, averiguaré quién es y después… - Hizo una pequeña pausa. – Después, le pondré un final a esta historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura se había quedado unos minutos más después de que Hinata se marchara. Ésta lo había hecho apresuradamente, tras recibir una mirada de Naruto, preocupado por su tardanza. Sakura le agradeció a Hinata la información y le dio un abrazo. _"Por los viejos tiempos", dijo. _

Iba andando tranquilamente por el parque, con el rastro de algunas lágrimas que habían resbalado por sus mejillas. Lágrimas de impotencia. Se sentía realmente estúpida; no solo se había visto metida en un lío de tales dimensiones como aquél sino que se había acostado con ese tipo, que solo la utilizaba para uno de sus propósitos.

_Voy a acabar con todo esto, cueste lo que cueste. _

-¿Dónde vas, bonita? Creo que mis jefes me recompensarán bien si les llevo a la culpable de la muerta de Deidara. – Dijo una gélida voz delante de ella.

Era un hombre de unos 30 años, con una cicatriz en la mejilla, el pelo negro y los ojos castaños; no lo conocía. Lo que sí pudo reconocer perfectamente era el sello de los Akatsukis en uno de sus hombros, que estaba al descubierto por una manga rota. Tenía pinta de drogadicto que iba en busca de su dosis.

-¿Por qué no vas a drogarte detrás de algún seto y me dejas en paz? – En vez de asustarse de ver a aquel yonkie _[N/A: Por si alguien no lo entiende, es lo mismo que 'drogadicto' pero con un tono más despectivo]_ navaja en mano, se sintió furiosa. Solo quería llegar a casa y acostarse, no enfrentarse a un perdedor de baja calaña de los Akatsuki.

El comentario de la Inspectora enfureció al muchacho que hizo el amago de apuñalarla con la navaja. Ésta retrocedió un par de pasos, esquivándolo pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida debido a la sorpresa que le causó el movimiento del tipo y le hizo un corte superficial en la base del vientre. Después de eso, todo fue muy rápido: el chico se tiró dispuesta a herirla de nuevo y ella, poniendo en práctica lo que había aprendido en un curso de defensa personal de la policía, lo derribó de una llave. Se escuchó un alarido de dolor que se escuchó en todo el parque cuando la espalda del drogadicto tocó el suelo en un fuerte estruendo.

Sakura, tapándose la herida sangrante del vientre con la mano, salió corriendo hasta salir del parque. Una vez a salvo, apoyada en la pared y medio escondida de la gente, sacó su teléfono móvil.

-¿Aún estás dispuesto a ayudarme? – Neji rió al otro lado del teléfono.

-No esperaba que la necesitaras tan rápido, pero sí, por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué necesitas? – Preguntó, divertido. La pelirrosa emitió un quejido de dolor que alarmó al castaño. - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde estás?

-Luego te lo explico. Estoy en frente de la segunda salida del parque de la calle Fleet. ¿Puedes…?

-Voy para allá.

.

.

.

¡Aquí lo dejo, peques!

Espero que os guste tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo *-* Cómo veis, este capítulo me ha quedado bastante más largo de lo normal; es mi recompensa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar por los exámenes (los cuáles me han salido bien y ya he terminado, ¡muchas gracias por los apoyos!). En fin, que muchas gracias, espero que os guste.

Reviews, capítulo 6:

-Dulcecito311: ¡Hola, encanto! Hahaha Sí, aunque para explosivo este capítulo (por el lemon). Muy, muy pronto vamos a descubrir para qué quiere Sasuke a Sakura (aunque ya está comenzando a sentir algo más por ella) y, por supuesto qué es esa venganza y demás. Sí, esos "avisos" tendrán gran importancia, de momento, Hinata es una de ella aunque ya ha dado su explicación xD ¡Muchas gracias, preciosa! Por fin he terminado los exámenes. Ahora ya soy toda vuestra hahahaha. ¡Disfruta! :$

-Melisa xD: ¡Hooooola! ^^ Hahahaha Yes, bueno, ahora tienes el "enfrentamiento" entre Sakura y Neji (quién jugará un papel importante, como puedes ver). A Itachi también le queda mucho juego por dar, como puedes ver… El "encargo" fallido no puede quedar así. Espero que te gustara la conti (y esta también). ¡Muchas gracias por los ánimos! ^^

-Cherry627: ¡HOoooola! ¡Muy bien también! :$ Ay, me alegra mucho (y sobre todo, que te guste éste jejeje). Sí, a Sasuke aún le queda mucho que aguantar a su hermano pero ahora lo tendrá más difícil ya que Sakura seguirá amenazada pero ella ya no confía en él. Hahahahahaha La verdad es que sí, si yo tuviera un guardaespaldas como él, también me sentiría segura :$ ¡Muchas gracias! Un beso, disfruta ^^

-Hola: Hahahahaha ¡No importa! ¡Con que leas y te guste me conformo! :) Espero que te guste este capítulo. Muchas gracias, disfruta ^^

-JanetUchiha: ¡Ay, muchas gracias encanto! *-* Sí, ya se va sintiendo pero a Sasuke le va a costar bastante ¬.¬ ¡Muchas gracias, besos y disfruta! ^^

Reviews, capítulo 7:

-Dulcecito311: ¡Siempre eres de las primeras en comentarme en las historias! *-* Sí, muchas gracias, por fin terminé los estudios *-* Exacto, eso es. A Sakura le queda mucho por recorrer pero mucho más a Sasuke si quiere (y créeme que querrá porque empezará a sentir cosas por ella) confíe de nuevo en él. ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Un beso, disfruta ^^

-Shiro Tsubaki: ¡Hooola! ^^ Ay, muchas gracias; Jo, me alabáis demasiado :$ jejeje. Hahahahahahahah me ha hecho mucha gracia tu review, era la reacción que quería J hahahahha Muchas gracias, espero que éste también te guste :)

Bueno, peques, MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL GRACIAS, sois amor 3 Por último, quisieras deciros una cosa (lo voy a poner en los tres fics). Estoy pensando en escribir otro fic pero, esta vez, os voy a dejar elegir a vosotros. Podéis dejarme en un review qué pareja preferís (no tiene por qué ser de Naruto, puede ser cualquiera o más de una), si queréis que destaque algún rasgo de la personalidad, sí queréis que sea fiel al manga (por ejemplo, si es una pareja de Naruto, ambientar el fic en Konoha y demás) o si queréis otra escenificación (instituto, mágico, policíaco, etc.). ¡La próxima historia que escriba será a vuestro gusto! :$

Dejaré este comentario en todos los fics. Pronto actualizaré ("¿Merece la pena?"), hoy o mañana como muy tarde ya que estoy terminando el capítulo y también lo estoy haciendo largo :)

¡Un beso enorme, cuídense!

Los adora,

**~NekooUchiha~**


	9. Chapter 9

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN. **

¡Bueeeeeeeeeeeenaas, peques!

Espero no haberos hecho esperar mucho.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

-Voy para allá.

Sakura se tumbó contra la pared. _Esto no me puede estar pasando. _Que Sasuke le estuviera utilizando siempre había sido una posibilidad, había tratado de mantener los pies en la tierra y sabía desde un principio que él estaba buscando algo pero el hecho de saber que la estaba utilizando para quién sabe qué después de haberse acostado con él… Es algo que le repugnaba. Le entraron náuseas, realmente le daba asco. _¿Quién es ese bastardo? _Ahora sí que estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo, no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer; al fin y al cabo, ya estaba metida hasta el cuello, ¿no? _"Si descubres quién es, podrás contestar esas preguntas", _eso era lo que Hinata había dicho. Y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Por algo que no llegaba a comprender, confiaba en ella; _me dijo la verdad. _La única que lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

Emitió un quejido de dolor debido a un intenso escozor que provino de la herida que le había propinado aquél tipo. _Puto yonkie. _Apretó los dientes con fuerza, tratando de evitar quejarse en voz alta. Miró hacia la calle principal desde el callejón dónde se encontraba. Todos parecían seguir con sus vidas; sin embargo, ella estaba en un punto muerto. Pero siempre había adorado los retos y éste no se le iba a escapar. Puede que saliera mal parada, podía perder mucho más que su trabajo, podía perder su libertad o, incluso, su vida. Pero eso no la iba a echar atrás. No solo iba a seguir con el caso sino que iba a resolverlo; eso era lo único que tenía claro. Su orgullo estaba en juego y no estaba dispuesta a perder.

Se incorporó, intentando aparentar normalidad. _Si Neji viene, no me encontrará en este callejón. _Avanzó unos pasos, intentando acostumbrarse al dolor que le producía la herida al abrirse con cada progreso. Se paró, respiró hondo y echó a andar.

Las luces de la calle la deslumbraron momentáneamente, sintiéndose mareada. Pero solo duró unos instantes, enseguida enfocó la imagen. Unos minutos después, apareció un coche negro delante de ella, a gran velocidad y prácticamente derrapando al parar tan bruscamente. El conductor salió dando un portazo, nervioso y algo enfadado. _Neji. _

Se fue para ella enseguida, a Sakura casi no le dio tiempo a parpadear. La severa mirada de él fue a parar a la mancha de sangre que a estas alturas, traspasaba su camiseta.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado? – Se le notaba más nervioso que enfadado. Sakura solo le mantuvo la mirada, no habló. – Vámonos. – Ordenó agarrándole a la altura del codo. - ¿Puedes caminar bien? – Preguntó, mirándola escéptico. Sakura se limitó a asentir y se metieron en el coche.

Callaron durante todo el trayecto, solo se escuchaban los ruidosos suspiros de Neji, que apretaba el volante con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos. Sakura se limitaba a mirar por la ventanilla, totalmente absorta. Solo cuando Neji aparcó el coche, se rompió el silencio:

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Pregunto la pelirrosa, mientras apartaba la mirada de la ventanilla y le fruncía el ceño. Él la miró como si fuera de otro planeta y frunció el ceño.

-Es mi casa. – Ella arrugó aún más el ceño. _Eso es obvio. _– No creerías que te iba a llevar a la tuya y dejarte allí sola, ¿verdad? – Preguntó, como si fuera una auténtica locura.

Sakura suspiró y levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición. Estaba agotada y no tenía ganas de enfrentar otra batalla.

-La verdad es que me viene bien. – Centró su mirada en su amigo. – Tenemos que hablar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata estaba cruzando el umbral de la puerta, no sin mirar el reloj. _Mierda, es tarde. _Cerró despacio y soltó su abrigo en la entrada. A pesar de que Naruto la había llamado al móvil, tenía la esperanza de que no le preguntara nada. Esperanzas que se desvanecieron en cuanto se dio la vuelta y vio a Naruto esperándola sentado en el sofá del salón, con expresión preocupada. _Mierda._

Se metió en el salón, dispuesta a darle un beso a Naruto pero éste se levantó con brusquedad.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¡Me tenías preocupado! – _Mierda. _

Por más que quisiera a su novio, él estaba demasiado involucrado con Sasuke. Si le contaba lo que había hecho, montaría en cólera y correría a contárselo al azabache. _No, no puedo decírselo. _Ella sabía que probablemente se enteraría, no por ella pero sí por Sasuke. Conociendo a Sakura, no tardaría mucho en contarle todo lo que sabía; es demasiado impulsiva y temperamental como para callárselo. Además, ahora estaba muy enfadada. Pero también sabía que su amiga no diría que había sido ella quién se lo había contado. Tragó saliva y se sentó en otro de los sillones, aparentando normalidad.

-Solo me encontré a Tenten, ¿la recuerdas? Hacía mucho que no la veía y me paré a hablar con ella. – Naruto no quedó muy convencido pero sabía que solo era porque estaba preocupado. La excusa era buena, podía funcionar perfectamente.

-¿Y por qué no cogiste el teléfono? Te llamé varias veces. – La increpó, ya en un tono más calmado. _Ha funcionado._

-Lo siento. Ya sabes que silencio el móvil en el trabajo y hoy se me olvidó quitarlo. No me di cuenta. – Hizo una pausa, casi podía ver como Naruto cedía ante su explicación. – Vamos, amor, no es para tanto. – Le dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

Naruto dio un suspiro de alivio y se sentó junto a ella. Le dio un casto beso y le sonrió.

-Lo sé; siento haberme puesto así. – Le susurró con su barbilla apoyada en su hombro. – Es que con todo lo de Sasuke… Ya sé que solo Sakura sabe que nosotros también estamos metidos en esto pero… No estoy tranquilo. – Finalizó, dándole una sonrisa nerviosa. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiéndose cada vez más culpable por lo que había hecho. _Lo siento. _

Y selló la conversación con un casto beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un azabache se dedicaba a dar vueltas por su céntrico apartamento de Tokio, claramente alterado. El cenicero estaba lleno de colillas, no había parado de fumar desde que había llegado. Cualquiera podría pensar que era por su encuentro con su hermano pero no era así. _¿Dónde demonios estará? _Se había pasado todo el día pensando en Haruno. Más bien, en la noche que había pasado con ella. Había cometido un error impropio de alguien como él pero aún era posible arreglarlo. O eso creía. Había pasado temprano por la comisaría, antes de que terminara la jornada de la pelirrosa pero en su despacho, no había señales de que hubiera nadie. La ventana estaba cerrada y la persiana de rejillas echada. Aun así, para asegurarse había llamado al teléfono, dónde Ino, muy amablemente, le había informado de que Sakura se había marchado hacía un buen rato. Le extrañó pero, en vez de alarmarse, se fue directo a los apartamentos de ella. Pero allí tampoco había nadie. _¿Le habrá pasado algo? _No, estaba seguro de que no había pasado nada por lo que tuviera que salir antes de su trabajo. _En esta ciudad no pasa nada sin que yo lo sepa. _Pero aun así no estaba. La esperó durante un par de horas, escondido cerca de su portal pero nada. Sakura no había aparecido y no parecía que fuera a volver, al menos esa noche.

_¿Estará con otro? Con ese del trabajo… ¿Cómo se llamaba aquél perro? Kiba, sí, Kiba. ¿Estará con ese imbécil?_

De pronto, se descubrió a sí mismo como un auténtico desquiciado en el apartamento. _¿Y si está con otro? _Ese pensamiento le quemaba. Era como si su sangre se hubiera convertido en fuego, no podía controlarlo. Sus pensamientos dieron un giro, volviéndose más contradictorios. _¿Y a mí que más me da si está con otro? Lo único que tengo que hacer es mantenerla a raya. _Sabía que eso no era verdad, esa chica le estaba empezando a importar pero prefería el autoengaño. No podía aceptar que estaba sintiendo algo por esa mujer. _No. _Estaba empezando a perder el control sobre ella, era demasiado rápida y astuta; y eso le gustaba y le enervaba al mismo tiempo.

Se encendió otro cigarro, sentándose en el quicio de la ventana, mirando la inmensa ciudad.

_¿Dónde demonios estás?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-

Sakura intentó incorporarse del sofá, quería hablar con Neji y, para eso, tenía que mirarlo a los ojos. Se avergonzaba de sí misma pero la única manera de desenredar todo esto era ser sincera.

-No creo que sea buena idea. – Dijo Neji con una voz neutral. Sakura giró la cabeza para verlo, aún estando tumbada. Estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que era su amigo de toda la vida y compañero de trabajo. _Es realmente guapo. _Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, _no es momento para gilipolloces, _y se incorporó de un solo movimiento, aguantándose un gemido de dolor.

Se levantó la camiseta para mirarse la herida, ahora cubierta por gasas y vendas limpias que le rodeaban todo el vientre. No se había abierto con el movimiento, menos mal.

Sintió los pasos de Neji volviendo a entrar en la cocina, sin decir palabra.

La verdad es que ambos habían hecho un buen trabajo con la herida teniendo en cuenta que ninguno era personal sanitario. La habían limpiado y desinfectado, lo que le había causado gran escozor, para después cubrirla con gasas y vendas. _No está mal. _Se bajó la camiseta de nuevo cuando sintió la presencia de Neji. Colocó un plato de pasta delante de ella y otro delante de sí mismo.

-Deberías ir al hospital. – El castaño le había insistido durante toda la cura pero ella se había negado en rotundo.

-Sabes que no puedo. ¿Cómo explicaría esto? – Se aterró ante el pensamiento. – No, definitivamente no. – Dijo negando varias veces con la cabeza. – Tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones.

-Primero tendrías que explicármelo a mí. – Dijo Neji como si tal cosa mientras daba el primer bocado a su comida. _Por supuesto. _

Ambos comieron tranquilamente. Neji recogió los platos y se sentó delante de ella, expectante. Se miraron durante unos segundos, que a Sakura le parecieron eternos. _¿Por dónde empiezo? _Estaba dispuesta a contarle todo, confiaba plenamente en él aunque eso supusiera poner en peligro su trabajo y su libertad.

-Te escucho. – Pronunció él. Su tono era neutral pero solo era una apariencia. No había dejado de pensar en qué lío podía estar metida en todo el día.

Sakura suspiró y se pasó una mano por la nuca, confusa. Cerró los ojos un momento, aclarando sus ideas.

-Debes prometerme que no te entrometerás; solo me ayudarás en lo que yo te pida. Nada más. – No quería meterle en esto más de lo necesario.

Neji lo meditó unos instantes para acabar negando con la cabeza.

-No puedo prometerte eso, Sakura. Si estás en peligro y sé que lo estás, te ayudaré. – Sakura suspiró, se esperaba algo así de él, más después de lo de esta mañana.

-Está bien. – Hizo una pausa, estructurando la historia en su cabeza. – Todo esto se remonta a un tiempo atrás, cuando otro departamento me impuso un ayudante en El caso Ónix, Naruto Uzumaki.

Se lo contó todo. Con todos los detalles que su confundida mente le permitía en esos momentos. Desde la llegada del cómplice de Ónix hasta lo que había ocurrido horas antes con Hinata y después, con ese tipo, incluyendo la noche que había pasado con el delincuente la segunda vez que entró a su apartamento. Neji la escuchaba atentamente, haciendo gestos sorpresivos y enfadándose de vez en cuando pero sin perderse detalle y sin interrumpirla en ningún momento.

_Es peor de lo que pensaba, _concluyó Neji en su mente. Realmente, se esperaba una historia turbulenta, en la que Sakura se hubiera saltado las normas o algo así pero esto era demasiado. Ese tipo la había estado manejando a su antojo e, incluso, había llegado a acostarse con ella. _No se puede ser más repugnante. _Se sintió furioso, conocía a Sakura desde siempre y sabía cómo era. Si no se hubiera visto tan manipulada por esa rata de Ónix hubiera hecho las cosas bien desde un principio y, probablemente, a estas alturas estaría dónde tiene que estar, entre rejas.

Se levantó bruscamente y dio un par de vueltas por la habitación, claramente enfadado. Sakura se limitaba a aguardar su respuesta. Tenía las manos entrelazadas fuertemente delante de ella. Por mucha fe que tuviera en Neji, esperaba una especie de sermón o bronca por su parte. Era normal, ¿no? Había hecho las cosas mal, muy mal desde el principio. Y se lo merecía.

Neji se paró de pronto, se volvió a sentar en frente de ella y la miró fijamente.

-Esto es lo que haremos: Pincharé todos tus teléfonos y te mantendré a salvo hasta que encerremos a ese hijo de puta. Cuando lo tengamos, veremos que haremos para que no diga nada sobre ti. Yo me encargaré de eso. – Finalizó cerrando fuertemente los puños.

Sakura se quedó petrificada unos instantes, no era la respuesta que esperaba ni mucho menos. El asombro solo le duró un momento, no se lo podía permitir en una situación como aquella.

-No, no y no. – Repitió, negando con la cabeza. Neji le frunció el ceño. – Es demasiado listo, lo descubriría enseguida. – Neji la miró, dudando. – Es en serio, Neji. Sé que no sé nada sobre él pero también soy la persona que está de nuestro lado que mejor la conoce en estos momentos.

Neji suspiró, derrotado.

-¿Qué propones?

Fue el turno de ella de suspirar notablemente. Estaba agotada.

-Hay que seguir el consejo de Hinata. – El castaño bufó. – Es lo más sensato, Neji. Ella dijo que si descubría quién era Ónix, sabría todas las respuestas. Y si sabemos qué quiere, podremos cogerlo. – No contestó. – No te digo que vaya a actuar como hasta ahora; estoy segura de que aparecerá y, entonces, pondré las cartas sobre la mesa _[N/A: Esta expresión significa que le dirá toda la verdad, en este caso, que _le dirá todo lo que sabe]. – El castaño la miró abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Ni hablar. Es peligroso. Solo te está utilizando, ¿recuerdas? – Sakura sintió una punzada al oír esas palabras.

-Precisamente por eso. No me matará, no por ahora. – Aclaró. – Pero si conseguimos el tiempo suficiente para saber qué quiere, lo tendremos. – Hizo una pausa. – Sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo, Neji, pero confía en mí.

El castaño le dio una sonrisa extraña, ligeramente aliviado.

-No tienes que pedírmelo, Sakura. Confío en ti.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

A la mañana siguiente, ambos actuaron como si no hubiera pasado nada. Llegaron cada uno por un lado y cada uno se dedicó a lo suyo.

La mañana estaba siendo casi tan intensa como la noche para la pelirrosa. No había podido dejar de pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando y no de la manera que se podría pensar. Le dolía más de lo reconocería en voz alta que ese personaje la estuviera utilizando. Se le habían escapado algunas lágrimas rebeldes la noche anterior, en la habitación de invitados de Neji pero eso no se volvería a repetir. No se lo podía permitir. Tenía que tener la mente totalmente fría para este asunto, sino acabaría destrozada. La noche que pasó con Ónix había significado mucho para ella, mucho más de lo que se atrevería a admitir. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba la noche con un hombre y eso era simplemente porque había sentido algo… Una química especial, una atracción, una esperanza… Algo. Pero ahora no significada nada; no podía significar nada.

_Solo soy un instrumento para él, un medio. Métetelo en la cabeza. _

Alguien llamó a su puerta. Tuvo el tiempo justo para sorberse la nariz y darle paso al visitante. Era Ino, que la miraba desde la puerta como si fuera un extraterrestre.

-Qué mala cara, menudas ojeras. – Dijo sirviéndole el café. - ¿Has pasado una mala noche? ¿O tal vez una muy buena? – Levantó las cejas pícaramente. Le arrancó una sonrisa a Sakura.

-Una horrible, Ino. – Dijo borrando su sonrisa. – Por el trabajo, ya sabes. – Terminó, restándole importancia.

Ino quería preguntarle más cosas de las que se atrevería. Desde aquella conversación en la que le confesó que algo no iba bien, no habían hablado más del asunto. Ino creía que ella necesitaba ayuda pero también recordó que le hizo prometer que no se metería en esos asuntos. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras observaba como su amiga le daba un sorbo al café.

-Sakura, yo…

No pudo hablar más. Alguien había abierto la puerta sin llamar. _Neji, como siempre._

-Ups… - Neji llevaba las gafas de vista, unos papeles metidos en una carpeta marrón y un boli en la boca.

-Estás cogiendo una mala costumbre, Neji. – Le increpó Ino, en tono burlón.

-Qué graciosa. – Le contestó Neji en el mismo tono.

Ino rió y se levantó de la silla, dándose por vencida. _Hoy tampoco podré hablar con ella. _Cerró la puerta sobre sí.

Neji miró fijamente a Sakura.

-Creo que tengo algo. – Dijo soltando la carpeta delante de Sakura. Ésta casi salta de la silla, entusiasmada. – Sobre las desapariciones en la familia Uchiha. Mira esto. – Señaló la carpeta.

Sakura la abrió apresuradamente, trabándose con ella misma, de los nervios. Empezó a leer.

-Supongo que no has sabido nada de él, ¿no? – Más que una pregunta, parecía una amenaza. Anoche, le hizo prometer que le avisaría de cualquier novedad. Ésta negó con la cabeza, sin mirarlo.

El documento era corto para ser un informe policial y muy poco concreto. Pero había encontrado algo, sin duda. Informaba sobre una "ausencia", tal y como la calificaba el informe, de uno de sus miembros más jóvenes, Sasuke Uchiha. Por lo visto, el joven había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana pero los Uchiha no solo no habían puesto denuncia ni habían intentado buscarlo, sino que ni siquiera se habían alterado por ello. Los investigadores del momento dieron por hecho que se había ido fuera de la ciudad, buscando alejarse de la familia ya que, al parecer, no habían podido involucrarlo en ningún asunto turbio de la familia, más bien permanecía al margen.

A primera vista, parecía un informe policial normal y corriente, no había sospechas por lo que no habían seguido investigando la "ausencia" de aquel tipo. Sin embargo, había algo raro. No había una sola foto del chico. _Es él, tiene que serlo. _

-Éste es el único Uchiha que "ha desaparecido". – Dijo, haciendo las comillas con los dedos. – Además, mira la fecha del informe. – Sakura hizo lo propio. _Hace cuatro años. _La pelirrosa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. _Es él. _

-Cuatro años… - Meditó Sakura. – Y hace tres apareció Ónix.

-Exacto. – Asintió Neji, orgulloso de su logro.

-Es él, Neji. Estoy segura. – Neji le sonrió altaneramente, con el ego por las nubes. Sakura le correspondió la sonrisa, le pareció encantador. – Tenemos que descubrir algo más de él. Hinata dijo que si lo descubría, tendría las respuestas pero aun sabiéndolo, no tengo ni idea. – Se frotó la nuca, confusa. - ¿Quién escribió esto? – Preguntó de pronto. Buscó la firma del agente. – Inspector Takuma H. ¿Quién es? – Neji se encogió de hombros. – Hay que encontrarlo y hablar con él. Si hay alguien que sabe algo más, tiene que ser él. En este informe hay algo raro.

Neji lo meditó, le quitó el documento a Sakura y lo ojeó. _Tiene razón, algo no termina de encajar. _

-Sí, tienes razón. – Hizo una pausa. – Yo me ocuparé de encontrarle y te avisaré en cuanto lo tenga, ¿vale? – Sakura asintió, emocionada. Sentía que estaban en el camino correcto y, si tenía suerte, podría comprobarlo muy pronto.

Neji se levantó de la mesa, con una sonrisa nerviosa y orgullosa a la vez en el rostro y se fue.

Minutos después, estando aún eufórica, como si él la hubiera estado observando, sonó su teléfono.

-Dime, Ino.

-Sakura, tienes una llamada de un amigo. Pero no ha querido dar datos. ¿Te lo paso igual o digo que estás ocupada?

_Ónix. _

-Pásamelo.

Se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa. Estaba a punto de dar un buen golpe. Si sabía manejar la situación, éste podría ser un buen golpe de efecto. Tal vez el mejor después de que lo detuviera.

Respiró hondo.

-¿Me has echado de menos, pequeña? – Suspiró de alivio al ver que era él. _Esta es mi oportunidad. _

Tras estos instantes, volvió a tensarse. _Que empiece el juego, bastardo._

-¿Y tú? ¿Me buscabas, tal vez? – Preguntó de vuelta. Escuchó una carcajada al otro lado del teléfono.

-Claro que sí, ¿qué iba a hacer si no después de la otra noche? ¿Dónde has estado? – La última pregunta sonó en tono acusador, casi como si la fuera a sermonear. Sonrió cínicamente.

-He estado ocupada. – Se limitó a responder. Aunque ella no lo vio, Ónix enarcó una ceja.

-¿Ocupada con qué, enana? – Sakura apretó los dientes, estaba deseando gritarle. En vez de eso, se removió en su vieja silla del despacho.

-Contigo, por supuesto. – Contestó irónicamente. – He estado investigado sobre ti.

-Vaya, qué honor. – La contradijo en su mismo tono. - ¿Y ha dado sus frutos? – Preguntó, totalmente seguro de sí mismo.

Sakura tomó aire, pensando en qué iba a decir. _Es el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa._

-Mucho más de lo crees… - Hizo una pausa dramática. – Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

¡Aquí lo dejo peques!

Espero que os guste :3 Estoy en proceso de escribir el siguiente capítulo, así que actualizaré prontito ^^

Reviews:

-Dulcesito311: ¡Hoooola, linda! :3 Así es, nuestro Ónix ya está dejando ver que algo le está saliendo mal… (Al igual que a Sakura). Exacto, Hinata no pretendía traicionar a Ónix y mucho menos a su chico, pero las cosas se torcieron de tal manera que se empezó a sentir culpable por lo que le estaba pasando (y podría pasar) a su amiga de la universidad (que la ayudó mucho, tal vez alga algún flashback de ellas dos para que se entienda mejor), ya que ella ayudó a Ónix desde un principio para que la conociera y la pudiera localizar.

Exacto, hasta ahora Sakura solo se había movido por los hilos de Ónix (inconscientemente, claro) pero ahora que ya está vislumbrando la verdad acerca de él, ha cortado toda manipulación por su parte y empieza a trabajar independientemente. Por eso es que decidió pedir ayuda a Neji (adoro a este personaje por eso le doy mucha importancia en mis fics :3), ya que, como tú bien dices, es una persona en la que confía plenamente (con razón). Está dispuesta a todo.

Como tú dices, nuestro Sasuke empieza a enamorarse de Sakura y eso que aún no sabe hasta dónde llega ese sentimiento (en el próximo capítulo, con la conversación de ambos, se verá que es un sentimiento mucho más intenso de lo que él pensaba) pero ahora se le complican las cosas puesto que ella ya no tiene confianza en él, no sabe dónde está parando ni qué se trae, por lo que ya no está a su alcance ni bajo su control. Se le va a hacer difícil acercarse a ella. Las mafias han tenido poco protagonismo en este capítulo pero lo tendrán, por supuesto. Aún queda la quedada entre los hermanos Uchiha y todo se complicará (aun más) muy, muy pronto (próximo capítulo).

No, desde luego, ella no lo dejará. En ese sentido, la he hecho igual de cabezota y orgullosa que la autora del fic, ya que yo también soy así, así que te entiendo perfectamente e.é

Hahaha Desde luego, y se pondrá mucho más antes del desenlace (tengo dos o tres capítulos estructurados en la cabeza, a ver si salen e.é) Un beso, preciosa! Me ha encantado tu review! Disruta :)

-Guest: Ay, muchas gracias, me alegro de que te gustara. La verdad es que, para mi gusto, es uno de los mejores y más completos que he escrito hasta ahora en este fic :3 hahahah ¡Te lo agradecería mucho pero también me conformo con que te guste! ^^ ¡Mucha suerte en tus exámenes, no los descuides! :3 Disfruta este cap, ¡un beso!

-ConyM: La verdad es que es una buena idea, aún no lo tengo decidido pero es una idea que me ronda la cabeza ^^ (Aquí se puede ver que se fijan más el uno en el otro pero aún no sé como se tornará en este sentido! Disfruta, un besazo!^^

-Melisa xD: ¡Hooooola! :3 Hahahah Sí, esta vez no me extendí mucho en ese sentido (porque sinceramente no sabía si vosotros queríais lemmon o no, fue una cosa que surgió mientras escribía) pero en el próximo, prometo hacerlo mejor :3

Hahahah Sí, Hina se portó muy bien según ella creía. No era su intención traicionar a nadie pero se sentía culpable (es demasiado buena para juntarse con Ónix xD). Lo de Neji fue algo que surgió también (la verdad es que no tengo ninguna historia planeada, voy pensando mientras escribo, como mucho estructuro dos o tres capítulos xD) y lo hice porque ADORO a Neji Hyuuga. Me encanta hahahaha Espero que a ti también te guste que juegue ese papel :3

Respecto a tu posdata, ¡muuuuuchas gracias! Son buenas ideas, si se me ocurre algún argumento bueno, llevaré a cabo a algunas porque la verdad es que me gustan ¡todas! Hahahahaha ¡Disfruta, un beso! :3

Resumiendo, MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL GRACIAS POR LEER (y por los reviews :3). Os adoro, en serio.

Cuídense, les quiere,

**~NekooUchiha~**


	10. Chapter 10

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.**

¡Bueeeeeeenas, peques! Siento la tardanza es mis fics, la inspiración ha tardado en llegar esta vez.

**Enjoy!**

_._

_._

_._

-Mucho más de lo crees… - Hizo una pausa dramática. – Sasuke Uchiha.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en su céntrico apartamento, un azabache se encontraba hablando por teléfono.

_Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Cómo demonios…? _Sasuke se quedó unos momentos sin habla. Se le había cortado la respiración, como si le hubieran sacado el aire de un puñetazo en el abdomen. Si tuviera un espejo lo bastante cerca, podría haber comprobado que el color había abandonado su cara, dejándolo pálido. Abrió la boca varias veces pero volvió a cerrarla, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Fijó la vista en la infinidad de la ciudad, como si eso le fuera a dar la respuesta. No fue hasta que escuchó una pequeña carcajada irónica cuando reaccionó. Comenzó a respirar con normalidad, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que había parado de hacerlo.

-¿Demasiado rápida para ti, Uchiha? Bueno, ¿prefieres que te llame Uchiha o mejor utilizo tu apodo? – Preguntó, con un claro tono de burla que al azabache no le pasó desapercibido.

Apretó tanto la mandíbula que pensó que se partiría los dientes. Estaba realmente furioso. Iba a contestar, pero Sakura se le adelantó de nuevo:

-¿Sabes, Uchiha? Siempre sospeché que había algo que te unía a una de las dos mafias; y estaba casi segura de que era con el clan Uchiha. – Hizo una pausa. Hablaba con una lentitud premeditada, como regocijándose en su éxito, haciendo que creciera la ansiedad de Ónix; le hervía la sangre. La pelirrosa había dado en el blanco. – No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes, eres el vivo retrato de tu padre y tu hermano. – Sasuke estuvo a punto de estrellar el teléfono contra el suelo. Era consciente de su parecido con la familia, todos los Uchiha tenían rasgos comunes pero, aun así, odiaba que le dijeran eso. Y mucho más de ella.- Quizás sea porque tú te has encargado de manipularme, como si de un títere se tratara. – Guardó silencio y, por segunda vez, Ónix no sabía muy bien qué decir.

Apretó el puño libre, temblando de furia. Respiró profundamente un par de veces, tratando de tranquilizarse. Su apariencia había vuelto a la normalidad aunque la tensión no se había disipado. De pronto, era el Ónix de siempre y estaba dispuesto a recuperar el control.

-Yo no te he manipulado, pequeña. Te advertí que lo dejaras, tú sola te has metido en este juego. – Ónix decidió obviar todo lo demás y centrarse en la última parte de la conversación. Si había alguna manera de recuperar una mínima influencia en ella, era esa.

Pero Sakura no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

La pelirrosa soltó una pequeña risita. _Nunca más, Sasuke. _A pesar de todo lo que se había tensado al recibir esa llamada, todo ello había desaparecido. Estaba totalmente relajada, recostada en su viejo y cómodo sillón en el despacho. Con una expresión escéptica y una sonrisa irónica en la cara. Puede que hubiera estado jugando con ella, pero esta vez, le tocaba ganar. Y no pensaba perder, _nunca más. _

-Vaya, lamento no haber hecho caso a un delincuente solitario y siniestro que lleva tres años moviéndose a sus anchas por la ciudad, el cual se coló en mi casa sin invitación. – Contestó con sarcasmo.

Esta vez, Sasuke tardó menos en responder. Había logrado enfriar su mente todo lo que la situación le permitía, mucho más de lo que se imaginaba. Fue su turno de esbozar una irónica sonrisa.

-Puede que la primera vez no estuviera invitado en tu casa pero después, sí que me invitaste a tu cama. – _Golpe bajo. _

Sakura casi pudo notar como el color abandonaba su cara. _Bastardo. _Tuvo que apartarse el auricular del teléfono de su oreja y respirar varias veces atropelladamente, tratando de mantener el control. _No voy a perder, nunca más, bastardo. _Consiguió relajarse, esa rata solo estaba intentado recuperar el control pero ella no iba a ceder. Esta vez le tocaba a ella. Respiró profundamente una última vez y se colocó el auricular.

Rió brevemente, dando a entender que no le había afectado.

-No te sientas privilegiado, Sasuke. – Esbozó una sonrisa afilada, dispuesta a dar su próximo golpe. - La verdad es que ya he comprobado que hasta en la cama eres fácilmente sustituible.

Fue lo peor que Ónix podía oír en esos momentos. La gota que colmó el vaso. Ya no podía disimularlo. _Por eso no podía encontrarla. Tenía razón, estaba con otro. _Sasuke no tuvo mucho más tiempo para pensar, escuchó una voz femenina y lejana al otro lado del teléfono que no era la de Sakura. Alguien había entrado en su despacho. _Ino, probablemente._

La pelirrosa se apresuró a cortar con él:

-Lo único que tienes que tener claro es que, la próxima vez que nos veamos, tú estarás entre rejas. Adiós, Uchiha.

-Ni se te ocurra cortar… - Al azabache no le dio tiempo a acabar la última frase cuando escuchó el pitido que le indicaba que Sakura había colgado.

Dio un par de vueltas por el piso, furioso, sin saber dónde parar, sin saber qué hacer. Al final, estrelló su teléfono móvil contra la pared, haciéndolo saltar en mil pedazos. De pronto, no importaba nada: ni que quedaban solo unas horas para la cita con su hermano, ni que Sakura hubiera descubierto sus lazos con los Uchiha, ni que estuviera más cerca que nunca de que ella descubriera todo su plan y él perdiera su libertad. De pronto, se vio a sí mismo, nervioso y furioso cual enfermo mental tan solo porque Sakura le había dicho claramente que estaba con otro. Estaba increíblemente celoso, aunque la noche anterior lo había sospechado, era lo último que esperaba y quería oír.

_¿Será ese imbécil de Kiba? Voy a matarlo, juro por dios que voy a matar al capullo que esté con ella. _

Se encendió un cigarro, tratando de calmarse pero, esta vez, ni la nicotina podía. Miró por la ventana, sentándose en el quicio de ésta. Intentó centrarse en el infinito, olvidarse de lo demás pero era imposible. Tan solo pensar que Sakura había estado con otro el mismo día que él había estado preocupado y buscándola por media ciudad, le producía ira, celos y, sobre todo, le había abierto una nueva herida en el pecho difícil de cerrar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura colgó rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Ino al otro lado de la puerta. Colocó el teléfono justo cuando la puerta se estaba abriendo, dejando paso a una deslumbrante y guapísima Ino con un par de cafés en las manos. Se extrañó un poco, puesto que hacía un rato, antes de que Neji le diera la información sobre Ónix, habían estado tomando café.

La recibió con la mejor sonrisa que podía esbozar en esos momentos. La invitó a pasar con un gesto y ésta le hizo caso, poniéndole el café delante. Humeante, caliente y aromático. El olor invadió el despacho enseguida.

-Creo que bebes demasiado café. Y me estás mal-acostumbrando. – Comentó Sakura para romper el hielo, causando una breve risita en Ino.

-Antes de salir, me fijé en que apenas habías probado el tuyo y se te había quedado frío. – Sakura miró la taza de café de hacía un rato, prácticamente llena. _Qué observadora. – _Por cierto, Neji me ha pedido que te dijera que luego te buscaría. Ha tenido que salir a ver a no sé qué Inspector, algo de su trabajo, ya sabes. – Dijo con un gesto despectivo. _El Inspector Takuma H. ¿Cómo lo habrá localizado tan rápido? Qué eficiente. _Ino, al ver que su amiga no contestaba, se atrevió a preguntar por fin. - ¿Qué os traéis vosotros dos? – Su mirada era inquisitiva, aunque no era acusatoria, más bien era divertida y picante. - ¿No será él el culpable de que tengas esas ojeras, verdad?

Sakura soltó una pequeña carcajada. Ino era la única capaz de relajarla en esos momentos.

-Claro que no, Ino. Es falta de sueño pero no de la manera que tú crees. – Ino sonrió abiertamente. – Lo único que nos traemos son temas de trabajo. Ya sabes que nos llevamos bastante bien desde siempre. – Ino asintió, dándose por convencida.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellas. Pero no un silencio tenso, esta vez no. Era uno tranquilo, en el que cada una pensaba en sus cosas. En ambas se reflejaba que no estaban en su mejor momento. Sakura se paró a observar a su amiga. Estaba tan guapa como siempre pero había algo que le fallaba. Sus ojos no eran los mismos de siempre. Tenían un brillo de tristeza en su mirada, estaba más demacrada, más melancólica, más… _Triste. _

-Ino, ¿ocurre algo? – Ella tan poco acostumbrada a andarse por las ramas, sabía que con Ino podía ser todo lo directa que quisiera. La rubia ladeó un poco la cabeza, sin comprender. – Estás… Rara; triste, diría yo más bien.

A Ino no le hizo falta más para romper a llorar delante de su amiga. Llevaba días aguantando una tensión insoportable, una carga demasiado grande para ella sola. Se pasó las manos por debajo de los ojos, llevándose algunas lágrimas. Sakura se acercó a ella, preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa, Ino? – Preguntó más suavemente.

Ino respiró varias veces antes de hablar, tratando de tranquilizarse. Abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, no sabía muy bien cómo explicarlo, por dónde empezar. En ese momento, decidió que tenía que decirlo. Ahora.

-Estoy embarazada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto se encontraba solo en su casa, desde que se había hecho pasar por detective para entrar en el departamento de Sakura, no había vuelto a trabajar. Hinata, sin embargo, seguía con su vida pese a que él se oponía. No le gustaba que pasara tanto tiempo fuera de casa, podría ser peligroso.

Estaba sentado en el sofá, delante de la televisión encendida, pero no la estaba viendo. Hacía bastante rato que estaba absorto en su mundo. Sasuke lo había llamado y le había dicho que tenían que hablar, que llegaría por la noche, después de que viera a su hermano. Ónix estaba tan ansioso y furioso que había logrado contagiárselo, sin embargo, por mucho que le había insistido, el azabache no había soltado prenda. Insistía en que tenían que hablar en persona, que todo estaba demasiado enredado y era demasiado largo como para contarlo por teléfono.

Por más que lo había intentado, no podía sacarse esa llamada de la cabeza. _¿Qué habrá pasado? _Miró el reloj, aún faltaban horas para que Hinata llegara y él creía no poder aguantar la tensión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke no podía parar de pensar en Sakura. A pesar de que, por un momento, pensó que podía recuperar el control que tenía sobre ella, ahora estaba seguro de que no sería así. Es más, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si podría volver a verla. Se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en la noche que había pasado con ella. Jamás había sentido algo así, había estado con muchas chicas, sí, pero ninguna le había hecho sentir así. No sabía identificarlo ni describirlo pero estaba ahí. De la más absoluta ira había pasado a la tristeza y al dolor. Nunca algo le había dolido tanto. El pensar que Sakura lo había cambiado por otro tan fácilmente era algo que lo estaba quemando. Pero, ¿cómo hablar con ella de nuevo? Quería verla para tratar de suavizar las cosas pero, ¿cómo? Dudaba que pudiera verla y, aunque así fuera, no creía que estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo. Ella lo había dicho bien claro: _"La próxima vez que nos veamos, tú estarás entres rejas". _Se había cansado de que la manejara y ahora está dispuesta a acabar con todo esto.

_Sakura, te quiero._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura, se quedó sin habla, no sabía muy bien qué decir. Sin embargo, fue rápida y se dejó guiar por sus impulsos.

-¿Cómo que estás embarazada, Ino? ¿Desde cuándo?

Ino rompió a llorar de nuevo.

-No lo sé, Sakura. Y-yo… Te juro que siempre tengo cuidado. No sé que ha podido fallar pero estoy embarazada.

La pelirrosa siguió sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-¿Se lo has dicho? – Ino la miró, instándole a continuar. – A Shikamaru. ¿Se lo has dicho? – Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo hacerlo? Shika y yo ni siquiera tenemos algo serio, solo nos vemos y nos divertimos. Es cierto que le he comentado que me gustaría tener algo serio con él pero… Nunca me contesta. O eso o desvía el tema. – Hizo una pausa, horrorizada. – No, Sakura, no puedo decírselo. Pensaría que lo he hecho aposta para que se quede conmigo. Me odiará.

Sakura lo pensó un momento. La situación era aún más complicada de lo que ella había pensado en un principio. Pero, también sabía, que si ese tal Shikamaru valía la pena, no se lavaría las manos con este asunto.

-Ino… Tienes que decírselo. – Ino, volvió a negar, aterrada. – Tienes que hacerlo. Lo sabes. Tiene derecho a saberlo.

-Pero, ¿y si no quiere saber nada y simplemente desaparece? - No podía evitar llorar, se le entrecortaba la voz.

-Si vale la pena, se quedaría contigo aunque no estuvieras embarazada. – Ino esbozó una sonrisa triste. Su amiga la miraba con buenos ojos. – Y, si huyera, siempre contarías conmigo. Nunca te dejaría sola en esto.

Ino se levantó y le dio un gran abrazo, agradecida. Sabía que esa no era una solución razonable, no podía cargar a Sakura con algo así por el resto de su vida y más, con la vida que llevaba su amiga pero también sabía que era lo único a lo que se podía aferrar en esos momentos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado varias horas, demasiado lentas en el despacho de Sakura. La jornada estaba a punto de acabar y Neji no había dado señales de vida. Lo había intentado llamar pero su teléfono estaba apagado. No estaba preocupada, Neji sabía apañárselas solo perfectamente pero sí estaba ansiosa. Esta era la primera vez en meses que sentía que estaba cerca de acabar con este horrible capítulo de su vida y no podía esperar.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, lo único que Sakura tenía en mente era a ese escurridizo delincuente. _Todo esto es un juego para él, métetelo en la cabeza, _se dijo a sí misma sin poder evitar que se le escapara una lágrima. Ella ya había aceptado que sentía algo por ese bastardo, no sabía qué pero sí podía notar que todo esto le afectaba más de lo quereconocería en voz alta. Las imágenes de la noche que había pasado con él le quemaban. Y la última conversación con él, dónde se había mostrado tan frío y arrogante, digno de un Uchiha había abierto una brecha en su pecho. En el fondo, tenía la esperanza de que intentara darle una explicación, de que le dijera que aunque todo había empezado como un juego; ahora ya no lo era. Pero no era así. _"Tú sola te metiste en este juego", _dijo. No podía olvidar esa frase, había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso, la confirmación de sus peores temores. Para Ónix, Sasuke Uchiha o quién quiera que fuera, esto solo es un juego.

Y ahora, tenía más claro que nunca, que no estaba dispuesta a perder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke estaba ya en la dirección que le había dado su hermano. Miró su reloj, era la hora acordada pero allí no había nadie. Estaba todo ligeramente alumbrado, en penumbra pero no veía ninguna figura ni escuchaba a nadie más por allí. No venía en disposición de hacer nada, solo quería acabar con esto y ocuparse de todo lo demás.

De pronto, sintió un dolor horrible proveniente del lado derecho de su vientre. Emitió un quejido de dolor y miró hacia abajo. Solo vio brotar sangre. _Mierda, no lo he visto venir. _Se tambaleó ligeramente, viendo como esa figura se posicionaba delante de él. De la más espesa oscuridad, salió otra figura dos figuras que se colocaron delante de él. Podía conocer a kilómetros la silueta de su hermano mayor. Consiguió erguirse, mareado y aturdido por el dolor. De pronto, la figura del medio, la que él conocía perfectamente, avanzó a pasos agigantados hacia él y le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula, partiéndole el labio inferior. Cayó al suelo.

La primera vez, fue un despiste de él. No había visto a ese asqueroso esbirro de su hermano pero la segunda vez, no tuvo nada que hacer. Vio perfectamente como su hermano avanzaba hacia él y no pudo moverse. El dolor lo había paralizado. Se incorporó como pudo aunque no consiguió levantarse. Ahora sí que estaba realmente mareado.

Itachi sonrió ampliamente y se encendió un cigarro.

-No has tenido buenos reflejos, hermanito. – Dijo burlesco. - ¿Sabes? La familia está bastante enfadada contigo, especialmente yo. - Empezó a moverse delante de Sasuke de un lado a otro, amenazante. – Te confié esa misión porque creía que estando la zorra esa pelirrosa de por medio, quizás fueras capaz de hacerlo sin fallos. Pero ya veo que no; me has decepcionado. – Por un momento, Itachi pareció un verdadero hermano mayor echándole la bronca porque se había portado mal. Pero solo era una ilusión. La pausa se le hizo eterna al azabache, que seguía tratando de levantase. Itachi se agachó delante de él, exhibiendo una sonrisa que congelaría el infierno. – Y no hace falta que te diga, que los Uchiha no damos una segunda oportunidad.

Sasuke sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Sabía perfectamente que quería decir eso. _Sakura. _La primera vez que Itachi le amenazó con hacerle daño, se enfureció pero por motivos distintos. Él estaba dispuesto a llevar su historia hasta el final y para eso necesitaba a la pelirrosa viva. Sin embargo, Itachi había pensado que él estaba interesado en Sakura. Ahora, era diferente, ahora, sí que estaba interesado en ella, mucho más que eso; el solo pensar que Sakura podía estar en peligro por su culpa le aterraba, no podía soportarlo.

Itachi sonrió ampliamente al ver la expresión de su hermano.

-Itachi… - Éste lo ignoró, interrumpiéndolo.

-Solo espero que te tiempo a despedirte de tu zorrita, hermanito. – Se levantó con agilidad. – Vámonos. – Le ordenó a sus esbirros.

Y se marcharon, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neji y Sakura por fin se habían encontrado. Él le había recogido en comisaría y ya estaban en casa de él, cenando.

-La charla con Takuma ha dado sus frutos. Me ha costado toda la tarde desenmarañar esa historia, no estaba dispuesto a hablar. – Comentó él. Ella la miró, ansiosa. – Por lo visto, trabajó en nuestro departamento y llevó la vigilancia a los Uchiha durante años. Lo sabía todo sobre ellos. Pero algo falló y, después de eso, se prejubiló y se olvidó de ello. Se sorprendió de que lo hubiera localizado, por lo visto, vive medio escondido.

-¿Por qué? – No pudo evitar preguntarlo, llevándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Neji, ya que le había interrumpido. Se calló ipso-facto.

-Al parecer, él y los Uchiha se conocían bastante bien. Ellos sabían lo que Takuma estaba haciendo y al final, el tal Sasuke, se aprovechó de eso. – Se hizo el silencio y Sakura se impacientó.

-¿Cómo se aprovechó? ¿Qué hizo?

-Investigarlo. Descubrió que tenía una mujer y una hija pequeña. Antes de que el tal Sasuke desapareciera, la mujer de Takuma tuvo un grave accidente en el que murió. Sasuke fue a verlo, le confesó, jactándose, que él había manipulado ese coche. – Sakura se quedó boquiabierta y no pudo disimularlo. Es cierto que siempre había considerado a Ónix un personaje oscuro, sin sentimientos y algo siniestro pero esto era demasiado. Se llevó las manos a la cara. – Eso no es todo, - siguió Neji – a partir de eso, le propuso un trato: La vida de su hija pequeña a cambio de que él obviara su próxima desaparición y dejara el caso. Takuma se rindió y decidió que no quería perder a su hija. Por lo que hizo ese informe cutre, borrando todas las fotos de ese sujeto, lo hizo por obligación; y, después, se prejubiló.

Sakura estaba impactada, se pasó las manos por el pelo. No se esperaba que Ónix fuera tan cruel, que ella pudiera haber estado en la misma cama que ese ser. Se sintió asqueada y le entraron náuseas. Neji parecía poder leerle la mente a su amiga pero permaneció impasible, no tenía nada que decirle.

-Sakura, - ésta le miró – Takuma estaba totalmente aterrado. Aceptó que él también sabía que estábamos en lo cierto, que Sasuke y Ónix son la misma persona. – Hizo una pausa, recordando las horas que había pasado con ese hombre corpulento y asustado como una niña pequeña. - Te puedo asegurar que es un hombre hecho y derecho, que se podría defender de cualquier cosa pero no estaba dispuesto a hacer frente a Ónix. Para él, era el peor de los Uchiha. Nunca lo tuvo demasiado en cuenta en sus investigaciones hasta ese momento. En los días que pasaron entre la muerte de su mujer y el encuentro con Ónix, supo que él había estado detrás de las operaciones más crueles de la familia. Es digno de ser un Uchiha, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Me dijo que, si apreciábamos nuestra vida tal y como está, dejáramos esto.

Sakura paseó la mirada por la casa de Neji y dio un suspiro de resignación. Esto es demasiado. Sabía que iba a romper a llorar en cualquier momento, así que optó por dejarlo estar.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Neji, de verdad. – Luchó contra ella misma para no romper a llorar. Se levantó del sofá. – No hubiera podido llegar tan lejos sin ti. – Neji asintió, agradecido. Sabía que estaba a punto de llorar pero también sabía que ella no era de esas personas que les gusta que se lo digan, prefiere hacerlo sola y él lo comprendía. – Pero, entre la llamada de Ónix – de la que ya le había hablado – y esto, creo que es mejor dejarlo estar. – Neij asintió conforme. Él también estaba agotado.

En la oscuridad de su habitación, Sakura rompió a llorar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto abrió la puerta nervioso. A estas horas, podía ser tanto Hinata como Sasuke. Y estaba ansioso por ver a ambos. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con su amigo. Sasuke, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, pálido y a punto de desmayarse.

-Sasuke, ¿qué ha…? – El azabache emitió un quejido de dolor y Naruto decidió que no era el momento de hacer preguntas. Se pasó el brazo de él por sus hombros y lo metió dentro.

Vio que tenía una herida sangrante en el lado derecho del vientre y le sangraba la boca, probablemente por la herida del labio.

-Sasuke, hay que llevarte al hospital. – Dijo nervioso, al borde de un ataque de histeria. Sasuke lo miró como si no fuera de su mismo planeta.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Qué podría decir? – Naruto, asintió, dándole la razón. Se supone que Sasuke Uchiha vivía en el extranjero, no podía ir a ningún sitio. – Tráeme vendas y algún desinfectante.

El rubio corrió escaleras arriba a por el botiquín, trayéndole todo lo que le había pedido. Un rato después, Sasuke se seguía encontrando mal, pero los analgésicos y la limpieza de la herida habían surtido efecto.

Después de explicarle el incidente con su hermano y las amenazas de éste, fue a lo que realmente le importaba:

-Sakura sabe mi identidad. – Naruto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. – No sé cómo lo ha hecho pero estoy seguro de que alguien le ha tenido que dar alguna pista. Es imposible que, partiendo de cero, lo haya resuelto tan rápido.

-Pero, ¿sabe lo de…?

-No. – Le cortó Ónix. Sabía que Naruto se refería a su pasado, a sus motivos para acercarse a la chica. Y no quería oírlo. – Pero sí sabe que soy Sasuke Uchiha. Y eso solo lo sabemos el clan, tú, yo y…

-He sido yo. – Pronunció una suave voz que provenía desde la puerta. Ésta se cerró con fuerza detrás de la peliazul, que dejó las llaves en la mesita y fue al salón como si tal cosa. – Yo hablé con Sakura.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la casa. Durante esos instantes, solo se podían escuchar las respiraciones agitadas de Sasuke y Naruto. Hinata permanecía impasible, aunque por dentro, estaba temblando. El azabache se levantó bruscamente, entre enfadado y triste. Naruto por un momento, quiso sujetarlo pero él parecía tener fuerzas suficientes. Temía que se cayera pero no era el único motivo para querer pararlo. Temía que hiciera alguna tontería, él no permitiría que se acercara a Hinata y que Sasuke jamás le haría nada pero la situación era demasiado tensa. Todo era demasiado complicado.

-¿Cómo has podido? – Preguntó, Sasuke. Estaba realmente hundido. Esperaba que Sakura hubiera recurrido a cualquier otra fuente pero a sus propios amigos, era demasiado.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho, Hinata? – Preguntó Naruto al mismo tiempo. Estaba consternado.

A Hinata se le aguaron los ojos pero no lloró. No podía permitírselo.

-Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. – Pensó en aquel día. – Yo no le dije quién eras pero sí le dije que si descubrías quién eras, podría saber lo que querías de ella. – Silencio. - Sasuke, no podía permitir que le hicieras daño. Te lo dije: te ayudé porque creía que así te darías cuenta de que estabas equivocado pero… - Hizo una pausa, dejando las palabras en el aire. – Sasuke, estoy segura de que Sakura no tuvo nada que ver con la muerte de Megumi.

-Cállate.

Sasuke, no lo soportó más, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, cogió su chaqueta negra y se largó de allí dando un portazo a pesar de las súplicas de Naruto para que se quedara allí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron dos días en los que Sakura no supo nada de Sasuke y las cosas siguieron tan enredadas como siempre. Ahora que sabía quién era, tendría que descubrir que quería. _Si lo descubro, lo tendré en mis manos. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El tercer día por la tarde, Sakura decidió a tomar el aire fuera del departamento. Se colocó en la puerta, viendo pasar a la gente entrando y saliendo del edificio mientras ella se fumaba un cigarro, apoyada en la pared.

-Sakura. – Sintió la voz de alguien llamándola. La voz venía de las amplias escaleras que daban pie al edificio. Y ella conocía perfectamente esa voz.

Miró al frente, solo por confirmar, solo porque no podía creer que se atreviera a ir a verla y mucho menos, a su trabajo.

_Sasuke. _

.

.

.

¡Aquí lo dejo, peques!

Sé que he tardado mucho pero os recompenso con este largo capítulo jeje :) ¡Espero que os guste! Lamento la tardanza, espero tardar menos a la próxima.

Reviews:

-Dulcesito311: hahahah Así es Sakura, no sabe andarse por las ramas (igual que su autora u.u). Por supuesto, en este caso, considero que su "as bajo la manga" es Neji y, hasta ahora, lo era HInata (ya se ha dado a descubrir).

Neji *-* Babeo con este hombre. En este capítulo, ha tenido poco protagonismo pero lo tendrá y mucho hahahaha. Al igual, como puedes ver, le he dado más protagonismo a Ino (que estaba de secundaria y lo está) pero me ha apetecido. Espero que te guste :_) Yo tampoco supero la muerte de Neji, odié ese momento T.T

Exacto, ya solo le queda descubrir qué quiere. Hoy he dado una pista (Megumi es importante, mucho xD) pero os seguiré dejando intrigadas un poco más jejeje :$ Exacto, Sakura no lo va a dejar, su orgullo está por encima de todo y no lo permitiría (te entiendo, yo soy igual e.é).

La he liado bastante más en este capítulo hahahaha :) Espero que te guste, nos leemos pronto. Un besazo, hermosa *-*

-Cherry627: Hahahahahahah Más que confianza (que la tiene), es impulsividad y orgullo jejeje De todas formas, aún tiene a Neji que jugará un papel importantísimo aquí. Y Sasuke no sabe de su existencia hahahahhaa^^

Sí, en realidad, ellos no quieren hacer daño a ninguno pero se ven entre la espada y la pared y están obligados a tomar partido. De todas formas, me gusta su papel porque, aunque parezca que no, son y serán importantes en este fic ^^

Ya ves, Itachi no se queda atrás. Hoy se ha lucido ¬¬' Pobre Sasuke :( Pero es necesario, las mafias están presentes y sin ellos la historia no sería lo mismo. Elegí a Itachi de entre los Uchiha porque realmente me gusta mucho ese personaje y me pareció ideal para darle una personalidad oscura y darle ese papel *-*

¡Muchísimas gracias, hermosa! :$ Espero que este te guste (la he liado un poco pero no me disgusta el resultado hahahaha) Disfruta. Tardaré menos la próxima vez. Un beso!

-Shiro Tsubaki: ¡Hoooooooooooola! :3 No importa, mientras te siga gustando… :) hahahahahah Qué mona *-*

Hahahahahaha "fecundar" hahahahaha. Sí, por supuesto, en este capítulo se ven bastante mejor que están "enamorados". Yo también lo castraría ¬.¬ Es un bastardo.

Hahahah ¡Igual que yo! Esa es mi preferencia. Odié el momento en el que lo mataron ¬¬ T.T

Todo se andará, problamente los verá (voy a hacerle sufrir un poco jejej) ¿Verdad? A mí también me lo parece, por eso puse que le diga así :33

Actualizaré pronto, muchísimas gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo ^^

-Mika: ¡Hoooola! Muchísimas gracias, espero que disfrutes leyendo :3 Tardaré menos la próxima vez, un beso!

-InesUchiha: ¡No pasa nada! ¿ya terminaste? Espero que tuvieras suerte :3 Muchísimas gracias, espero que te guste este capítulo. Un besazo! ¡Y descansa ahora que puedes! ^^

-Melisa xD: ¡Hooooooooooola! Hahahahahahhaha me alegro, eso es que surtió el efecto qu quería :3 Me gusta teneros al borde de la silla mientras leéis hahahahaha :P

Cómo ves, Hinata no supo aguantar, algo normal. La pobre es demasiado buena y no se le da bien eso de guardar secretos xD Aún así, su papel no ha terminado. Estos dos no abandonan este fic ni de broma ^^

¡Muchísimas gracias, espero que disfrutes leyendo! Un beso, Melisa! :)

Como podréis ver, la he liado un poco en este capítulo metiendo historias de Ino y demás :) En fin, que muchísimas gracias, sois encantadores :$ Tardaré menos, lo prometo. Mientras tando… ¡A disfrutar de este capítulo! ^^

Cuídense, les quiere,

**~NekooUchiha~**


	11. Chapter 11

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.**

Bueeeenas, peques!

Siento el enorme retraso. He tenido un accidente y hasta hace unos días no he podido ponerme a escribir ni hacer prácticamente nada -.-

**Enjoy!**

_Sasuke._

Se quedó inmóvil durante unos momentos, con el cigarro encendido en la mano y los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. No se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Sasuke Uchiha, Ónix estaba delante de ella. Estaba tan normal como siempre, mirándola fijamente con unos intensos ojos azabache, a cara descubierta. Llevaba un vaquero, unas bastas botas negras y una chaqueta de cuero oscura. Parpadeó un par de veces, intentando adivinar si esto no era un mal sueño como tantos había tenido desde que le pusieron este caso sobre la mesa. _Está aquí, en mi trabajo. Debe estar más loco de lo que pensaba. _De pronto, pasó de la estupefacción al horror más absoluto.

_¡Está aquí, en la comisaría!_

Contuvo la respiración inconscientemente. Simplemente, no se lo podía creer. Paseó la mirada varias veces a su alrededor, comprobando que nadie reparaba en su presencia y, sobre todo, que Neji no había vuelto. No quería saber lo que podría suceder si ellos se encontraran. No vio a nadie, todo el mundo parecía metido en su mundo, sin advertir su presencia. Volvió a fijar la vista en el azabache, que no había dejado de mirarla en ningún momento y reparó en un pequeño detalle: Su mano derecha iba a parar al lado derecho de su vientre, como si estuviera sujetando algo. _Un arma. _Se le vino a la mente la historia que el Inspector Takuma H. le contó a Neji. _"Sakura, Ónix, estaba detrás de las operaciones más crueles de la familia"… "Es digno de ser un Uchiha". _No sabía si sentía miedo pero si no, era algo muy parecido.

Tragó saliva con fuerza y, sin llamar la atención de la gente que entraba y salía del edificio, buscó su arma, apretándola con fuerza.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver lo que hacía, no se esperaba algo así de ella. Aun así, más que enfadarse, se entristeció. Ella nunca había hecho un gesto así delante de él, tan amenazante. Ni siquiera la primera vez que él se presentó en su casa. _Realmente, me tiene miedo. _Suspiró notablemente, todos los errores que había cometido hasta ahora parecían estar estallándole en la cara. Se pasó la mano que tenía en el vientre, intentando reducir el dolor de la herida, por la nuca, tratando de pensar. Sakura pareció relajarse al ver que él no estaba sujetando nada con esa mano, parecía desarmado, aunque eso no hacía que ella bajara la guardia.

Sakura sabía que estaba entre la espada y la pared, aunque Neji y ella ya sabían parte de la historia de Ónix, no tenían pruebas; Takuma no estaba dispuesto a hablar, por lo tanto, ella no podía detenerle aún.

-Tenemos que hablar. – Dijo el azabache por fin. Su voz parecía rota y ronca, como si llevara días sin hablar y estuviera agotado.

Sakura frunció el ceño, mirándolo con intensidad. Sus ojos jade brillaron de ira.

-Lárgate. – Contestó, consciente de su posición. No podía detenerle. Lo único que conseguiría con eso, es que Sasuke contara toda su historia con Sakura y acabaría en la cárcel. Estaba atada de pies y manos. – Lárgate antes de que… - Se calló ipso-facto. Estaba a punto de hacer una tontería.

-¿Antes de que qué? – Pregunto, furioso. _Antes de que llegue Neji, _pensó Sakura.

-Antes de que se me crucen los cables y te encierre en los calabozos. – Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa triste. Esa amenaza le había sonado más real que nunca. Pero aun así, sabía que Sakura era inteligente, lo suficiente para saber que no era el momento.

-Sabes que no puedes hacer eso. – Contestó seguro de sí mismo. Vio como la pelirrosa apretaba el puño alrededor de su arma, tensándose. Se preguntó mentalmente si de verdad estaría dispuesto a darle caza allí mismo, de jugarse todo su futuro con tal de no tenerlo cerca nunca más.

Sakura iba a contestarle pero, entonces, escuchó una tercera voz.

-¡Sakura! – Fijó su vista en el individuo. Kiba, el chupatintas de la cuarta planta se acercaba con una sonrisa en la cara. El mismo que le había invitado a salir varias veces y al que siempre había rechazado.

-¡Hola, Kiba! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Sasuke se tensó en cuanto escucho ese nombre.

_¿Será éste el que se está acostando con mi chica?_

Apretó los puños, tratando de controlarse para no tirarlo contra la pared.

-He salido a fumarme un cigarro. Ya voy para dentro. – Dijo tirando la colilla. De pronto, el recién llegado reparó en la presencia del chico que no conocía. Frunció un poco el ceño, nunca lo había visto por allí. – Ah, hola, lo siento, no te conozco. Soy Kiba, ¿y tú eres…? – Preguntó, tendiéndole la mano.

-Soy un amigo de Sakura. – Contestó bruscamente, acercándose a la pelirrosa para rodeándola con el brazo por los hombros. Sakura se tensó. _Esto no es nada bueno, ahora Kiba le ha visto la cara. _Sasuke le estrechó la mano al castaño con más fuerza de la necesaria, haciendo que éste hiciera un gesto de dolor.

_¿Es su novio?, _pensaba Kiba, que estaba tan estupefacto con la presencia de este chico que no había advertido que ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre.

-Eh, bueno, yo… Me voy dentro. Adiós. – Se despidió, algo aturdido.

A Sakura no le dio tiempo a relajarse, Sasuke tiró de su brazo y la arrastró hasta alejarse del viejo edificio, que destacaba entre los modernos y nuevos edificios de Tokio. Sakura intentaba resistirse pero era difícil hacerlo sin llamar la atención de los transeúntes. La llevó hasta un callejón apartado. Cuando se pararon allí, con él mirándola fijamente, tuvo la sensación de que tenía que buscar su arma de nuevo pero no lo hizo.

-¡¿Te das cuenta de la estupidez que acabas de hacer?! – Sasuke la miró, frunciendo el ceño. Sí que lo sabía. - ¡Kiba creerá que tú eres mi novio o algo así! – Le gritó, histérica.

-¿Y? – Contestó, con tranquilidad. - ¿Ya no podrás tirártelo? – Continuó con furia. Sakura, que había estado andando sobre sus propios pasos mientras gritaba, se paró en seco.

-¡Yo no me acuesto con Kiba! – Prácticamente, se lo gritó. Sasuke se tranquilizó un poco. Conociendo a Sakura, incapaz de callarse nada, y con lo histérica que estaba, no creía que le estaba mintiendo. – La cuestión es que ¡has venido a la comisaría! ¡A mi trabajo! ¡Kiba te ha visto! ¡¿Tienes idea de en qué posición me pone eso?!

Sasuke lo pensó un instante. Sí, sí que lo sabía pero también sabía que eso no era lo importante ahora. Sakura estaba en un serio peligro, mucho más que perder su trabajo.

-Eso no importa ahora. – Sasuke iba a seguir pero la pelirrosa lo interrumpió.

-¡¿Qué no importa?! – Siguió gritando, haciendo muchos gestos en el aire y moviéndose con rapidez, claramente enfadada.

Sasuke avanzo un par de pasos y se acercó a ella, sujetándole los brazos a la altura de los codos.

-Escúchame, Sakura. – Se calló ipso-facto. Estaba demasiado cerca. – Estás en serio peligro. – Soltó una pequeña carcajada irónica.

-Ya, Uchiha, ya sé que no te interesará mucho que siga viva. – Contestó con frialdad. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué? No, no. No digas eso. – Dijo aterrorizado. Que Sakura pensara que él estaba dispuesto a matarla era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir. – Yo nunca sería una amenaza para ti – la pelirrosa sonrió irónicamente – pero sí lo es mi hermano, Itachi.

Se soltó del agarre de Sasuke, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. _Itachi._ Sasuke sintió la tentación de abrazarla mientras ella deambulaba mentalmente. 

-¿Por qué querría matarme tu hermano? Yo no llevo su caso.

-Es culpa mía. – Contestó, agachando la mirada. – Verás, ¿recuerdas el cargamento de coca que llegó al muelle? – Ésta asintió. – Verás, ese cargamento era de Akatsuki, pero los Uchiha se enteraron y quisieron arrebatárselo. ¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste que hacía yo allí? – Asintió de nuevo. – Pues, bien, mi hermano me había puesto al mando de la misión bajo amenaza de matarte. – Alzó una ceja, escéptica. Sasuke puso darse cuenta de que no le creía. – Te estoy contando la verdad, Sakura. Déjame terminar, por favor. – Suspiró. – Como tú misma pudiste comprobar, no logré acabar con éxito la operación, por lo que él vino a verme. Vino para decirme que fuera a despedirme de ti.

Sakura suspiró fuertemente y se llevó las manos a la cara, dándole la espalda a Sasuke. _Esto es demasiado. _Sasuke se angustió al ver su reacción, sabía que estaba asustada pero lo que más le preocupaba era que Sakura no le creía.

-Sakura, por favor, tienes que… - Continuó acercándose a ella. La pelirrosa levantó las manos en el aire, deteniendo su avance.

-¿En serio, Uchiha? ¿De veras crees que me voy a creer que tú no trabajas para ellos? – Sasuke suspiró. - ¿De veras crees que me voy a creer que estabas allí porque te habían amenazado con matarme? ¿Tan tonta te parezco?

-Es la verdad, pequeña. Te juro que es cierto. – Sakura negó con la cabeza, sonriendo irónicamente. – Sakura, si hay algo de verdad de todo lo que te he contado en este tiempo, es esto.

Sakura lo miró intensamente, evaluándolo. _Es demasiado bueno mintiendo. _

-¿Ah, sí? Y dime, hoy que parece ser que es el día de la sinceridad y yo no me he enterado – dijo con sarcasmo - ¿también me contarás por qué hace cuatro años borraste todo rastro de tu identidad y apareció Ónix? ¿Me vas a contar por qué te acercaste a mí de esa manera?

Sasuke palideció. Recordó cómo comenzó todo eso, cuatro años atrás. Recordó la muerte de Megumi, como se cegó de ira y juró que iba a vengarle. Y ahí entraba Sakura, por supuesto, quién por aquél entonces solo patrullaba las calles. Sintió el dolor de nuevo, ese que hacía tantos años había tratado de dejar atrás. Recordó como reconoció el cuerpo de Megumi en aquél caos y recordó la primera vez que vio a Sakura. Con el arma en alto y totalmente aterrorizada. Recordó como pensó que una chica tan bonita no encajaba en aquél infierno.

También pensó en cómo mató a la esposa de aquél pobre Inspector para borrar sus huellas. Fue un precio demasiado alto para alguien que no tenía la culpa de nada pero él estaba tan cegado… Siempre lo había estado. Aun hoy lo estaba. _[N/A: Esta no es la historia definitiva, por supuesto, más abajo (o en el siguiente cap, aun no lo sé) haré un flashback dónde todo se entiende mejor]_

_ . _

_No le puedo contar eso. _

Sakura, consciente de que Sasuke no iba a hablar, decidió que esa conversación no tenía sentido. Bufó y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse. El azabache salió de su ensoñación.

-¡Sakura, déjame ayudarte! – Le gritó, parecía que se estaba desgarrando. Ella detuvo su paso pero no se giró. – Por favor. No puedo perder a alguien tan importante otra vez. – Susurró.

Sakura le miró de reojo pero no terminó de girarse.

-Ni quieres ni puedes ayudarme. Solo eres un delincuente que quiere manipularme, Sasuke. Durante un tiempo lo lograste, eres demasiado bueno mintiendo pero nunca más. No a menos que estés dispuesto a decirme la verdad.

Espero uno instantes pero Sasuke no habló. Eso fue suficiente para que ella diera por terminada la conversación y siguiera avanzando hasta llegar al callejón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La normalidad no llegaba a casa de Naruto. Desde hacía dos días, no era capaz de mirar a los ojos a su novia, quién había intentado hablar con él varias veces.

Hinata estaba sentada en el salón, con los ojos hinchados y rojos. Su novio aún no le había dirigido la palabra desde su confesión. Lo vio pasar hacia la cocina, totalmente absorto y sin reparar en ella.

-Naruto. – Le llamó, poniéndose en pie. – Por favor, déjame explicártelo.

Naruto la miró con tristeza, se le notaba que había estado llorando, incluso él la había oído a veces pero no sabía muy bien qué decirle y mucho menos como consolarla.

-Hinata, no creo que…

-Por favor. – Le pidió la chica. Él asintió y entró hasta sentarse en el sofá, rindiéndose. – Naruto, - comenzó – lo hice porque ella fue mi amiga. No te puedes imaginar el apoyo que supuso para mí encontrarme con ella en la universidad. Yo acababa de llegar de las afueras de Tokio y todo esto era muy distinto. Realmente, pensé que no lo conseguiría, era demasiada presión y yo no lograba acostumbrarme a esta vida. – Derramó unas lágrimas. – Ella siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarme y a sacarme una sonrisa, a enseñarme lo positivo de todo esto. Sino hubiera sido por ella, probablemente no me hubiera quedado en Tokio, ni hubiera terminado mis estudios. – Hizo una pausa. – Naruto, sé que no estaba allí, el único que estaba era Sasuke pero… Aun así, yo sé que ella no tuvo nada que ver. Sakura no mató a Megumi. – Naruto hizo un gesto de dolor al escuchar ese nombre. - ¡Ella no la mató, Naruto! – Prácticamente, lo gritó. - ¡Por dios! ¡Por aquel entonces ella solo era una agente de la calle recién llegada a la patrulla!

-¡Precisamente por eso, Hinata! – Se levantó, realmente enfadado. - ¡Joder! ¡Era una inexperta y en los informes de la policía ponía que ella fue quién disparó! – Hinata se asustó, nunca había visto a Naruto gritarle de esa forma.

-¡No me importa lo que pusiera en esos estúpidos informes, ella no lo hizo!

-¡¿Y entonces, quién, Hinata?! ¡Cuándo Sasuke encontró el cuerpo de Megumi, ella era la única que estaba allí, blandiendo su arma! ¡Dime, ¿quién lo hizo, entonces?! – Hizo una pausa, en la que solo se escuchaba los sollozos de Hinata. Suspiró. – Sasuke, tiene razón: estás totalmente cegada. No tenía que haberte metido en esto.

Dicho esto, Naruto cogió su chaqueta y salió de la casa, dando un portazo.

Hinata pasó unos minutos en silencio, escuchando sus propios sollozos. Le escocían los ojos. Se levantó y echó un vistazo a la casa, parándose en algunas fotos de ellos dos. Y se dio cuenta: todo había acabado. Naruto jamás la perdonaría, al igual que Sasuke y, a pesar de eso, ella tampoco estaba dispuesta a pedir perdón por haber hecho lo que ella creía que era correcto. Subió a su cuarto e hizo la maleta. No sabía muy bien dónde iba a ir pero tampoco le importaba, ni siquiera quería pensarlo. Lo único que le importaba era saber que allí ya no había cabida para ella.

Echó un último vistazo a la casa, pensó en todo lo que había vivido allí y volvió a derramar unas lágrimas. Pensó en dejarle una nota a Naruto pero la idea se le tornó estúpida después de todo lo que había pasado.

Finalmente, cogió su chaqueta y se marchó, dejando la casa en un inquebrantable silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sakura, - le llamó Ino, quién parecía más animada que esta mañana – te ha llamado Neji mientras estabas fuera. Me ha pedido que lo llamaras.

La pelirrosa, aún un poco aturdida, solo atinó a sonreír ligeramente y a asentir. Se metió en su despacho y cogió el teléfono.

Un tono, dos tonos…

-¿Sakura? – Habló Neji, parecía algo agitado.

-Sí, soy yo. Dime, Neji. – Dijo con cansancio. El castaño lo obvió.

-Escucha, estoy fuera de Tokyo por trabajo. La última pista del caso que estoy llevando me ha traído hasta aquí. Lo siento, no he tenido tiempo ni de avisarte. Voy a estar fuera unos días pero volveré lo antes posible. – SE apresuró a decir. - ¿Estás bien? – Parecía que iba con prisa.

-Claro, Neji, no importa. Tú tienes tu trabajo. – Lo tranquilizó. – Estaré bien.

-Vale. – Dijo Hyuuga sin estar muy convencido. – Llámame si ocurre cualquier cosa, ¿vale? Te llamaré en cuanto vuelva a Tokyo.

-Gracias, adiós, Neji. Cuídate.

-Tú también.

Colgaron.

Sakura suspiró, ahora lo tendría más difícil. Sin Neji, no tendría con quién desahogarse pero, al menos, él se despejaría. Se alegraba por él. Llevaba un año detrás de un caso de piratería bastante importante y ahora, parecía que por fin iba a resolverlo. Sonrió al recordar a su amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ónix llegó a su apartamento totalmente derrotado. La charla con Sakura había ido peor de lo que esperaba. Quizás, ni siquiera estuviera en su casa, por lo que tampoco podía vigilar que estuviera bien. Le dolía la cabeza, estaba agotado.

Aun así y ahora que el crepúsculo acechaba a la ciudad de Tokio, no pudo evitar pensar en cómo había comenzado toda esa historia, todo eso que había empezado a recordar mientras hablaba con Sakura. Justamente cuatro años atrás.

_[N/A: Recuero que, los recuerdos, van en cursiva]._

_Aquél día fue un día muy diferente a los demás. Incluso, antes de todo aquello, le había parecido que el cielo tenía un color rojo intenso muy fuera de lo normal, como si presagiara lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. _

_La danza de balas y sangre había comenzado. Y no parecía haber escapatoria. Los esbirros de los Uchiha, Megumi y él estaban totalmente acorralados. El Inspector Takuma H., de sobra conocido por todos y a cargo de la vigilancia permanente de la mafia, había descubierto que iban a hacer una operación de narcotráfico a las afueras de Tokio. Sasuke no solía ir personalmente a esas cosas, para eso estaban los subordinados pero ese día fue diferente. Esa operación era algo grande, algo que culminaría la obra de la familia. Y no quería faltar. _

_Megumi, una chica guapa, bajita, morena y de ojos claros quería acompañarle. Quería participar de aquél éxito. Ella era su prima. Pero, en realidad, eran mucho más que eso. Desde pequeños, ella había vivido en su misma casa. Ella y su viejo amigo Naruto, se conocían desde siempre, eran inseparables y, para Sasuke, ellos eran su única vía de escape. Sobre todo en aquella época en la que él no quería ensuciar sus manos con los turbios asuntos de su familia. Durante aquellos años de adolescencia, los tres soñaban con irse lejos, juntos, a formar su vida en otro lugar. Ella siempre lograba tranquilizarlo con una sola sonrisa. Era como su hermana, lo único puro que había en su familia, lo único que merecía la pena salvarse del infierno. _

_Recordó como un caluroso día de verano, ellos tres hicieron la silenciosa promesa de protegerse los unos a los otros. Siempre. Y la cumplieron hasta el final. Hasta su muerte._

_Ese tiempo de adolescencia acabó. Sasuke sabía que no tenía escapatoria y así fue como se formó la leyenda de Uchiha Sasuke que, más tarde, daría lugar a Ónix. Estaba demasiado presionado, no tenía escapatoria y su familia le empezaba a pedir responsabilidades, encargándole trabajos y operaciones. Y así lo hizo. _

_Ese día, en las afueras de Tokio, mientras se sucedían los tiroteos, Sasuke pensó en el gran error que había cometido al dejar que ella le acompañara. La buscó con la mirada por todas partes pero no estaba. Megumi había desaparecido. Y él apenas podía defenderse. Una de las balas le había alcanzado en el brazo y el dolor era insoportable. Aunque era lo que menos le importaba, porque ella no estaba. Durante unos instantes de ensoñación, pensó que ella podía haber escapado, que había tenido la oportunidad y se había largado de ese infierno, tal y como él le había pedido unos minutos antes. Uno de sus esbirros, un pobre esquizofrénico que se había unido a la banda unos meses atrás, en un brote casi psicótico, salió de detrás de las barreras que habían formado para protegerse, disparando al aire y gritando de una forma desgarradora. Esa fue la distracción que Sasuke necesitó para ponerse su capucha negra, ocultando su rostro y alejarse disimuladamente de aquél infierno._

_Empezó a buscar a Megumi por todas partes. No estaba. Los atronadores disparos ya parecían lejanos. Había cadáveres por todas partes y todo estaba en penumbra. Se agarró el brazo sangrante, sin enfundar su arma. Entonces, como si algo quisiera que la encontrara, fijó sus ojos en el cuerpo inerte de una chicha que yacía entre otros cadáveres. Megumi. _

_Se acercó a ella, solo para confirmar sus peores temores. Estaba muerta. Tenía los ojos abiertos, con una expresión de terror que jamás olvidará y estaba empapada de su sangre. El dolor fue desgarrador. Nunca había llorado tanto como en ese momento, nunca había sentido tanta ira y jamás olvidaría esa sensación. Ese momento fue el nacimiento de Ónix, un vengador cegado por la ira. _

_Un pequeño ruido llamó su atención, a unos metros de distancia, había una chica con una larga melena rosa y unos ojos jade imposibles de olvidar. Blandía su arma en alto, amenazante aunque ella en sí solo podía ser una amenaza para sí misma. Estaba temblorosa. Nunca había visto a alguien tan aterrorizado como aquella chica. Sollozaba y parecía a punto de llorar. Era una patrullera, uno de los agentes que había venido en su busca. Ella lo miraba pero parecía no verle, el miedo le impedía hacer cualquier cosa. _

_Pensó que a una chica tan bonita no le pegaba estar en ese infierno. Pero entonces, cayó. Esa chica, tratando de ser amenazadora con su arma, estando como un gatito asustado, era quién había matado a Megumi. Tenía que ser ella, no había nadie más por allí. La ira era tan cegadora que casi perdió el control. Si esa chica hubiera visto su expresión, hubiera sabido lo que es el verdadero miedo. Porque estaba dispuesto a matarla allí mismo. Pero algo se lo impidió. Más bien, alguien. Un hombre cuarentón al que no conocía. Su compañero de patrulla. _

_Sasuke se escondió en la oscuridad rápidamente. _

_-Tranquila, todo ha pasado ya. – La chica pareció asentir, aunque no parecía estar en la realidad. – Ahora tienes que hacer lo que yo diga, ¿de acuerdo? – Volvió a asentir._

_Y se perdieron en la oscuridad._

_Ese fue el primer encuentro entre Sakura y Sasuke. Eso fue el comienzo de todo. Aunque ella ni siquiera fuera consciente. _

_Él, en una promesa silenciosa, juró que esa chica pagaría por haberle hecho eso, pagaría por todo ese dolor que estaba sintiendo. _

_Sintió los disparos más cerca que nunca, así que dejó a Megumi allí, a merced de esos policías. Era algo que siempre lo había perseguido pero también sabía que no había tenido otra opción. _

El dolor era tan intenso en esos momentos que parecía que lo estaba viviendo ahora mismo. Sin embargo, ahora no le guardaba rencor a la pelirrosa. Algo le decía que se estaba equivocando, algo le decía que Hinata tenía razón. Y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. Hasta ahora, no se había percatado de la presencia de ese hombre del que jamás supo nada. "_Tienes que hacer lo que yo diga", _le dijo a Sakura.

Tenía los ojos vidriosos, el recuerdo de Megumi aún le era doloroso. Y el hecho de que las cosas estuvieran así, no ayudaba mucho.

Sakura no le dejaría ayudarla.

Algo no encajaba. Hasta hoy, que había recordado toda la historia, Sasuke no se había percatado de la presencia de ese hombre, ese hombre que arrastró a Sakura fuera del escenario e impidió que la matara allí mismo. Quizás, y solo quizás, había estado equivocado. Quizás, la única que tenía razón en todo esto era Hinata y Sakura no tenía nada que ver.

Sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Naruto, tratando de despejarse. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que recordaba la historia tal y como fue. Y, ahora, algo no encajaba.

-Sí, dime. – Le contestó en un tono serio que al azabache le contrarió un poco.

-Tienes que ayudarme. Hay algo que no encaja en todo esto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que Hinata tiene razón. Sakura no mató a Megumi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura, fue interrumpida por una llamada telefónica que le había pasado Ino. Algo que casi agradecía, ya que no quería pensar más.

-¿Sí?

-¿Sakura? Soy yo, Hinata. – _Hinata. ¿Qué demonios…? _ - Necesito tu ayuda. – Sakura no contestó inmediatamente. Aunque Hinata le había ayudado, ¿quién le decía que esto no era otra jugada de Ónix? - ¿Estás ahí? – Insistió Hinata, que tenía la voz totalmente rota.

-Sí, HInata, estoy aquí. Dime.

-Necesito que nos veamos de nuevo. – Hizo una pausa. – Me he ido de casa y con Naruto, todo se ha acabado. – Rompió a llorar.

Sakura no pudo sentir otra cosa más que compasión por su vieja amiga. Por muchos problemas que se hubiera causado ella misma con su compañía, no podía dejar de verla como su inocente amiga de las afueras de Tokio. Aquella chica tímida y preciosa que apareció un día en sus clases de la universidad.

-¿Dónde estás? Te recogeré.

-Muchas gracias, Sakura. De verdad. Estoy en la cafetería Michelle de la Calle Paradise, ¿sabes dónde es?

-Sí, por supuesto. Dame quince minutos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto, con la velocidad de un rayo, se presentó en casa de Ónix. Entró con la respiración entrecortada por la carrera. No dejó hablar al azabache.

-¡¿Cómo que Sakura no mató a Megumi?! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

Sasuke alzó las manos, en gesto tranquilizador.

-No es eso. Es que, todos estos años, he obviado algo.

Naruto esperó unos segundos pero su impaciencia salió a relucir.

-¡¿El qué?!

-Sakura no era la única persona que estaba allí esa noche. Había alguien más. – Hizo una pausa, Naruto bufó, impaciente. – Había un hombre de unos cuarenta años del que nunca supe nada. En realidad, ni siquiera reparé en él. Creo que pudo ser él quién mató a Megumi.

Naruto hiperventilaba. Empezó a dar vueltas por el piso, totalmente histérico. Le quitó a Ónix uno de sus cigarrillos, a pesar de que hacía años que había dejado de fumar. Lo encendió y le dio un par de caladas, ante la sorpresa de Ónix.

-¡¿Cómo que había alguien más?! ¡Sasuke, dijiste que Sakura estaba allí sola! ¡Qué estabas totalmente seguro! ¡¿Sabes lo que significa esto?!

-Lo sé, lo sé, Naruto. ¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?! ¡No he me dado cuenta hasta ahora mismo! – Le gritó.

-¡Joder, Sasuke! ¡Estamos metidos hasta el cuello en esto! ¡¿Cómo demonios no puedes haberte dado cuenta?! ¡He estado mortificando a Hinata hasta la saciedad a pesar de que ella estaba en contra y, ¿ahora me vienes con esto?! - Hizo una pausa. Sasuke parecía igual de histérico que él. Respiro profundamente un par de veces. – Está bien, vamos a tranquilizarnos, - dijo en tono conciliador – lo primero es buscar a ese tipo y averiguar algo de él.

-Déjamelo a mí.

-Está bien. Voy a buscar a Hinata, creo que se merece saber esto. – Sasuke asintió, sin fuerzas. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el eco de la puerta principal cerrándose en un portazo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura y Hinata ya se encontraban en el coche de la pelirrosa, camino a casa de ésta. Habían acordado no hablar hasta no llegar allí, aunque ella creía que ese no era el lugar más seguro en estos momentos pero tampoco tenían a dónde ir.

Ayudó a Hinata con su equipaje y la sentó en el sofá junto con un whisky de los que Sasuke siempre le ofrecía cuando invadía su propiedad.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, Hinata?

La peliazul rompió a llorar. Toda su vida era una constante presión pero los últimos días habían sido demasiado. Era un infierno.

-Le confesé a Naruto y Sasuke que hablé contigo. – Soltó.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Te han hecho alg…? – Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-No. Pero todo se ha acabado. – Otro sollozo. – Verás, todo comenzó cuando…

Hinata le contó toda la historia con toda la claridad que sus palabras y su llanto le permitieron. Había sido un día horrible. Llevaba mucho tiempo con Naruto y mucho más enamorada de él. Ahora que todo había acabado, no sabía que iba a hacer con su vida.

-Pero, ¿por qué Sasuke quiere vengarse de mí? ¿Qué le he hecho yo? – Hinata se había tomado la molestia de omitir la parte de Megumi. La miró suplicante, no tenía ánimos ni fuerzas para contarle esa historia. Sakura lo entendió a la primera. – Está bien, creo que son demasiadas emociones por hoy. Creo que lo mejor sea que te vayas a descansar. – La peliazul asintió, agradecida. Dejó el vaso con el whisky casi sin tocar encima de la mesita y se dirigió a la habitación que Sakura le había preparado para ella.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Sakura.

La pelirrosa asintió.

-Buenas noches, Hinata. – Se despidió.

Ella, sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que no iba a poder dormir. Se encedió un cigarro, cogió su vaso de whisky y se sentó en el quicio de la ventana, admirando la inmensa ciudad. _Sasuke quiere vengarse… Eso lo explica todo pero, ¿qué hay detrás de todo esto? _

No se le ocurría nada. Ella apenas había tenido contacto con ellos, no habían entrado en su jurisdicción con Inspectora.

_¿Qué será lo siguiente?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto, tan apresurado o más como había llegado a casa de Ónix, llegó a la suya. Estaba totalmente a oscuras y no se escuchaba nada. Encendió la luz.

-¡Hinata! – Subió hasta arriba, llamándola pero no contestaba. Se asomó a la habitación que compartía con ella pero la cama estaba sin deshacer. No le extraño, llevaban dos noches sin dormir juntos.

Se dirigió a la habitación dónde ella dormía ahora, abrió la puerta despacio.

-¿Hinata? – Encendió la luz. Nada, Hinata no estaba.

Esta vez si que se asustó, era muy tarde para que ella estuviera aún en la calle. Se recorrió la casa de arriba abajo. Ni rastro de ella. Después de eso, se dio cuenta de algo: la parte del armario de Hinata estaba vacía y la maleta que estaba debajo de la cama tampoco estaba.

Se le escapó una lágrima.

_Se ha ido. Hinata me ha abandonado. _

.

.

.

¡Aquí lo dejo, chicos!

Espero que os guste por dónde he llevado la historia. Me gustaría que me diérais vuestra opinión sobre la historia de Megumi (y sobre todo lo demás), aún puedo cambiarlo si no os gusta.

Siento deciros que no tengo tiempo de contestar reviews pero en el próximo contestaré los de este capítulo y los del anterior :3

Una cosa más, ¡ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo de "¿Merece la pena?"! Este fin de semana estará publicado, prometido :3

Espero que no os hayáis enfadado por tardar y no me abandonéis, realmente no pude por lo que expliqué al principio :(

¡Un besazo enorme, cuídense!

**~NekooUchiha~**


End file.
